The Decepticons Songbird
by black dragon
Summary: Skywarp decided that he wanted a pet to show off to the other Decepticons. So when he decided to take an American Idol singer or contestant what happens when said bird is forced to sing to stay alive. I don't know crap story for all i care.
1. The Caged Bird

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 1: The Caged Bird**

"Now tell me again 'Warp why did we get this human?" Thundercracker asked looking at a cage inside the Rec room of the _Nemesis_.

"Because T.C. my friend we need a bit of entertainment," Skywarp said to his wayward companion.

"But a human in a cage? How boring can you get 'Warp," Thundercracker replied.

"We can torment her all we like from that cage T.C. and I was thinking of sharing till she offline herself," Skywarp said with some amusement in his voice.

Thundercracker sighed staring at the cage that has been placed in the middle of the Rec. Room to allow everyone to view the human with ease. As the Decepticons all filtered into the room to get their daily ration of Energon they noticed the figure in the cage.

"Hey who let the human in here?" asked Dead End as he and the rest of the Stunticons all gathered around the cage.

"I don't know hey I think it moved," said Motormaster as he poked the other side of the cage causing the human inside the cage to squeak in alarm.

"Hey it squeaks! I think it can scream even louder," said Dead End.

The other Stunticons laughed at this as they continued to laugh. "Hey 'Warp great present why don't you add some sound systems to the cage so we can hear her scream?"

"Nah she is too fragile for you Wildrider," Skywarp said as he cleaned the cage of all the blood that the human spilled while she was being abused by the Stunticons.

Running a quick scan to make sure that she is alright Skywarp placed her back in the cage after cleaning up the mess and bandaged her ribs. Normally he would not do that but given that this human female is the new entertainment of the base she was to be kept alive as long as possible. As Skywarp placed some food that he had stolen from some human establishment into the cage he walked out leaving the human to herself. He turned on the microphones around the cage so that he knows when she screamed due to someone torturing her.

Aleria had not felt so alone in her life. Already broken because of a beating by the Stunticons she felt so lost. She was supposed to go be apart of American Idol as one of the new contestants when she was taken.

_She had just gotten on stage when the crash happened. Gunfire could be heard everywhere as she had only a few seconds notice as a large black hand grabbed her. _

"_Hey T.C. I got one can I keep it?" asked a metallic voice_

"_No 'Warp you can't keep the human Megatron will have a fit if you did," the one called T.C. said to his companion. _

_Aleria screamed as the hand held her and then threw her behind a wall of glass as the thing shifted behind her till she found herself in the cockpit of an F-22 raptor. The said Raptor took off in the direction of the ocean and Aleria screamed the whole way. _

She had just found out that the others who was in the building had made it somewhat and surprisingly Simon made it as well. But they were all severely injured and the show canceled till the building could be repaired.

Aleria cried as her chance at stardom was ruined because a pair of giant robots decided to duke it out in New York. She looked down at her broken leg placed in a cast by the Decepticon medic as a request by the one that calls himself Skywarp.

She cried as she looked at herself in her compact mirror.

As tears fell she could not help but wish that there was a chance that she would be let out.

**a/n: hey guys it has been a while but don't worry I have not abandoned you. I decided to take a break from TLCOC 'The Lost Children of Cybertron' until I get these one shot plot bunnies out of my head. **


	2. Pale

**A/N: I am going to warn you now the disclaimer will only be found on the first chapter of this fic. So there and all the songs I will be putting into this fic are the property of their respective owners. For this chapter the song is called 'Pale' by Within Temptations. **

**Chapter 2: Pale**

Nearly three weeks had past since the capture of Aleria and the blotched healing attempt. Her leg was infected and that forced Hook to listen to Skywarp complain until he could get some antibiotics for it. As she looked down at that slightly green leg she thought she would have to amputate it. Fortunately for her the Decepticons have some very useful medicine that stops gangrene from spreading. At the moment it is slowly eating away the dead tissue.

Tears once again formed in her eyes as she saw her new tormentors. It seems that all the Decepticons were out to get her. She gazed down to the shortest of the bunch and cringed. What was worse then the others were these two Rumble and Frenzy.

"Hey Frenzy lookie, lookie, it is the human that 'Warp placed in a cage." Rumble said to his darker brother.

Frenzy snickered as he climbed onto a box that was in the corner and poked at the cage.

"Leave me alone!" Aleria said

"Nah, hey I heard that birds sing!" he said laughing.

"Hey yeah they do don't they," Rumble caught on to what his brother was saying.

"Hey bird sing!" he said and placed a pair of microphones around the cage. That way everyone would be able to hear Aleria scream.

They began to shake the cage as they climbed up the boxes some more and shook the cage even more. Aleria tumbled and fell nearly going unconscious as she fell.

"What is going on here!" yelled a high pitched screeching voice.

"Nothing Starscream sir," said Rumble

"You two stop picking on the human and get back to work!" Starscream yelled and the two minicons left.

Starscream then turned to glance at the cage hanging from the roof of the Rec. Room there the human gave a frightened look as she backed away to the end of the cage. Starscream glared at her for only a few microseconds.

"Skywarp's pet I guess," he said looking at the filthy human.

"Ugh! I can't believe he would leave you so filthy! That glitch!" he said and true to his word opened the cage and grabbed her rather roughly from the cage.

Aleria squeaked as he carried her off to one of the wash bins. He filled it with hot water and gently cleaned the human.

"I can't stand a filthy human they stink up the whole base!" Starscream grumbled as he cleaned her up and surprisingly groomed her and trimmed her hair. Now it hung from her shoulders as she looked up at him. Looking at her clothes he quickly threw them out and opened his cockpit to reveal that he had stolen some clothes from a human pilot. She put them on and as he placed her back in her cage he cleaned it out of the filth that originated from there.

"There! Not it is clean! No more filth and no more stench!" he said and just as he was about to leave.

"What are you doing Starscream?" the red seeker turned to find Skywarp behind him.

"What do you think I was doing Skywarp cleaning your pet's cage! You let the human stink up the whole Rec Room because of you negligence!" he said glaring at the other seeker.

"Well she is my pet not yours!" Skywarp protested.

"I don't care if she is the queen of the Decepticons you keep that cage clean before she contaminates the Energon!" with that Starscream left leaving Skywarp to stare at the human hanging from the ceiling.

Aleria backed away from the black and purple seeker in fear. Skywarp only glared at her before walking out of the room grumbling under his breath and while he was at it tossed in some supplies to her. Aleria looked down at the food and a toothbrush? She picked it up and the toothpaste that was tossed to her. It just so happened to be in the grocery bag that he had stolen from some helpless victim. She does not want to know how he got it.

After she fed and finally brushed her teeth she felt much better. Her bed was actually clean for once a pile of old rags and a wash basin for her to wash her face and drink water in.

She looked down at herself and wanted to cry. She was meant to be a singer on some T.V. show but now that dream is shattered as she stared at the floor. Tears built up in her eyes as she slid down to the bottom of her cage. As she cried she realized a song was nice for this moment. Before she knew it she began to sing…

"_The world seems not the same,"_

As the words came to her, her voice seemed to warm up automatically as tears slid down her face.

"_Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger"_

_Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.

_It will be alright,"_

As she cried her eyes out she was unaware of a pair of red optics watching her from the darkness as Skywarp stood there. He was stunned at what he heard his pet can sing! Oh wait till he tells T.C. this and with that he warped out of the Rec Room to search for his friend.

TBC


	3. What about my star

CHAPTER 3: AIMO

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT ABOUT MY STAR**

"I am telling you T.C. she can sing!" Skywarp said to his companion for the past half a breem.

"'Warp you are obsessed with that human I say just kill it and get it over with," Thundercracker replied to his friend.

"You're no fun T.C." Skywarp said as he finished his Energon cube in their room.

The two Decepticons were done with their raid on a nearby power plant on the distant coast of England. After that issue with the raid both 'Cons were very tired but the discussion never stopped about Skywarp's new pet.

"Well I do know that Rumble and Frenzy rigged it so that the whole base could hear her scream but never turned on the mic." Skywarp said smiling deviously as Thundercracker shook his head.

"'Warp I have to wonder what is through that brain of yours," Thundercracker said to his friend as Skywarp got up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" was the question

"Tell those two midgets to turn on the mics." With that Skywarp walked out in the hallway instead of warping like his namesake.

--SOUNDWAVE'S QUARTERS--

There was a knock at the door and Rumble answered since Soundwave was out on assignment.

"What do you want Skywarp," he said in the background Frenzy was playing videogames on their screen.

"Can you guys do me a favor and turn on the mic's in the Rec room later on I want to hear all the torture that goes on in there," he said.

"Oh so you want in on the fun?" Frenzy said from the background.

"You slaggers decided to put some sort of sound system around _my _pet of course I would want a part of the fun," Skywarp said and the two brothers exchanged looks.

"Ok fine but that will cost you,"

--LATER THAT EVENING--

Aleria had just woken up to the sounds of someone messing with her cage. As she took a better look the familiar faces of Rumble and Frenzy filled her view as they messed with the two speakers on her cage. When they finally finished they smirked at her and kicked her cage causing her the scream as the cage shook.

--CONTROL ROOM--

Soundwave looked up at the sound of someone screaming. He looked around till he looked up at the P.A. system and realized that it was just Frenzy and Rumble up to their tricks again. As they played the screams again this time a different scream Soundwave started to get annoyed. He was going to cut off the sounds when the sound of something else filled the P.A.

It was the sound of crying. Now this got Soundwave's attention as he turned towards the main counsel and began to type keys to get where the sounds originated. What surprised him was when the monitors all focused on the human in the cage being tormented by Rumble and Frenzy. Shaking his head at his cassettecons he pushed a button.

"Rumble, Frenzy report back to shift,"

--REC ROOM--

Aleria was crying her eyes out now that the two cassettes had left leaving her alone in the room with nothing but burnt clothes from torture and at some point wanted to play with her in 'other' ways. This made Aleria cry even more at being violated as she hit the floor of her cage. Her sobs did not go unnoticed as she looked up to see the surprising figure of a bird perched on a chair. It was clearly the size of a man if not a few feet taller. It gave her a cold stare as gold optics watched her.

"Um hi," Aleria said to it and the bird thing cocked its head.

Now normally Laserbeak would inflict pain on such weak creatures but this one intrigued him. She barely put up a fight unlike most humans maybe she is too weak to do so he does not care. He was sent to watch the humans according to Rumble and Frenzy as she was left in her cage crying.

Frenzy did a number on her while Rumble scared her to the point where fluids leaked from all over her body. Laserbeak felt disgusted by the sight of the human in the cage. He was stuck watching it until the two minicons could return with something to irritate the human with.

The two minicons in question entered the Rec room again. Rumble held a small cube of Energon while Frenzy held up the said torture device. It was as Laserbeak dreaded they held a present for the human as Rumble lowered the cage.

_What are you idiots up to?_ The silent wording went to the two cassettes.

"Ah put your beak out of it beaky," said Rumble as Aleria tried to get away but was snagged by Frenzy.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as they held her up.

Being human she was a few feet smaller then the two smallest Decepticons on base. Laserbeak could only watch as they tore the clothes off of her and placed a collar on her.

"There now she really looks like a pet," said Frenzy,

"You said it bro," Rumble replied as they threw her back in the cage.

She screamed as they tried to do other things to her which involves a dog leash and a whip. Screaming in pain it was amplified across the base on the P.A. system. Having enough of the high pitch squealing Laserbeak flew down and picked the human up by the middle gently and flew up into the rafters.

"Aw come one Laserbeak why you got to be so heroic what are you an Autobot?" Rumble asked

_No I am not an Autobot nor can I stand the screeching of this human's vocal processor. She is as bad as Starscream,_ was the mental reply.

"So holding her up in the rafters is your way of torture then?" asked Rumble

_No it is my way of stopping my audio receptors from ripping themselves out_ was the reply

"Your no fun," said Frenzy

Laserbeak then swooped down and deposited Aleria back into her cage.

_Go get her some new garments or you will have to explain to Skywarp why she froze to death_ Laserbeak turned his yellow optics at them.

They both ran out of the Rec Room to go get some clothes for their prisoner.

Aleria looked up at the bird, "Um thank you," she said

Laserbeak only narrowed his optics at her before resuming his perch on the rafters. She could only look up at him as she smiled softly to her savior.

"Um do you like music?" she asked

_I do not like most of your earth music fleshy_ was the reply but being as Aleria is organic and lack any sort of communication equipment she did not hear him.

"Um I like to sing before I was brought here maybe you would like to hear a song?" she said

_Oh Primus save me_ Laserbeak thought as Aleria opened her mouth.

"I am sorry if it is not in English but I will sing it to you," she said and took a deep breath before starting but not before she wrapped herself in a piece of cloth that was used as her blanket.

"﻿_Baby doushitai? soujuu_

_handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY_

_(Do you) want my heart & want my love?_

_NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!"_

Now Laserbeak was interested as her voice was far better then her screaming.

"_chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO_

_buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me_

_Beautiful! Excuse me!_

_hoshitara rarara possibilities"_

Unknowingly as she began to sing to the Cassette her voice was carried over the microphones to other parts of the base…

Blitzwing and Astrotrain were busy on patrol of the lower parts of the base making sure no water broke into the Nemesis.

When they heard the first part of the song Aleria was singing to Laserbeak.

"﻿_Baby doushitai? soujuu_

_handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY_

_(Do you) want my heart & want my love?_

_NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!"_

"You hear that?" said Astrotrain

"Yeah," said Blizwing

"What do you think it is?" asked Astrotrain

"Um music?" said Blizwing

"Duh genius but where it is coming from?" Astrotrain said

"I don't know but I intend to find out," he said

--CONTROL ROOM—

"_POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake_

_POINT futatsu ni hitotsu_

_but ai nara shite,"_

By now the music made its way to the Communications Room with Soundwave at the counsel. He traced the sound to the Rec Room.

"Laserbeak Report!" Soundwave said to the only cassette in the room.

Laserbeak sent his report to Soundwave and the communication's officer was stunned.

"What is the meaning of this Soundwave," said a rather harsh voice apparently Megatron heard this and he stormed into the room followed by Starscream.

"Disturbance origination Rec Room," was the reply

"What is the cause of this?" Megatron demanded

"Cause of disturbance human captive," Soundwave replied.

Megatron was silent as it continued to play.

--REC ROOM—

"_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

By now more Decepticons entered the Rec Room and upon hearing this song they quickly rushed to the cage.

"nokkacchatteru koi demo GO!

mou ikkai nante nai kara Exciting

Wonderful! Charming you!

GET shitai kara rarara

We'll sing around the world"

"See I told you T.C. that she can sing," said Skywarp pointing it out to Thundercracker.

The blue seeker only shook his head at his friend.

"_3. Hey, I count down._

_2. Are you ready?_

_1. mou matenai yo_

_0. ai, narashite!"_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_anata to ROMANTIC DATE!!_

_watashi ni MIRACLE KISS_

_futari no EMOTION DATE_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_How fantastic to be with you. My love!"_

At the end of her song the entire Rec Room burst with applause as dozens of Decepticons all applauded her song. They pointed fingers at her and many pointed claws all applauding and cheering. Smiling sheepishly Aleria wrapped the blanket around her better to keep warm. It was then that someone held out an outfit for her. That someone was Skywarp,

"What is going on here!" yelled a voice and they all broke away as Megatron entered with Starscream and Soundwave.

The three commanders of the Decepticon forces looked around at their troops. It was Soundwave who walked up to Aleria and the human girl shrank away as he gently opened the cage and took her out.

"Source of disturbance located," he said

Megatron stormed up to the girl and she shrank back further.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded to the troops.

"It was Skywarp's idea!" said Rumble ratting out the seeker.

The black seeker glared at the cassette promising revenge. Frenzy also glared at him holding out a fist ready to pound his twin into the ground.

"Skywarp explain yourself," demanded the Decepticon overlord.

"I just wanted a pet my lord," he said bowing low and not looking is lord in the face.

"You know how dangerous humans are right?" Megatron said and Skywarp nodded.

"Well why did you bring one here to base! She could destroy the place and we would not have known it!" Megatron yelled

"I am sorry my lord," Skywarp said, "I will kill it then," he said sadly.

"That would not be necessary," said another voice and they turned to Soundwave.

"What do you mean Soundwave," Megatron replied

"Human not harmful, probability of femme destroying base 2.000000002 percent," he said and Megatron looked down at the female and Aleria shivered in Soundwave's hand.

He looked at her with red optics and she tried to hide within Soundwave's hand.

"Very well you can keep her alive BUT TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR PETS!" Megatron said and Skywarp cringed at the tone used.

"As for the rest of you if I find out that you have been torturing Skywarp's pet you will be answering to me IS THAT CLEAR!" he said and they all gave their 'yes sir' replies back to him.

"Good," with that all but Soundwave left the room.

"Yes Soundwave," said Skywarp

"Human vocal processor good sound relaxing," he said and Skywarp stared at him stunned.

_Relaxing!?_ He thought as Soundwave gently placed Aleria back into her cage.

"Laserbeak," with that the cassette flew over to Soundwave's hand.

"Operation retrieval," he said and understanding Laserbeak flew towards the launch bay to get some new clothes for Aleria.

As he turned and left Skywarp turned to Aleria and she backed away from him.


	4. A New Cage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THAT BELONGS TO HASBRO, DREAMWORKS AND TAKARA THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS EITHER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN IDOL THAT BELONGS TO SIMON**

**A/n: just to let you know I don't watch American Idol so I have no idea what the hell is going on. I work at night so I don't watch it when it comes on plus I don't have cable my landlord cut the cable a couple of months ago. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD **

**Chapter 4: A New Cage**

Aleria sat in her new cage this one clearly bigger then the last one and it is on the far side of the Rec room the first cage having been broken by a fist fight between two mechs the previous night. She thought of these Decepticons as unruly and rude half the time but not as rude as some people. It was by luck that Megatron himself decided to keep her alive.

FLASHBACK

"_Alright what is going on here?" Megatron demanded as he entered the Rec Room. _

_It was the third day that he had seen that human in the cage above the room and already it was trashed with the human shying away in the beams next to Laserbeak who did nothing. Being as the human did no harm he decided to let her live. As for the other mechs on the ground trying to get up... _

"_ALL OF YOU I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW! AND GET THAT HUMAN ANOTHER CAGE!" _

END FLASHBACK

And that is how Aleria had gotten a new cage a bigger one at that. At least the mechs don't try to kill now that was Megatron's orders since it was to keep the rowdy mechs under control and to use her as some sort of short term entertainment since humans have a short lifespan compared to transformers. As they cleaned the mess up it was by order of Megatron that the Constructicons build Aleria a better cage then the remains of what was once her home.

It was good in a way at least she has a good bath unit and running water. Being against the wall helped as Hook finding it as something to do made it just right for a human. As Aleria sat down with something to think about as she looked at the mechs on the ground she began to think of a time before this. It was at this thoughts that someone else was thinking horrid thoughts about our said person.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now missy you think you got what it takes to sing?" said a very annoyed Simon as he tapped his foot on the ground. _

_Aleria stood at the microphone shaken beyond comprehension. Simon just glared as she began to sing her best to get into the contest. When she was done with the song Simon just shook his head. _

"_You know you said you can sing not screech! That sounded like someone screeching more then singing." He said while the other two judges Paula Abdul and their guest sat there watching both Paula and the guest glared daggers at the scared Aleria. She looked down as a single tear shed from her eyes. _

"_If you start crying on my stage then you will have to be dismissed for the rest of the season," he said and Aleria glared at him wishing that something would happen that would make him regret those words. _

"_I wish something would happen to you instead!" she shot back. _

_Just as she said that a large hand came crashing through the building and a large black monstrosity fell in front of Aleria making her scream. _

END FLASHBACK

Simon shot out of bed panting and sweating. Touching his face his bandages still are in tact while the nurse just gave him a glare while she checked is I.V. when she was done she walked out. Simon just glared at her retreating rear end before muttering 'Bloody bitch,' he said as he cursed Aleria to hell.

_She just had to make a wish that came true_ he said glaring at the wall.

They had not found the body of Aleria but they did find the bodies of Paula and the guest. Paula lived but the guest having been in the way when the robot fell was killed by the weight of the robot.

"Bloody Decepticons," he cursed again as he sat in bed.

"I wish I would never see one for a while,"

--NEMESIS--

Aleria sneezed as she walked around her new cage exploring every nook and cranny. As she looked around a shadow fell on her and she turned to see Skywarp staring down at her. She backed away a bit as he opened the door and gently took her out. She figured not to struggle for if they could do as much damage as she saw she could just imagine them squeezing her to death or stepping on her if she tried to escape. So she just let the giant take her gently as he placed her on the table and stroked her head.

She wondered why he took her out when she turned and saw Megatron he grabbed her and inspected her. For some reason she was more afraid of him then Skywarp as the tyrant glared at her with red optics that burned like fire.

"She is passable Skywarp and harmless from the looks of it she won't go anywhere. Just make sure that you take better care of your pets. She is to remain in the Rec Room unless otherwise and must be inspected by Hook every 30 solar cycles to make sure she is healthy. Besides she provides good entertainment for you rowdy bots during fueling." He said with a sinister smirk.

Skywarp gently took Aleria back from Megatron as the Tyrant walked back into the Rec room with the black and purple seeker in tow. When Megatron opened the door Soundwave finished supervising the cleanup. He saluted his leader as Megatron nodded to his communications officer.

"Where is Starscream?" he said to Soundwave.

"Starscream out on raid with Coneheads," was the reply.

"That's right I forgot that is what he is assigned," Megatron said shrugging feeling good today.

"How is the raid going?" Megatron asked

"Mission success point of arrival in 1.56 megacycles," Soundwave replied

"Excellent," he said and then turned to the ones finishing the cleanup.

"I want this place fully repaired by the time they return and if I find anymore brawling in the Rec Room; you will all find yourselves on cleanup duty in the waste disposal unit for the next 5 solar cycles, is that understood?" he said and they all saluted while the floor was just finished repairs.

Aleria watched as the tyrant walked out of the Rec Room while Soundwave concluded the cleanup. Rumble and Frenzy finished their area first and hopped back into Soundwave for some recharge. The others slowly left the Rec Room except Skywarp who has to clean Aleria from all the mess he has caused. She scooted back when he opened his hand and Aleria slowly walked onto it. There was no sense in running since he would only catch her again.

As he lifted her up he placed her down on one of the newly repaired tables and she saw the clothes that was gotten for her. She picked a pair of jeans with a black shirt while her old clothes which were ruined in the escapade were burned. Skywarp proceeded to clean the Energon that had gotten off of her with carefully grace. She laid there naked as he did this and he could see the burns that some of the Energon did to her skin.

Grabbing a salve that he had gotten from Mixmaster for this purpose he gently applied it to Aleria and she sighed as the cooling effect on her skin took over.

During the fight one of the Energon cubes had spilled on the human burning her in some places and most of her clothes. Since it is liquid energy the Energon burned right through and gotten on some of her skin. It was by luck that Mixmaster found a salve that was good for the human and sped up the healing process. It was one of his experiments that he does on his leisurely time. He figure that he give it to Skywarp for his pet.

Skywarp in question liked the fact that this human did not run away but stayed he guess the human was smarter then she looks.

Aleria in question stared up at her master and knew that he was in thought. She never bothered to ask what it was about since he was cleaning her up. In her mind she probably thought that Skywarp was thinking; Why didn't she run?

The answer was simple: where would she go if she ran? She saw where they are and figured that what's the sense. As Skywarp continued to gently swab the salve onto her skin she whimpered in pain as the burns hurt her. Tears came from her eyes as the last of it was applied and Skywarp held her gently to his chassis where his spark was to keep her warm. As the salve dried he gently carried her back to her cage but did not place her in.

"There, there pretty you are safe now," he cooed as she cried due to the burning sensation of the salve working its way to sooth her burns. She cried in his hands and he held her till the pain ebbed as the salve took effect.

Slowly Aleria was placed back into her cage and Skywarp closed the door.

As he walked out to turn out the lights he heard her whisper,

"Thank you Skywarp,"

Skywarp's optics brightened at that from his pet as he walked away.

TBC

**Sorry if Skywarp is a little out of character but it was rather late when I wrote this so my brain was not there. So I hope I answered a few questions that a few of you asked me. Until next time aloha. **


	5. Larger then Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the songs posted in this story belong to their rightful owners as are the Transformers are owned by Hasbro/Takara. I only own Aleria and the plot to this story. **

**DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

Chapter 5: Larger then Life

_I may run and hide  
When you're scream'n my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light_

Chorus  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishn' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

All of your time spent keeps us alive

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Aleria was on her hands and knees cleaning her cage to the best of her ability. The cage itself was already clean but she was board. She sang one of her favorite songs from on the radio it was from a childhood crush as she sang it with pride. Being board tend to do that to her. She scrubbed the bottom of her water dish and then cleaned her clothes that she wore. Took a bath and cleaned everything out of boredom. She even cleaned her feeding tray that was made at the other end of the cage.

It was when the first group of Decepticons filtered through the door of the Rec Room that Aleria made to hide behind some boxes and then under her bed. She did not trust this group as they are the same ones that roughed her up the first time. They were obviously the Stunticons, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, and Wild Rider all of them nearly killed her the last time and if it wasn't for Laserbeak then she would have been dead.

Speaking of the cassette he came flying in with his master Soundwave. He landed near her cage and peered at her with glowing yellow optics. Right beside him was his brother Ravage the robotic cat. The three of them seemed to get along fine since she was of their size. The human owed it to Laserbeak to keep her safe from the twins Rumble and Frenzy. Ravage liked to hear her sing as much as his winged brother.

The other Cassettes Ratbat, Buzz Saw and the Twins were currently with Soundwave getting their Energon.

Aleria walked over to her swing and began humming to herself the same song she sung earlier. As she did so the other two listened in just as the Stunticons began to fight again in the corner. Groaning both twins began to egg them along.

It was just then that Skywarp and Thundercracker walked in with a cube of Energon in each hand. They both sat down a bit to enjoy their cube before Skywarp got up to check on Aleria. Opening her cage she crawled onto his hand with much practice.

No longer afraid of the Seeker he held her up and inspected her for injuries as he looked down at the two Cassettes.

"Thanks," he said knowing they would keep an eye on her.

Both Cassettes nodded in acknowledgement before they returned to Soundwave for their ration of Energon. As Skywarp held her he had to ask,

"So what song was that you were singing?" he asked

"Oh that was called 'Larger then Life,' by the Backstreet Boys," she said smiling at him

"Can you sing it to me?" he asked

Smirking at him she pointed to the table as she walked over and sat down on one of the smaller cubes of Energon since it was sealed. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her song. Listening to the tap of her foot she let the music flow through her head before she opened her mouth to sing.

_I may run and hide  
When you're scream'n my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light_

Chorus  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishn' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

All of your time spent keeps us alive

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life

All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

When she was done Skywarp was well pleased at this as the crowd cheered the songbird as she finished her tune. When she was done the praise that was sent her way as Skywarp scooped her up and petted her head gently with one finger. At least to Aleria she can get the praise she deserves even if she is a pet to them.

TBC

**SORRY IF IT IS SO SHORT**

**I did this not thinking of what to write too much crap going through my head especially this one of Screamer and the other seekers jamming to Def Leopard lol. **


	6. Unripe Hero

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ALL THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ALL THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Songs used so far:**

**Larger then Life by the Backstreet Boys on chapter 5**

**Pale by Within Temptations on chapter 2**

**What about my Star by Megumi Nakajima on chapter 3**

**For this chapter the song is called 'Unripe Hero' by Minami Kuribayashi**

**As you all have guessed Aleria likes music that are from different countries mostly Asian since that is all I know being closer to Asia then Europe. As for the variety I have a whole list of songs to use right now and will be going through them for this fic. After all this is a fun fic to write at the same time as my other one 'The Lost Children of Cybertron,' since that one is winding down to the final chapters. Well anyways enough blabbing on my part and on with the story.**

THE DECEPTICON SONGBIRD

Chapter 6: Unripe Hero

At was rather late with Aleria sleeping soundly in her little bed of rags while the dim light of the Rec Room filtered through. Skywarp had turned the lights off except for a single light which was placed at the center of the room. After having to find the switch to the right light it took Thundercracker only a few astroseconds to find it.

At the moment they were playing a strange human game with involves a bunch of Transformer sized cards some coins and a few bills, and a bunch of shouting over excited mechs. At the table was of course Skywarp with Swindle to the right, Drag Strip to the Left and right across sat Blizwing and a large Con named Lugnut and the two cassette twins Rumble and Frenzy the game was a simple game of Black Jack.

Surprisingly the one who was winning was the least expected Con of them all win this and he was not mentioned in the early description.

Starscream kept a straight face as he studied his cards carefully before finally making his move and the result was the amount of groans coming from the others on the table.

"Slag 'Screamer that was the fifth time you kicked our aft's at this and; are you sure this is the first time you played this?" Skywarp asked

"Of course this is the first time you pile of Scrap! This is a fleshy game after all," Starscream said as he collected his winnings.

"Easy," he said smiling to himself.

"Hold on a sec! How do we know you're not cheating?" said Swindle as he rose from his chair blaster in hand.

Starscream raised his own, "Simple you cretin I may be many mistrustful things but a cheater is too low for me," he said smirking as he let Astrotrain check him for anything out of the ordinary.

"He's clean," Astrotrain said and ran an additional scan just in case.

Rumble and Frenzy too scanned him to make sure that he was clean since they have additional scanners on them and found that he was indeed clean. Starscream smirked evilly before collecting his winnings.

"Alright next game 'Screamer is out," said Rumble and the others nodded.

Starscream only shrugged as he sat down and subspaced his winnings before watching them play another round of Black Jack having found a new addiction. The other Decepticons already watched as the game began anew with Drag Strip as the dealer and he threw out a bunch of cards out for them.

Rumble and Frenzy were the first to get their deck while the others waited. When the game started again it grew even more intense since there was some really heavy betting going on. When some mechs lost there was a lot of shouting as they finished their bets.

When after sometime it was surprisingly Blizwing who won the betting they all groaned in protest as they walked away.

Skywarp watched as everyone began to leave the room and turned to find his pet still asleep amiss all the noise. Smiling to himself he walked over to the cage and gently opened the top and caressed his pet. The human did not stir as she leaned into the touch. When he looked at her clothes he noticed that he needs to find some new ones soon as well as restock her food supplies.

Closing the cage he walked away towards his own quarters and to recharge.

--**AUTOBOT H.Q.** --

Now after a few weeks since the incident in New York with the seekers Optimus glanced at the screen wishing he hadn't looked.

The building that was attacked contained some heavily injured humans and a few casualties. As the Protectorbots finished cleaning up the mess and the rest of the Autobots managed to inspect it they found that the collateral damage was not all that bad. After helping to repair the building to its rightful look Optimus turned to the officer in charge.

"So are you telling me that one person is not accounted for?" he asked the officer.

"Yes, sir we checked everywhere and every hospital, but all we found was a clip from a video that someone put on YouTube." He said and showed Optimus the computer.

As Optimus Prime watched the scene there was not mistaking Skywarp and Thundercracker on the scene. Though the voices could not be heard the laughing was sure audible to his audio receptors. The two seekers made way with a single human from the building shouting and screaming could be heard as the Protectorbots arrived on scene and they flew off to protect their cargo.

"Her name is Aleria Parkinson and she was taken from her audition by those too assholes," the officer said.

"And what Audition was that?" asked Optimus

"American Idol," was the reply

_Oh boy_ his processor was going on the fritz. He knew that his Autobots would be very angry with them since a good majority of them were American Idol fans. Stealing one of the possible contestants was not a factor to mess with when you got nearly all the Autobots wanting to see who will be in the next season. The image of a badly injured Simon and nearly critical Paula and their now dead guest judge was something that Optimus Prime was sure to deal with in the future when going after the seekers.

As he exited the area and started his long trek back to Autobot headquarters which quite a ways away since it is in Arizona Optimus made contact with Skyfire which was in the area. The said aerial transport flew over allowing Optimus to drive on his lowered landing deck into the cargo bay. The larger Autobot flew upwards and away into the sky. As they neared the _Ark_ sometime later Prime exited the larger Autobot allowing him to transform back to his bipedal mode.

As Skyfire stood taller then Optimus the Autobot leader walked towards the main entrance to their headquarters looking completely lost. The other Autobots were already gathered around the T.V. looking for the new episodes until they heard the report that the building that it was filmed in was destroyed by the Decepticons.

"Those slaggers are seriously going to get melted in the pit when I get my hands on them!" yelled Ironhide as he waved a black hand around.

"Oh shut it!" said Sunstreaker as he was fuming about the lost of some of the gorgeous lights on stage.

As soon as they saw Optimus they stood at attention ready for their new set of orders.

"Autobots it has come to my attention that the building that American Idol was shot in was temporarily unavailable but thanks to the Protectorbots it has been restored and around next week they can start shooting you're oh so beloved show," he said and the Autobots cheered until Prime raised his hand.

"Unfortunately one of the soon to be contestants has gone missing. Shots showed that she was taken by Decepticons and is being held who knows where." He said and this as he predicted raised several shouts from protesting Autobots.

The other Autobots screamed and demanded to go straight to the _Nemesis _and get that girl back. Luck was on Optimus's side when Mirage spoke.

"What good would we do if we all decided to go swimming for Decepticons? I mean come on people you can do better then that," Mirage stated and the others only grumbled before resuming their activities.

As they filed out of the break room Optimus turned to Mirage, "Thank you," he said and Mirage saluted.

--MEANWHILE BACK ON THE NEMESIS--

Aleria woke sometime later to the normal sounds of one of the mechs assigned to cleaning the Rec Room. That mech was the one they called Octane he was one of the triple changers. He was grumbling to himself why he had to clean up the mess that was made the night before. As he cleaned he felt someone watching and turned to find Aleria looking at him and backed away from him.

Grumbling to himself Octane went back to work knowing full well what happens when someone messes with Skywarp's pet. He shuddered the fusion cannon from Megatron when he gave specific orders not to touch the human since she has a way to calm the circuits of any 'Con.

As soon as he was done cleaning the Rec Room he sat down to enjoy a cold cube of Energon.

"I hate cleaning up this Virtual Pig sty," he grumbled.

Aleria could only watch not wanting to say anything and let him continue.

"You know human you are lucky you don't have to deal with the slag that goes on around here. All you do is sit in your cage and sing," he said as he slumped down.

"All I ever do is be loyal to my leader, but recently he is starting to lose it. I think this war has dragged on far enough. I was a merchant before this crap went out. Hell I don't know what I would do anymore if the war is over. Hey human what were you before you got caught up in this?" he asked Aleria

"Um…well I was going to be a singer," she said.

"Really? Well I missed the whole singing ordeal but the guys told me about you. Can you sing a song for me then? Maybe one of these days I should teach you some Cybertronian songs," he said and Aleria thought about it before smiling and nodding.

"Alright then I will try," she said smiling before taking in a deep breath began to think of a song.

Then like magic the song came and the words began to flow.

"_Kizu yori itai basho ga motto oku ni aru tte  
Kanjite shitta tsumetai yoru  
Nani ga shinjitsu nano ka wakaranaku natte iru  
Uso de Nuri kata merareta sekai de_

_Kimi wo mamoritakatta  
Yugami to ai ga kasa natta shunkan ni  
Oi tsumerarete itta kanashimi  
Kaze ga dakishimeta…_

_Ano sora ni hibiki tsutzukeru  
Kimi no kodoku na koe wo wasurenai yo  
Inori ga tokete iku ne… yuki no you ni kieru  
Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara  
Kyou mo sokudo wo agete  
Mada HERO nare naku temo kitto…_

_Mou GIRIGIRI no basho wo samayotteiru no ni ne  
Yowasa ga mie kakure shiteiru  
Tameratteru baai ja nai kotae wa hitotsu dakara  
Asa no hikari matou kono sekai de_

_Yasashisa dake ga nemuru kioku no hate ni  
Dare no egao ukabeta..?  
Sukoshi zutsu usure yuku omoide  
Subete nugi sutete…_

_Atarashii honoo ga umareru  
Zetsubou shika naku temo akiramenai  
Saigo made hokorashiku mune hatte itai  
Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga  
Kanarazu mitsukaru kara  
Me wo sorasazu asu no tame ni yukou_

_Ano sora ni hibiki tsutzukeru  
Kimi no kodoku na koe wo wasurenai yo  
Inori ga tokete iku ne… yuki no you ni kieru  
Ikiru imi wo sagashi nagara  
Kyou mo sokudo wo agete  
Mada HERO nare naku temo kitto…"_

Octane began to clap as Aleria finished her song and a large smile was on his face.

"Not bad human, not bad at all," he said

Feeling better Octane stood up and began to walk out to get ready for his shift. Aleria in the meantime pulled out a piece of paper that she managed to save and began to take notes on a new song.

_Flying in the light of day_

_Soaring…_

She erased that line and began to write again.

_Thunder crashes.._

_No that is not right either…_

She was not a happy camper as she continued to write.

TBC


	7. Wings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**A/n: well now there are many people that gave me some reviews and I thank you very much it is good for me. I love you all! Well as someone emailed me and asked the answer is yes Aleria is sort of a multi lingual music freak just like me. **

**Well this song is called 'Wings' by Leslie Mills and no I did not get it from some stupid Barbie soundtrack. Someone told me that after I got the song and was pissed. Oh well at least it did not come directly from the movie. But since this is a girly girl it does not really matter that much. **

**Anyways on with the story...**

**p.s. takes place about a day after the last chapter and a week after the chapter before that. **

**THE DECEPTICON SONGBIRD**

_Sun is setting turning day to night_

_Ocean's heart is beating bright. _

Satisfied with that Aleria wrote it down with a smirk…

_Well it is a start_

She felt it was just right for the moment as her mind whirled with possibilities.

As she worked hard on her song she failed to notice the cage door opening and Starscream's hand coming in and picking her up until it was too late. Out of all the seekers Starscream liked her the least, but that was tolerable since it kept Skywarp out of trouble it was worth the effort.

He winced as the fresh pains of his new wounds hurt him.

Aleria looked up at Starscream as he held her to him and she saw that his wings had been torn as if he was in another battle. From what she knew there hasn't been one in weeks. Those looked fresh as Starscream carried her to his quarters.

The long walk and down two floors was something that Aleria was not used to. When it finally ended and she saw that Starscream had punched a code on the wall.

The door opened with a hiss and the voices of Thundercracker and Skywarp filled her ears as both seekers yelled at each other. The sounds of a video game going was all that Aleria needed to know what they are fighting over. As she looked they are playing a racing game of some sorts with transformer sized controllers.

"Don't mind those two idiots it was Skywarp's idea to download every human videogame available that he likes and convert it for Transformer use," Starscream growled and headed over to the smaller cage that was made for her.

"Why am I talking to you in the first place fleshy," he said and Aleria shrugged and looked at his wing.

"You should get that fixed," she said pointing to his wing.

"You should remain silent," said Starscream

It was then that Skywarp turned and cursed,

"Holy slag 'Screamer what happened?" he said and Thundercracker paused their game to look at him.

Starscream was covered in burns from an obvious battle. He was missing his wings since they are burned off and a large smoking hole was seen in his chassis just off from his spark.

"Get your aft to Scrapper now!" yelled Thundercracker as he helped Starscream up.

Skywarp grabbed Aleria in the process seeing as she needed a check up anyways. Starscream at first struggled but they managed to convince him to go to Hook and Scrapper to get those damages fixed.

As they exited the room and headed towards the medical wing Aleria looked around and found the purple walls quite soothing at least. As they entered the medical wing the smell of burnt wires and other things filled her nose. Already the Constructicons were busy repairing others but only for minor things.

The seekers led their leader onto one of the recharge berths and Aleria was placed next to him. She then looked up at Starscream and saw he had a scowl on his face. Ok that was normal well normal enough for Aleria to guess that Starscream was in a fowl mood.

When one of them was available it was the one called Hook. He was not too happy to see Starscream and so forced him to wait while he checked on Aleria. When she found to be fine she was ok to leave but not before both Thundercracker and Skywarp left for shift.

Grumbling that he was tuck with the human for a time Starscream glared at her and she tried not to meet his gaze.

"What is it to you human that you stayed near me?" Starscream growled his screechy voice lower then normal.

"Um I don't know my way around the ship," Aleria replied.

Starscream raised an optic ridge but remembered that Aleria was only in her cage and even before then the launch pad when Skywarp brought her home.

Aleria just sat there and began to sing.

"Ooh, hey, yeah

_Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property_

As from today

Starscream could only stare as she sang the song and personally he really did not like the original singer. He'd rather shoot the singer after all she was as mentally disturbed as he was.

_, baby  
You might think that  
I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm_  
_Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I am stronger_

Now at this the Constructicons turned to look at the little human while Hook was busy repairing Starscream's damages. The other injured bots all looked at the human some with disgust but more of them looked at her with contempt. Skywarp's pet proven to be useful yet again as she sang her heart out.

_Than I ever thought  
That I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow_

Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that  
I can't take it but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I am stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own, now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go  
Alright  
Here I go

Stronger than yesterday  
It's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more

Now I am stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I am stronger 

Aleria smiled at Starscream and the mech looked confused at the human as she sat down next to him as he finished his repairs. When he was released he carried her to his lab since he was the next on duty till Skywarp was done and he can take her back. As he placed her down she noticed Laserbeak up in the rafters and Starscream could only glare at the bird.

"What Megatron sent you because he does not trust me?" he said to the bird and Laserbeak only shrugged before looking down at Aleria.

"If you are worried about the human I have no plans on torture or death thank you very much you over grown buzzard," Starscream screeched.

Satisfied Laserbeak flew over his head and headed out the door.

"I never knew he was that worried about you human I think he might like you," Starscream stated watching the cassette leave.

Aleria blushed at that comment and Starscream gotten to work doing what he normally does in his lab. While he was working Aleria was board and so began to write again.

_As the thunder rains high _

_The day warps to night_

_My heart screams out to you amongst the stars_

_My love for you will not end as the thunder cracks and the lightning flashes. _

_My wings shown bright against the darkness of the night. _

_When the moon shines so will the war birds fly_

_Protect me will you_

_Protect your love oh might birds of steel. _

Aleria smiled at the progress she was making to writing until she noticed something on the wall.

"What is that?" she asked Starscream

Looking up from where he was he walked over to the wall.

"That is an old poem from long ago," he said

"Will you read it to me," Aleria asked

"Why?" Starscream demanded

"Sorry I was just curious," she said and sat back down.

"Well don't be that is just a love song that is all," he said

"Did you ever had a lover?" Aleria asked

"Once," Starscream replied

"I never knew that and I am sorry for suggesting it," Aleria saw the sadness in his optics and assumed that she had died during the war.

Starscream only shrugged and looked at his chronometer and sighed realizing that Skywarp is not due out of monitor duty for another two cycles. So he had gotten back to work.

All the while Aleria was grown board again and looked at the thing on the wall and with her small notebook that she had hidden in her pocket she copied the symbols down for future reference.

While she was finishing up she began to hum a song and Starscream turned to her.

"Will you be silent!" he growled

"Sorry," Aleria said

But the song will not leave as she began to sing again. Starscream was about to yell at her when her first words came to her mouth.

_I was  
Living in a fantasy  
Waiting  
For somebody to rescue me  
But I found a way to light the dark  
It was always here inside my heart  
No more fairy tale pretending  
I'll make my own happy ending_

Starscream was at a loss for words as she continued to sing.

_If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying "I can do anything"  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly_

That seemed to pierce the mighty Air Commander right through the spark as she sang without noticing being watched.

_There's a  
Star that's shining down on me  
Reflecting  
Everything that I can be  
Every journey starts inside my heart  
There's no mountain that's too far  
'Cause if I set my mind to it_

_If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying "I can do anything"  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly_

_To take me farther  
Than I ever thought I'd go  
Higher than the Heavens  
'Cause deep inside I know  
_Whatever it is I can do it

_If I wasn't meant to fly  
I wouldn't have these wings  
I wouldn't reach up to the sky  
Every night in my dreams  
There's a voice inside of me  
Saying "I can do anything"  
'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly_

_I wouldn't have these wings  
_

Starscream was far beyond stunned as she finished and the sniffling sound was made behind her. She turned to find Starscream trying to hide his grief.

"You are someone who knows how to play ones emotions," he stated

"I'm sorry," Aleria said

"Don't be if your were Cybertronian I would have shot you for what you are doing to me," he said to her

"Really and what is that?" she asked

"You are making me remember," he stated

"Oh why am I talking to a human of all disgusting creatures!" he shrieked

Aleria thought about it and gave a gentle smile,

"Because sometimes to get things off your chest or chassis in your manner is to talk about it," she said smiling

Starscream glared before sighing at the clock

"Oh good Skywarp is done with monitor duty," he said and picked her up taking her back to Skywarp so he can do something about her.

--HALF AN HOUR LATER--

"Here is your pet you slag head," Starscream growled and deposited Aleria none too gently into Skywarp's hand.

Skywarp glared at Starscream as the seeker made his departure back towards his quarters. Aleria sat down on Skywarp's hand and she watched with sadness as Starscream walked away.

"What crawled up his tail pipe?" asked Skywarp

"I sang and it reminded him of his old lover," she said sadly.

"Oh," he said

TBC


	8. Amaranth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**A/n: well now there are many people that gave me some reviews and I thank you very much it is good for me. I love you all! Well as someone emailed me and asked the answer is yes Aleria is sort of a multi lingual music freak just like me. **

**The Song for this chapter is 'Amaranth' by Nightwish God I love that group regardless of the singer. **

**Anyways on with the fic**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

"Ok let me get this straight you want a what?" asked Swindle as he looked at Skywarp with disbelief.

"You heard me I want you to get a few clothes for Aleria! Or at least steal that machine humans use to wash their garments in and dry them. The garments she is currently wearing is beginning to smell, and I am getting sick of hearing 'Screamer yell at me about the smell of the human. Ok so she washes them but it is not enough to get the smell out. And get some of those things human females use for that time of the month when they bleed without wounds." Skywarp said making his list.

"Alright with the price you paid me it would be more then that I will also get the human some new garments as well seeing as her old ones would probably have to fly in the waste compactor anyways." Swindle replied with repulsion.

He was not a happy dealer since he prefers weapons over everything else.

As he walked out of the hallway towards the launch bay Skywarp sighed as he walked towards his own quarters. Taking care of pets is harder then he thought but at least he enjoys this one. He is learning though that taking responsibility for one's pet is a lot of work, but entertaining at the same time.

As he entered the room he shares with Thundercracker and Starscream for lack of better terms no one was there. There was a lounge part of the room where it separated into three recharge rooms where there is one recharge berth each and a place for personal stuff. The seekers share this room while the coneheads share another. After all due to lack of room they all had to share and when more resources came over the years here on Earth they were able to expand their headquarters.

At the time Aleria was so glad to be able to move around in her cage as compared to her old one when she first got here. At the moment Ravage was with her purring while she stroked the wires under his armor. The robo-feline enjoyed this attention since no one other then the cassette twins are able to unkink a few tight wires. The human having her hand smaller is able to do this with less problems then his brothers.

When Aleria was finished she closed the panel to Ravage's armor and she smiled softly to him.

"Feeling better," she said and the Decepticon panther nodded as he trotted off.

"Ravage's condition: acceptable" was a voice from the door and Aleria turned from her cage to see Soundwave looking at her with an emotionless tone.

"Thanks I guess," she said rather sheepishly.

"Skywarp's pet acceptable," was the reply

Aleria stared at Soundwave like he had just lost his head. Normally the Communication's Officer never speaks such compliments except to his cassettes. It was rare of Soundwave to even suggest it to others outside his circle of cassettes. But when he said it to Aleria it was something new that even the few mechs in the table across the Rec Room thought was unusual.

"Why say I am acceptable?" Aleria asked in curiosity

"Laserbeak accepts which is rare so I accept," replied Soundwave

"Oh," was the reply but Aleria said no more.

It was then that loud music could be heard from Soundwave's chest and he quickly ejected Frenzy and Rumble onto the Rec Room. Music was blaring from Rumble so loud that Soundwave with all his emotionless features seemed to glare daggers at the two.

As he glared at the two cassettes they did not notice as they danced to the beat.

Aleria recognized the instrumental version of the song as Nightwish's _Amaranth_.

She began to hum to herself as the music blared and Soundwave's voice was clear to the two.

"Rumble, Frenzy desist!" he said

The two only continued their dancing as they are deaf to Soundwave's voice.

Soundwave tried the psychic link but they seemed to close him off.

It was also then that the three seekers all burst into the room guns blazing.

"Rumble, Frenzy turn that music down right now!" Starscream screeched over the noise.

Thundercracker was already holding his audios as he and Skywarp tried to find peace. The music was just too loud as they continued to blare it. The music was horrid at least and even Aleria was having a hard time hearing.

It was when Megatron came storming in that the other mechs quickly ran to the farthest corner as his fusion cannon came online. The explosion that was heard still could not deter the two who continued to dance. It was then that Soundwave figured out that they have their internal comm. turned off and are using it to listen to that racket.

He was about to give them a psychic attack when Aleria tapped the hand nearest to her cage.

"Can you turn on the microphone please," she said to him over the noise.

He could read her lips just fine and did so as the other cassettes burst out from him.

Aleria knew just what to do with this.

She heard the song ending and then the two started the song up again just to piss off everyone.

At the same time Aleria began her exercises of warming her voice up. When she was done it was time to start singing.

With the microphones up all the way she began to sing.

"_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

By now the music was more bearable as Aleria sang her heart out.

_War between him and the day_

_  
Need someone to blame_

_  
In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give_

Caress the one, the Never Fading_, Rain in your heart,  
the tears of snow white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time

_we reach__ For the ones, whoever dare_

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never Fading Rain in your heart

_the tears of snow white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Caress the one, the Never Fading_ Rain in your heart,  
the tears of snow white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling

Caress the one, the Never Fading Rain in your heart,  
the tears of snow white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Caress the one, the Never Fading Rain in your heart,  
the tears of snow white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak!

_**daybreak!**__"_

When Aleria finished the music stopped and both Rumble and Frenzy stared at her as she bore a smile to her face. As they stared they then suddenly noticed the many guns pointed at them including one very large fusion cannon.

"Um I think we are in trouble," said Frenzy.

"You two will report to the waste disposal unit NOW!" with that Megatron fired his cannon and the two scampered out of the room.

"As for the rest of you put those damn things away and carryout what you were going to do!" Megatron said and the others quickly scrambled out of the way as the Decepticon leader kicked the two cassettes out of the room.

They scrambled down the hall and disappeared around the bend with Megatron at their heals fusion cannon blazing.

"Slag that means we have to repair the floor," said Mixmaster as he looked in the direction they disappeared.

Soundwave turned to Aleria and nodded before he too left leaving the other cassettes to watched the cage.

"Wow you sure know how to shut them up," said Skywarp as he sat down by Aleria's cage and offered his hand to his pet.

Aleria hopped out after he opened the door and he gently stroked the top of her head.

"Well they did hurt everyone's ears." Was the reply

"If you were a transformer I would have asked you out," he said in a joking matter.

Blushing at her master's apparent try at flirting she looked down.

"You seem to be getting pale, Skywarp are you giving her enough UV light?" Starscream stated.

"What do you mean?" Skywarp demanded

"You aft head you are supposed to give her at least two to four hours of sunlight a day to keep her skin healthy, now look at her she is getting too pale!" Starscream demanded.

"Hey when all of a sudden you became the expert on humans?" Skywarp demanded

"Since he was the one who was taking care of Aleria when you were neglecting in that area," Thundercracker broken in.

Grumbling to himself Aleria patted his hand gently remaining quiet.

And that was how it went for the rest of the night.

TBC__


	9. Megatron's Briliant Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 9 Megatron's brilliant plan**

"Are you sure this will work?" said Megatron as he spoke to Swindle

"I am sure my lord from what I heard if we disguised ourselves as humans we can have an easier time figuring out how to get energy sources without alerting the Autobots." Swindle said

"Well from what I gather they are using a Solar Powered plant not too far from their base." Starscream stated as he reported his Intel

"Well we will just have to test that theory now won't we," replied Megatron.

"And how will we do that oh fearless leader?" Starscream replied back sarcastically.

"SKYWARP!" yelled Megatron

Skywarp came stumbling in a few minutes later

"Yes my lord?" he said falling to his knees after tripping over his own thrusters.

"Can you please bring that human here; I have a use for that useless pet of yours," Megatron said

Skywarp was about to protest for her behalf but a crimson glare from Megatron got him running into the hallway.

When he returned a few minutes later he held in his hand the sleepy form of Aleria. The human in question looked confused as Megatron pointed to the machine.

"Wait why don't we test it out on one of the cassettes?" said Skywarp suddenly worried for his pet.

"Do you question me Skywarp?" Megatron asked

"No my leader," Skywarp said and Aleria was suddenly afraid as she clung to his fingers.

"It's ok," Skywarp cooed as he petted her on the head gently.

Aleria was clearly frightened now that he was forced to place her into the chamber. She suddenly felt very scared and stared pounding on the force field that appeared around her screaming for them to let her out. Tears of fear came from her eyes as she cried.

"Activate the machine!" Megatron ordered

"As you command," replied Soundwave

The machine hummed with light as it enveloped Aleria as she screamed in fear.

Skywarp watched with sadness as his pet vanished _since when did I start caring for a human?_ He asked himself

When the light vanished there was nothing then the light appeared again in the form of another chamber much larger then the first.

When the light vanished what shocked all of them was the appearance of a femme. She was on the ground crying her optics out. Right now she is without an alternate form but there was something off about her and that is not the fact that she was still a bit organic in nature but a femme all the same.

Skywarp's fuel pump was caught in his throat when he saw the little femme in front of him.

"Aleria?" he said

TBC


	10. A New Look

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 10 A new Look **

Aleria got up slowly as she looked at her hands and whimpered by the appearance of them.

They were metal

She looked at her now metallic knees and found that they too are metal and down her body length. She still retained her female look except for the bust line, but she was female still. As she looked down at herself she found that her armor did not look like any of the other Decepticons. In fact she looked up and saw to her horror the main Decepticons looking down at her in a leery look.

She backed away right then and there.

That is until she hit someone or something.

Arms wrapped around her and helped her to her feet and she found herself looking into the optics of Skywarp her master.

"Well it seems as if the machine works," said Megatron

"Indeed oh brilliant leader," Starscream said sarcastically.

Aleria was currently plain silver with nothing underneath or even a paint job. She did not resemble anything which is a surprise to her but she clung onto Skywarp's waist. The said Decepticon did not move as Megatron leaned in closer to the femme. Grabbing her roughly by her chin he looked down at her.

"Give me a physical on her and then change her back," he said as he backed away to give the Constructicons room to check her over.

"She is perfectly operational sir," said Scrapper as he put his tools away.

"Excellent now return her to the chamber and return her to normal," Megatron said

Aleria was guided into the chamber and the glass was lowered again. Once again the machine went but something went wrong. The machine blew causing smoke and screeching sounds before it died. When the glass lifted again Aleria was still a robot and Megatron looked downright pissed.

"What is the meaning of this!" he growled low in that dangerous voice of his.

"Um sir I just found the problem," said Bonecrusher as he lifted an obviously burned object.

"What is that?" Megatron demanded

"The converter ray sir, I have to order a new one from Cybertron but that is all that was damaged. It looks as if someone put an old one in here that was not compatible with the machine," replied the Constructicon.

"Well get it fixed!" Megatron demanded and the Constructicons ran to get things done.

The order was already scent to Cybertron to have it delivered after it was done being constructed. In the meantime Aleria was still in the room trapped in the glass.

"Um sir…" said a reluctant Rumble

"WHAT!" thundered Megatron

"What do we do about her?" asked Rumble

Megatron turned to the protoform in the glass. Thinking to himself he turned towards Skywarp.

"Get her cleaned up and in some sort of dressing having her naked like that is starting to get a bunch of these guys horny," he said.

Skywarp nodded before he opened the glass and whispered softly to Aleria.

"Hey it's alright," he said as he held his hand out to her.

Aleria gradually and reluctantly took it using her other hand to cover her body somewhat considering she no longer has the human assets. As they walked Skywarp led her to he and his companion's quarters all the while being leered at by many Decepticons on base.

When they finally got to Skywarp's quarters the Seeker opened the door and they both entered. Already Thundercracker was there preparing the couch when Skywarp told him of the situation. It was then that Starscream entered the room as well with some thermal blankets for her and some Energon.

Aleria looked up as she was handed the cup of Energon and after some coaxing from Starscream managed to drink it. She looked at the three and sighed to herself knowing her fate. As he looked at the T.V. she wondered how she ended up like this as she stared at her hand.

She often would think of freedom from her cage. How she was finally free but the price she paid for it was too much for even her to comprehend. As she watched the other Decepticons wonder around the room doing various things she looked down at her own hand.

A knock on the door turned everyone's attention to it.

It was Starscream who growled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I have something for the human." It was Hook on the other end.

"Oh and what is it?" Starscream grumbled

"Megatron ordered her to have something to wear other then nothing," said Hook and Starscream opened the door as Hook carried in some armor.

This time all three seekers stood up as he placed them on the now emptied table. He walked out of the room as the three eyed him warily.

As soon as the door closed Starscream went into his room and pulled out a device.

"What is that 'Screamer?" asked Skywarp

"I made this myself to see if old Megs decided to do something about placing a tracking device on one of the few femmes he laid his optics on," Starscream replied as he ran a scan over her armor and on herself to make sure there are no devices on her.

The device did pick up one such object and it was not from the armor. For even before Starscream turned it on the sound of screeching could be heard from the vents and Laserbeak and Ravage came in.

Both of Soundwave's cassettes looked down at them before leaping in and going for the armor. Ravage took a piece and pawed at it while Laserbeak landed on Aleria's shoulder and pecked at her chassis.

The other two seekers did not know what was it but Starscream knew what it was having seen it numerous times.

"Open your chassis," he ordered

For some reason Aleria felt violated but did as he ordered and he looked at something that made him hiss.

"That glitch," he said as he pulled out something with the outmost care.

It was a small device one that Starscream growled with distaste.

"Glitch," he said as he turned to the cassettes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked them.

It was then that Laserbeak played a holographic image for all of them.

"_Two devices on Aleria detected: one on armor from Hook other near spark case, alternative: remove device. Megatron directive: use Aleria for personal use; Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave objective: Send Aleria to Cybertron get new identity and new life till restored to true form." _

With that the message ended and Laserbeak gave a soft hoot before he was off into the ventilation shaft again and Ravage sat there giving a soft mew towards the sheepish Aleria before he too disappeared.

"Well that is weird I guess old Soundwave likes you," Skywarp said to Aleria and if she were still human Aleria would have blushed deep crimson in embarrassment.

"I guess you need to find an alternative mode," Thundercracker said looking at the armor with distain.

He picked it up and threw it down the waste disposal.

"There no more tracking device," he said

"Then how do we get Aleria out of here to get an Alternative Mode?" asked Skywarp

"Well we can always ask Astrotrain to take us," said Thundercracker

"Astrotrain?" asked Skywarp

"Yeah, why not,"

So all three seekers set out to give Aleria a new look one that does not involve tracking devices.


	11. Going Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 11: Going Shopping**

The one thing that Starscream loved being Second in Command is the fact that someone can and will always bow before you unless you are Megatron. Starscream was actually proud of his rank for once since no one questioned him when he entered the space bridge to Cybertron. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed also with Aleria wrapped up in a warm blanket followed. As soon as they entered Cybertron Aleria was glad she no longer could breathe.

As she entered into the city of eternal night she was surprised by the sight of the war torn planet. All over were the bodies of many as well as the scavengers that took what they need from said parts. The three seekers led her down to a transport bot who gladly took them towards a part of the city that had the few remaining shops around. Aleria was fascinated by the different kinds of shops and the curious name for a city. Before they left Cybertron Starscream insisted on Skywarp downloading the Cybertronian language to Aleria so that she knows how to read and understand Cybertronian.

As they walked the streets Starscream could see that the shops are still busy with life as customers from all corners of Cybertron bid their way into the shops to buy various supplies. But he noted with distain that the Energon prices are rather high. After refueling they made their way towards the nearest shop which is form armor plating. It was for femmes since the type of armor made in there was for someone of the femme model.

Aleria watched as the three seekers made their way in. The three are famous it seems as people backed away from them. Aleria had to keep her head down and body covered seeing as the other femmes have armor and she was nothing but wires.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked and gasped when he saw Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp standing before him.

"Yes, you can help us," Starscream said while Skywarp held his arm around Aleria in a comforting gesture to her nervousness.

"You can help by finding us armor for our femme friend here," he said pointing to Aleria.

"And what might your friend's name be?" he asked looking with distain and pity for the young femme being held by Skywarp.

"Nightwish," was all Aleria said.

"Nightwish? That is a pretty name here let me take some measurements to see what size would fit you best," he said taking her in the back.

When Nightwish (I will call her that for now on) walked in the back she quickly took off the blanket covering her and the stunned shop keeper could hardly keep his optics off.

"Nothing skimpy," said Skywarp who stood in the dark with arms folded around his front.

The shop keeper nodded as he took measurements and disappeared into the back. When he returned he had her try on many different types of armor for a protoform femme. Still nothing as either it is too big for the bust line or the mechs behind her pointed guns at the shop keeper. The poor shop keeper ran into the back and finally found something suitable for her protoform until she gotten an alternative form.

As she walked out Nightwish was stunned to find that she was nothing but dull silver while the others were in vibrant colors for display. It was then that they walked into another shop this one for painting armor and left with a new black armor with bright blue streaks along her arms and legs.

Looking down at herself she was amazed to see such a change in her. She now was as vibrant as those around her. She kept looking in the mirror to check on herself to make sure that she was not dreaming. As she looked she was smiling as she was satisfied with the outcome. Her helmet was rounded unlike the rough squarish one on her companions. She walked along the streets with the Decepticons in tow.

"Now all we need is an alternate form for you to transform into," Skywarp said all too happy as he stared at Nightwish.

The said femme if she was still human would have blushed at the seeker. She was clearly embarrassed by the antics of the seekers. She had to smile at him a rather soft smile. Her green optics was enough to melt anyone's spark.

As she walked down the street she could see that the war torn town did have a life on its own as it tried to get by.

When they went to a shop that contained units to upgrade and scan an alternate mode Nightwish looked through them all. She finally settled on an Earth alternate mode seeing as she wants something familiar and from home. The form she chose was that of F-22 raptor since they showed sleek grace in the air. When trying out the alternate form she had the mechs teach her how to fly.

Even at full speed the three of them proved to be superior due to their advanced technology. Nightwish even though she was suppose to be the superior fighter jet was an even match for them. She could dance in the air if she wished as she played in the skies above the city of Kaon. When she transformed she let the air move around her arms to show how she flew with the other three on her tail as she played with them.

When she was done testing her new system she landed gracefully with all three seekers behind her. As she turned she looked to be in front of some sort of bar or restaurant.

"Ah the good old Cog's" said Skywarp as he walked around to get a good drink.

"I don't think so 'Warp we were going over to my place remember. I bet little Nimbus and Windshear would love to see you again," Thundercracker said and Skywarp beamed as he walked in the direction of a complex that looked to be built for seekers. Nightwish laughed as the black seeker made his way over to the streets.

"Such a sparkling," Starscream muttered

"Well that is our younger brother remember," Thundercracker stated

As Nightwish entered the complex with Thundercracker and Starscream they first visited a floor with some old mech and femme which turned out to be the Thundercracker's creators. After visiting them and introducing Nightwish they went up a few more floors to a rather more luxurious apartment. There was a few toys on the ground and some paints.

"Jetstream! Jetstream you home," Thundercracker called and out walked into the room.

All Nightwish could see was two very small and silver forms rushed out from their room and collide with Thundercracker's legs. Thundercracker smiled as he scooped up the sparklings. One was bigger then the other that much Nightwish could tell.

"Well I am glad to see you home all safe and sound," was a rather welcoming voice coming from the nearby fueling station.

A rather dark purple femme exited from the station. She was the same type of model as Thundercracker but she still wore her colors in a dark green and white instead of blue. Thundercracker walked up to her and gave her a kiss before scooping up the two smaller bots and each gave them a hug.

At the site of Thundercracker hugging the little ones she turned to Starscream the only mech still standing seeing as her own master Skywarp was off playing with the little ones.

"Is this Thundercracker's family?" Nightwish asked

"Yes, you see Thundercracker has lived here long before the war with his sparkmate Jetstream before they had these bundles of joy," Starscream said as he watched the other two seekers play with the little ones.

"What about you?" Nightwish asked the Air Commander

"I have a family of my own yes, but they live on the other side of the planet in Vos. My sparkmate and sparkling too are waiting for me and I leave tomorrow to see them," Starscream said.

"What bout Skywarp?" she asked

"Skywarp has no one his creators were killed during the early days of the war. Thundercracker and I found him in the ruins of Crystal City. The Autobots have ravaged the place and killed is family in a raid to stop an energy outpost for the Decepticon forces." He said

"Oh I see," Nightwish said and said no more after that.

Later that night Nightwish was awoken by the sounds of someone crying.

Getting up she walked down from where she was sleeping to the recharge chamber where the two little ones were recharging.

Well they were not recharging.

"What is wrong?" asked Nightwish

"I can't activate my recharge program," said the little one a femme with light pink accented armor.

Her brother wore a light blue like his father and held his sister close.

"She always gets scared at night and refuses to tell ma about it," said the little mech.

"It's alright," replied Nightwish as she got down on her hands and knees before settling on her aft.

She held them close before she started to sing.

_Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume  
nemuri no naka kara  
mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto  
tsuredasu no_

futatsume no kotoba wa kaze  
yukute wo oshiete  
kamisama no ude no naka e  
tsubasa wo aoru no

tokete itta kanashii koto wo  
kazoeru you ni  
kin'iro no ringo ga  
mata hitotsu ochiru

mita koto mo nai fuukei  
soko ga kaeru basho  
tatta hitotsu no inochi ni  
tadoritsuku basho

furui mahou no hon  
tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari  
itsuka aeru yokan dake

we can fly  
we have wings  
we can touch floating dreams  
call me from so far  
through the wind  
in the light

mittsume no kotoba wa hum ..  
mimi wo sumashitara  
anata no furueru ude wo  
sotto tokihanatsu

_The first word was "dream"  
From the middle of sleep  
Which secretly accompanies  
The darkness in my heart_

The second word was "wind"  
Directing my journey  
From God's arms,  
Fanning wings

As if counting  
the melting sorrows,  
Yet another golden  
apple fell

Not even looking at the scenery,  
There is the place you're going  
With merely a single life,  
You struggle to reach that place

An old magic book;  
moondrops; the curtain of night--  
Only a premonition of meeting someday

We can fly  
We have wings  
We can touch floating dreams  
Call me from so far  
Through the wind  
In the light

The third word was "hum"..  
Caught by straining ears  
As I softly release  
Your trembling arms

As she watched the young sparklings began to drift off to recharge as she laid them down into their beds.

"Can you sing one more song please?" asked the femme and Nightwish smiled before singing another one. This one even slower then the last one.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be as darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home_

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now 

She looked again to see the sparklings had their optics turned off deep in recharge as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"That is the first time I've seen someone put those two to sleep," said a voice and Nightwish turned to find Jetstream standing just outside the door.

"I guess you are attuned to their needs eh?" she said with a soft smile.

"I've always had and had trouble recharging myself as I worry over my sparkmate for his safe return. Everyday he is out there fighting is a day I will never recharge well worrying that he would be offlined any day or anytime and I would get the call from Shockwave. But seeing as he came home today fills my spark with joy," Jetstream said and Nightwish smiled back.

"I am glad to know that,"

"Well we both need to get some recharge in before the new day comes," with that the older Decepticon femme walked away towards where she and Thundercracker shared a recharge berth. Nightwish walked over to the guest berth where she curled up and started her programming thinking about this war that these people were in and how it was going to turn out.

TBC

**The song was 'Voices' by Akino Arai if you want to hear it you can find it under the anime Macross Plus. The other song is called 'May it Be' from Celtic Women and from Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring. **


	12. Beat It!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 12: Beat It!**

It was well into the next morning when Nightwish woke from her recharge cycle. Optics going online Nightwish slowly let her systems boot and run a diagnostics. When everything was green she stood up and walked out.

She was surprised that the little ones were still asleep while Jetstream prepared their Energon ration. While at the Earth base onboard the Nemesis Nightwish saw that the Decepticons indulged themselves on Energon, but here on Cybertron from what she heard from Starscream the energy is scarce because of the war.

As they made their way further through the city of Kaon, Nightwish could not help but think of some of the cities back on Earth. The cities were more like the slums of some of Earth's worst cities as she walked further with the three seekers.

As the streets gave way to a more industrial area.

The lights from the many bars and shops were enough to drive even Nightwish nuts. They were just overwhelming as the noise came in through her audio receptors. At times like this she wished she was human again so she could hide inside the confines of Skywarp's cockpit.

_Wait where did that come from?_ She asked herself as she followed the mechs into a kind of shady bar on the far corner of the city.

As they entered the bar it was full of noise and smoke as several species of creatures from all over the galaxy gathered enjoying either oil or other refined drinks. The bar keeper was a brawly looking femme with a large cannon mounted on her shoulder.

"Who is that?" asked Nightwish

"That is Heatwave, Soundwave and Shockwave's younger sister," explained Starscream as they all gathered at the far end of the bar.

The bar was rather rowdy, but kept in line as Heatwave passed on the drinks. It was then that the said owner of the bar walked over to the trine and their friend.

"Well, well, well look at what the cyber-cat dragged in," she said as she handed down a few drinks.

"Nice to see you to 'Heat," said Thundercracker

"Nice to see you too boys how is my brothers doing?" she asked

"Besides the fact that they are still as dull as pit then I would say yeah they have not changed," said Skywarp

Heatwave laughed at their attempt to tease her brothers.

"What can't handle the fact that Soundwave is the silent type I can tell you all sorts of stories of when he was younger," Heatwave said laughing

"Really what did old Soundwave do when he was younger?" asked Skywarp wanting to bring up the past.

"Let's see there was the time that he and Shocky…"

"Wait? _Shocky?" _said Thundercracker

"Well Yeah! Shocky used to scream when 'Ama took away his toy because he was playing with 'Day's things." Heatwave said

That sent shocks of laughter going through the table about the ever logical and stoic Shockwave screaming and yelling as a sparkling.

Suddenly there was a loud noise sounding from the distance and Heatwave sighed as she stood up. Apparently there was a small brawl going on, on the other side of the bar that she was not too fond of. As she walked over towards them the four seekers began to talk amongst themselves.

That is until a rather large mech came flying and landed on their table destroying it.

It was a large electric blue mech with no symbol on him stating that he is neutral while the one who threw him was a rather large Decepticon. His Autobot friend next to him began to crack his knuckles as he started towards the smaller mech and grabbed him around the neck. He then threw him across the room again. When Skywarp stood up to say something the second mech the Autobot pushed Skywarp into Starscream causing the cube that was in Starscream's hand to spill all over him.

That is when all three soldiers stood up and Starscream was fuming with Energon spilled all over him.

By then several more mechs joined in the flay when the second threw the blue mech into another table of rowdy Autobots/Decepticons/Neutrals. They all stood up and began to go after the two mechs. That is when things started to get worse.

The fight had started escalating when Heatwave and her bouncers jumped in trying to break up the crowd. It did not end well with Heatwave as she was flown on the side with her helmet bleeding fluid on the floor.

The three seekers made their way over to the fight with Nightwish rushing over to the fallen Heatwave. As she knelt down to help the femme Heatwave looked up from where she had fallen and holding her helmet.

"Thanks," she said

"What are they fighting over?" asked Nightwish.

"Those stupid mechs are fighting because the green one's femme had gotten into the seat of another mech; flirting with him just to spite her mech, and that is how the fight had gotten started," Stated Heatwave

Shaking her head Nightwish helped the larger femme up, and when she was up the femme was going to help break up the fight. That is until Heatwave held out her hand.

"Stay here this fight is a little too rough for a seeker femme like you," she said and walked away back to the fight.

Nightwish felt useless now as she huffed. Turning her head she looked until she found a mic and a unit where one can access the different types of music or where she can do her own. The music system itself looked unused since the band had long since disappeared when the war began. From what she heard from Skywarp and Thundercracker when she was human music, art and other creative things have been almost non-existent since everyone femme, mech and otherwise has been recruited to the war. Only those either to disabled, old or very young or parental units stayed out of it. Those who claim neutrality also stayed out of the war.

As far as Nightwish went this is just like back on Earth where humans fought over resources. Earth though would encourage the use of the arts to help humans remember the consequences of the war. Resources were always a thing fought over on Earth that was the start of many wars. The difference is here on Cybertron there is none; so they have to take their fight elsewhere to see who would survive this war, but for now she must stop this fight, and to do that she is going to show them a different method of doing it.

Starting up the old system she began to play a song on her song list that she downloaded before she came to Cybertron.

As the music started to play everyone turned their heads towards the femme seeker on the stage.

The familiar sound of the guitar ripping was enough of an attention grabber.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, _

_you better disappear _

_  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear _

_  
So beat it__,_

_just beat it_

By now everyone who was not fighting started to clap their hands at Nightwish as the fight on the other side of the room resumed. The femme who they were fighting over was dancing on the floor to the disgust of most of the patrons.

_You better run, _

_you better do what you can _

_  
Don't wanna see no blood,_

_don't be a macho man _

_  
You wanna be tough, _

_better do what you can  
So beat it, _

_but you wanna be bad_

By now Nightwish has gotten into the song and started to dance to it as well. By now the fight had ended with Heatwave, Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp kicking out the troublemakers including the femme.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it _

At this time others started to walk in from the street and began to dance to the beat of the music which Nightwish was glad she was playing the Fall Out Boy version of this song.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it _

While Nightwish sang the three seekers helped Heatwave clean up the mess a bit after all she is a fellow Decepticon even though she is not part of the war. Both Autobot and Decepticon patrons helped a bit after all Heatwave may be a Decepticon, but she does not allow the old hatred to filter into her bar. Anyone bringing that kind of thing into the bar is going to get his aft handed to him by the owner. 

_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad _

When the mess was cleaned since it did not take long the three seekers decided to join in the dancing. 

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
_

At the bar Heatwave and her partner a fellow femme but an Autobot named Hydroplane served drinks. All the while everyone was having a good time for once whether it by Autobot or Decepticon.

_  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
_

The three Seekers had never had a good time in a long time so they danced up a good portion. While Thundercracker and Starscream are both taken Skywarp did not hesitate in dancing with the lady bots.

_  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
_

By now Shockwave entered the bar to see his sister. After explaining what just went down Heatwave told Shockwave to go have a good time. Now when Shockwave meant to walk out after refusing his sister the music that was pounding on the old speakers was enough to gain his attention. Turning he spotted the dark navy blue femme seeker on the stage singing while the familiar forms of Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were dancing with others including those not of their faction. Shrugging his shoulders even when Heatwave placed her hand on his shoulders she smiled with her orange paintjob and laughed at her brother's silence.

**What never expected to hear music again dear brother?** Heatwave commed him

**Not in a long time dear sister** was the reply

**Well why don't you have some fun for once you old sour puss and relax** Heatwave replied

**I don't dance** Shockwave said

**Oh come on it can't be that bad I bet the seekers won't know if you have a good time** Heatwave stated and Shockwave said

**My reputation will be ruined if I did** he said

**So that has not stopped you before dear brother **Heatwave said

Sighing in defeat Shockwave was handed a large cube of fine oil and then walked up to the three seekers.

_  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it _

Now when the song was over everyone cheered and asked for more so Nightwish gladly gave them another song as she started another song on her song list.

_hakisuteta kotoba no imi sae  
fukaku kangaetari wa shinai  
ima o tada nigekiru dake  
_

To the shock of the seeker trine Shockwave walked up to them,

**Mind if I joined you?** He asked his voice showed he was rather shy about it.

All three turned to Heatwave who gave them a thumbs up. Smiling them gave him devious stares before getting him to dance and showing him how.

_  
mata nanimo nakatta you ni  
onaji koto o kurikaeshiteru  
muimi na no yo mata sonna nige  
_

By now after trying to get out Heatwave had to save her brother Shockwave when he tried to leave and several femmes tried to take him. After chasing them off she offered him a chance to loosen up and dance with her and the seekers.

_  
kekkyoku_

_youchi de_

_kodomo no _

_manmada ne  
hitori _

_yogari _

_kako no jibun wa mou sutena  
_

At first Shockwave refused to dance giving his status but after some begging from his younger sister he had to give in.

_  
tadashii yokubou nara onaka ippai mitaseba ii  
dakedo dokoka ga ketsurakushita mama no yokubou nara  
kiken na shakai tsukutte shimau  
mada maniau kara ne_

_juni nante kimenai kyousou  
sorede nani o manandeiku no?  
mokuteki no nai KAKEKKO...  
shinkashiteiku katei de ima  
taikashiteiku ningen tachi wa  
rotou ni mayoi miushinatta  
bakuzen_

_to sae _

_risou mo egakenai  
imada kotae nante _

_MON kasuri mo dekizu ni_

_tadashii tatakai wa sou kimi no naka de hajimaru  
kimi nara dou suru?_

_Mou GIRI GIRI ja nai?  
houkaishite shimau mae ni arubeki sugata o  
omoi_

_okoshite mitemina yo_

_FIGHT OR FLIGHT  
FIGHT OR FLIGHT_

_dare ga_

_tadashiku _

_dare ga _

_machigai ka  
sonna_

_koto wa_

_ate ni mo naranai yo ne mou..._

_nigedashita tte_

_nanimo umarete konai yo  
osoraku tabun nikushimi ya koukai  
ma gyaku no tenkai me ni mieteru dakara koso  
shikkari jibun motte!_

_tadashii tatakai wa_

_sou kimi no naka de hajimaru  
kimi nara dou suru? _

_Mou GIRI, GIRI ja nai?  
houkaishite shimau mae ni arubeki sugata o  
omoi okoshite mitemina yo _

At the end of the song Heatwave looked at her chronometer and sighed.

"All right you lot sorry to break this up but time to close shop!" Heatwave called and everyone groaned as they grabbed whatever they had and walked out which included several cubes of high grade.

Nightwish walked off the stage with a sigh as the three seekers helped her down. She was exhausted but surprised to see the large purple mech standing there with Heatwave.

"Who is that?" she asked the three seekers

"Oh that is old grumpy Shockwave, Heatwave's brother and head general of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron. Don't mind him if he is a bit of a bore. Only Heatwave seems to get him to relax and show some emotion. I guess being the youngest does that to you," said Skywarp as he led them out.

They headed back towards Thundercracker's place and explained everything to Jetstream who seems to laugh at the footage that all three produced of Shockwave dancing to the femmes trying to get into his armor. The children laughed as well before being sent to bed. Nightwish gladly gave them a song to help them go into recharge.

When she emerged however she found the serious face of Jetstream in the living area. The other femme looked at Nightwish as the three seeker mechs already turned in after cleaning up.

"What is it Jetstream?" she asked the femme.

"You," she said

"What about me? Did I do something wrong?" Nightwish asked

"No, that is not it*sigh* you have done a lot of things since coming to Cybertron," she said and patted the couch when she sat down.

Nightwish sat down next to her.

"What you have done is something that no one has done in a very long time…bring happiness back to Cybertron," she said

"What do you mean?" asked Nightwish

"You brought music back to Cybertron when it was lost for so long. Those who remember it have kept it secret for a long time fearing that someone would destroy it. You see you were human so you don't understand much, but when a war like this dragged for millions of years everyone suffers." Replied Jetstream as she looked down at her hands.

"Every cycle, every vorn that Thundercracker is away I am scared that he would never come out of this alive. I fear that he, Starscream and Skywarp would be killed in battle one day." At this Nightwish could see something that she never saw in a machine before.

Tears

Not the tears of water that humans cry but tears of cleaning fluid.

Jetstream was crying

"Everyday I worry about my sparkmate and I am filled with joy that he returns home every once in a while when he can and so are his sparklings, but when he is away I always fear that the intercom would come on and Shockwave would announce his death. I fear that Nightwish and it is fear that drives this planet to silence. You on the other hand who have come to an equally war like race have always had music, art and something to live for. What do we have to live for that is so worth living for…nothing? This war has ravaged Cybertron to nothing but a husk of a world with no resources left and the Autobots refused to let go of some of their ideals. Well not the ones who fight this battle for they are too weary of this war but those who refused to even dirty their hands. I am scared Nightwish, for my sparkmate and my children for when they get to their adult forms they will have to fight as well. We are all destined to fight except for me as a parental unit." With that Nightwish held Jetstream close as she cried

"The sparklings sensed this too and thus is why they are having a hard time recharging; I just wish they could grow up without fear of war. But this war has dragged on long enough for millions of vorns that no one is willing to sing a song or do a piece of art anymore without it being referred to as propaganda or some sort of hate message." She said

As Nightwish held her she had to say something.

"Humans on Earth sing songs and do arts to remind others of what this war is about, but they also teach about love, hope, and togetherness to tell others to hold on even in times of war because eventually that war is going to end." She said

"Will you sing for me?" asked Jetstream

"Sure," replied Nightwish and led her to the balcony.

As she sat down at the edge of the balcony Nightwish took a deep breath through her intakes before projecting her voice into the eternal night that is Cybertron.

_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I  
_

Down in the streets below someone turned up to listen to the voice…an empty looked up towards the tower that was the Seeker apartments to the sound of music.

_  
Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay  
_

Others who had been walking the streets that late turned up to look and listen.

_  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I_

Nightwish turned to find Jetstream deep in recharge on the chair and smiled only to leap back in shock seeing Thundercracker there at the door. Placing his finger to his mouth parts he gathered up Jetstream to take her to the recharge berth but not before mouthing the words thank you. Holding her bridal style he smiled his thanks before taking her to bed. Smiling to herself Nightwish turned in for the night knowing that tomorrow she will be going to Vos to meet the family of Starscream.

TBC

**Songs: 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boy**

'**Fight or Flight' by Yuu Kobayashi**

**'If We Hold on Together' by Diana Ross**


	13. Golden Armor

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 13: Golden Armor**

The next morning or solar cycle Nightwish woke from her recharge fully ready to take on the world. As she rose from her recharge berth already the sounds of traffic high in the sky alerted her to the day of Cybertron. As she rose and went to clean herself up in the wash racks. As she let the cleaning solutions cleanse her body she felt the tension leave her. All the while thinking about leaving the city of Kaon to the city of Vos. It was harder to leave the two sparklings who waved back at Nightwish and asking if she could come back and sing to them again.

Then again they did not want to deny their friend in Vos the opportunity to listen as well. As they were telling her about it the three seekers made their way out of the door.

The streets of Kaon were empty this time of the Cybertronian day seeing as there is no light. Nightwish followed the three towards the city of Vos. It was a long flight over Autobot territory but so far nothing came to engage them.

When they flew onwards they managed to find the mangled towers that looked even more destroyed then Kaon. It was the city of Vos a once industrial city now nothing but burnt buildings and destroyed pride. Starscream still in alt-mode rolled down towards a bunch of really destroyed buildings at the heart of the city. As the others followed Nightwish noticed a small hovel of sorts as a shelter when they landed. This one is even more far gone then the seeker building that Thundercracker's family unit lived in.

As they entered Starscream was met with a flying bit of pink wings. Nightwish looked up startled as a small pink seeker clung to him. Trying to stay calm only Skywarp broke it with his 'Awe Cuuttteee!" wise crack.

The femme rubbed her small head into Starscream's chassis as he smiled gently at her.

"Stormrider! Get off your 'Day this instant!" shouted a rather disgruntled figure as she too emerged from the hovel.

She was a seeker just like Jetstream but her paintjob and design was different. She was white with pink highlights around her but her optics were an aqua green. She smiled gently as she walked over to Starscream and gave him a tight hug and a rather lengthy peck to Nightwish's opinion but she could not blame the femme.

"I've waited," she said as she led them inside the hovel.

The inside was different from the outside.

It was wide and spacious for a seeker not to feel claustrophobic in but the home was rather humble. Nightwish's views on things changed as she looked at the Decepticon Second in Command.

At the moment he was tossing the young femme up and down to her joyous cries. It was then that Nightwish began to realize the extent of the war.

She had seen it in Thundercracker's family unit,

Now in Starscream's

The war has torn apart those families to make them suffer as she saw the femme holding the sparkling and Starscream speaking to the two of them she turned to the other two seekers.

"I have never seen Starscream like this?" she said

It was Thundercracker who answered, "Screamer was bonded before I was but when his Snowstorm was sparking Nebula there that is when Starscream was called away permanently to be on the Nemesis nearly nine million earth years ago,"

"Oh nine million years is a long time," Nightwish replied she looked down sadly at the family and noticed that the young one did indeed look like her mech creator almost in face.

Snowstorm the femme beckoned them inside as she gotten some Energon for them after all they needed it. As they sat down Starscream began to tell his daughter about his exploits on Earth. She laughed at the sight of her father being humiliated a few times.

As she watched the exchange Snowstorm noticed that someone was watching Nightwish. Skywarp was staring at her almost longingly and Snowstorm had seen that look before in another mech many millennia ago. She looked in the direction of Starscream as he played with little Nebula along with Thundercracker. Smiling to herself she walked over and handed them their ration.

Just as the night started to wear down and they all fell asleep after much story telling on Earth something began to stir.

-----NEMESIS-----

Megatron listened to the recording that Soundwave had received from Shockwave back on Cybertron. The two brothers had been caught conversing with their sister Heatwave rather late the last solar cycle and so he decided to investigate as to what the brothers were talking about.

Apparently the conversation was not of much interest to him until the images played back by Shockwave and Heatwave was enough to get his attention.

For a few cycles he was missing the human-turned transformer and now he found her. There is no mistaking that voice as she caused everyone Decepticon, Autobot and Neutral to stop their fighting and join in their dancing. There is no doubt that her voice is beautiful and Megatron wanted that for himself. Pressing the button to the intercom he paged Soundwave.

"What is your command?" Soundwave's usual monotone greeted his lord.

"What is the progress for the repairs on the device?" he demanded

"Repairs complete problem was solved faulty converter. Part found and replaced," was the reply

"Excellent Soundwave now it is a matter of contacting those seekers and bringing them back here! I want that human back to normal and back into her cage before she starts something else!" Megatron stated his mind thinking of other things.

As he sat there on his command chair his mind began to think of other things. Obviously the armor that he had given to her was forfeited probably by Starscream when he discovered the tracking device on it. As it turns out the seeker king as Megatron loved to call him behind his back returned to Cybertron to have her decide on her armor. Oh he knows about the family that he has in Vos but he will do nothing about since what is the use of civilians except to work for him.

As he sat there looking at the recording of Nightwish now muted his mind began to think of ways to keep the human near him. After all her song did affect him in a way by soothing the tyrant when he is at his worst. At least it kept the base in one piece.

Narrowing his optics the Decepticon lord looked towards the screen and stilled the image of the femme seeker.

_She is a beauty to behold even though her looks are rather plain to see,_ he thought

_Her voice on the other hand I've heard of a human tale like this before of an emperor and a bird. I think the bird saved the emperor in the end with her song. Really trying to use an artificial one to satisfy him. Stupid humans! I prefer the real thing that way the song never looses it beauty_, he thought

"Oh yes my little nightingale you will be mine,"

----CITY OF VOS, CYBERTRON----

Nightwish was busy helping Snowstorm with the household chores such as cleaning and feeding Nebula.

"So tell me how did you meet this unlikely trio?" Snowstorm asked

"I met them on Earth, I was a human before turning into a transformer," was the reply

"A squishy? Well that is something; I guess old Megs had really lost it then," Snowstorm chuckled at the thought.

"I don't know last I remember as a human was them throwing me in this machine and then next thing I know I am this!" Nightwish said as she gestured to her arms and legs at her transformer body.

"Well I don't blame you one bit after all seeing as you are a seeker of good quality. Tell me did you pick the armor yourself?" Snowstorm asked

"Yes, I did," Nightwish said and told her of her shopping trip with the trio all the way to the bar fight.

"You sang? Now that is something I have not heard since the golden age," Snowstorm said

"Well from what was told by Jetstream she said that Music and Art was banned because they wanted more military oriented models," stated Nightwish.

"In a way that is true and much of our records was lost as to the songs used by Cybertronian Musicians back in the days. Those are long since lost when Crystal City went down."

"Crystal city?" Nightwish asked

"Yeah it was Cybertron's city for artisans and musicians and I grew up there before I met my sparkmate. I used to listen to the various bots playing on the streets or watch the artists make murals and statues on the wall." She paused at this and Nightwish guessed right when her voice took on a sad tone.

"It was then that the Decepticons attacked stating that the Autobots had a strong hold there. They attacked the city and the senate of Cybertron refused to fix it. It was later that we found out that the Senate itself had hired a few mercenaries to destroy the city to start the long hatred between the forces that Megatron originally started and the council. I think our lord has lost his way along the long years of the war. You see the Decepticons are originally the working class and the poverty people who wanted change. When Megatron promised this many joined but however due to vorns of hatred between our people it has turned into a massacre that massacre has lasted for years and many I know have died from it. It has turned from a war to end the tyranny into a new one. We had become the tyrannists that we fought so hard to get rid of. Even my sparkmate noticed this as he fought in the wars as an air commander and then as Second in Command. Though I wish he would have kept that stuff to himself," she chuckled.

"Well there is a song written by a Chinese man back on Earth for a movie I saw once. It was about a royal family and how the betrayal and treachery would linger in the household. It started when the Emperor decided to slowly poison his wife making her lose her mind. While at the same time one of his sons the favored one was sleeping with a servant which is totally forbidden only to find out that is his sister. And there is the oldest son who betrayed his father because he found out about him poisoning his mother. The last son just went mad because he was unloved by his relatives." Nightwish said

"That is just sad," stated Snowstorm

"Well that is not all you see the mother planned on killing the emperor and taking over the throne for herself. When that went awry the son that she catered to her side was watched closely by the emperor never to speak of such things again. That son the actor that played as him wrote the song. I remember some of the translation something like…_With my golden armor I kill, I kill and I slice my sword and stab with my spear the blood all over my golden armor. _I think that is how you get it right? I could be wrong my Chinese is almost non existent. I can sing the song but not understand what it means." Nightwish said

"I understand music in itself is the poetry of one's spark as my femme creator always said." Snowstorm said as she brought out some snacks for everyone to refuel on.

As they all sat Starscream was off to the side playing a holo game with his creation while Thundercracker and Skywarp were busy watching the feeds.

The two femmes laid their things on the table in front of them while everyone gathered. They all sat there staring at the screen as the images of the war held on. Nightwish could see the sadness in Snowstorm's optics just like she saw in Jetstream they held sadness in them that longed for the war to end. They want nothing more then to see their mates home and happy. A song came to her processor but she never sang it at first.

_It is surprisingly that Bon Jovi plays in my CPU_

"Hey 'Wish what are you thinking?" asked Skywarp as he came and sat by her.

"I don't know a song perhaps," was the reply

"What song is that?" asked Skywarp

"A song by a group called Bon Jovi," she replied as she sent the song to Skywarp

"Hey cool!" Skywarp said as he listened to it.

"What are you listening to 'Warp," Thundercracker asked

"This," and a data burst was sent to him.

"Oh, Hey 'Wish got any other songs," asked Thundercracker and Nightwish sent them the one she was discussing about with Snowstorm earlier.

"Now that song is kind of bloody," stated Skywarp

"I know but I like it," Nightwish explained

"Alright if you say so love," he said and sent her a teasing wink.

That earned a smack to the head by Starscream with the statement, "Stop flirting,"

Rubbing the back of his helm he glared at the air commander.

It was then that their comm. came on and Shockwave's image came online.

"What can we do for you _Shocky?_" Skywarp said to the Comm. and Shockwave chose to ignore it.

"Lord Megatron wishes that you return to Earth in the next orn to return the femme that you have with you back to normal. That is the wish of my lord Shockwave out," with that he cut the connection and the three cursed.

"Slag! And I was looking forwards to some more peace time," was the complaint.

Snowstorm looked sad as Starscream looked at her with regret in his optics. It did not go unnoticed by Nightwish as the three stood up to leave. Starscream pecked his sparkmate on the mouth plates before he too walked out sadly. Nebula ran up to him and wanted to be picked up. Starscream held his little femme creation close as she cried into his chassis. Nebula was sent a burst from her dad…it was the song that Nightwish shared with the other two mechs.

"If you listen to that then you will remember me right?" he said and she nodded kissing Starscream on the face plates and saying a sad goodbye.

As he put her down she ran to her mother and Snowstorm picked her up. She watched sadly as all four of them took off for Kaon and the space bridge that would take them back to earth.

Sometimes Snowstorm wished she had golden armor like that human stated.

TBC

**The movie that was mentioned was called 'Curse of the Golden Flower,' **


	14. Human Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 14: Human again**

It took them a few orns to finally make it back to Kaon due to a traffic accident between two delivery trucks and so the three seekers had to take an alternate route. At least Shockwave understood in that part.

When they arrived back on earth however Megatron was not so pleased as he punished Starscream rather brutally before sending the other two to conversion duty. Nightwish was then taken to the conversion chamber to be returned to human form.

And now Aleria was back in her cage on the Nemesis.

The only difference is that she was moved the control room.

There next to Megatron's throne Aleria was placed on a specially made table. That table does the same thing as the last table she was placed on with the pipes and stuff so Aleria was not surprised that the cage was placed there.

Megatron smirked to himself as he saw Aleria sitting on her chair in front of her miniature computer typing away. Since he himself is an advanced computer he could easily hack into the system and found that she was looking at some music while talking to her mother at the same time. Thanks to Soundwave the system was blocked from any trackers human and Autobot.

As Aleria watched the transmission in Cybertronian she wished more then anything she was a robot again to listen in to what was being said. But unfortunately she was now a human so her ears can't pick up all the sounds that normally would be heard in the electronic dialect.

As she listened in to the garble of high pitched noises and modem buzzing sounds she was slightly caught off guard.

_Was that how Cybertronian sounds like?_ She thought

The sounds itself was what caught her off guard and each sound as she listened seemed like a symbol or a pronunciation here and there. It was like hearing a song for the first time. As she listened to each scratchy noise she could not help but try to repeat it.

It was unfortunate for her that human vocal cords can't produce the sounds.

But she can at least listen to the entire thing and see if she can try and get the syllables right.

As she listened further it became harder to stand the sounds since they suddenly became screechy and she had to cover her hears.

She kept listening and it was then that Megatron suddenly cut the transmission.

Opening her eyes Aleria looked at Megatron as the leader smirked as he opened her cage and picked her up rather gently.

There he perched her on a little platform full of cushions she sat.

"Now my little Nightingale why don't you sing for me?" he said and his voice sounded more like a command then what Aleria was used to.

Closing her eyes she gave in to his demand as she prepared herself for her song.

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me. What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely_

Megatron was pleased with this as she sang still.

_You shadow of forgotten dreams  
You come to take away  
My hope on your black wings  
_

_Come on, _

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me. What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely_

_  
Of love & hate the singers tell  
But I feel more, more of both,  
More than heaven & hell.  
I take a bow to destiny.  
Now I have really learnt my part  
Once loving him, now hating love  
I've made mistakes, my Ravenheart  
_

_So, Come on, _

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me. What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely_

_  
Will I get back who I adore?  
Thus spoke the raven: nevermore._

_Come on,_

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me. What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely_

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me… What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely_

When she was done Megatron smiled to himself, "Excellent little one you still please me as you do my men."

Aleria looked up at him wearily as she yawned and curled up on her cushions. The heat from the pad under her suggested climate control. As she closed her eyes Megatron placed her back into her cage and gently closed the door.

Turning to Soundwave he watched his emotionless gaze as he looked at the human.

"What is it Soundwave?" he demanded

"Skywarp requesting audience," was the monotone reply

"Send him in," Megatron said

As the doors to the control room opened Skywarp stepped in carrying something in his hand and from the looks of it a human container.

"What is this Skywarp?" Megatron demanded

"Sorry sir but Aleria needs supplies and I noticed that they are running low," Skywarp said and Megatron raised one optic ridge at him.

Skywarp then opened the container with his hand and showed the Decepticon lord the contents of said container. Megatron zoomed in on the contents and then made sure that they are authentic making them edible.

"Alright Skywarp I can understand the fuel contents but what is the other stuff in there?" he demanded

"Um, hygienic supplies," that was a good explanation.

Megatron seemed to have bought it as he allowed Skywarp to set the container up to the cage and called for Rumble and Frenzy to help with the supplies. The two cassettecons glared at Aleria before they finished unpacking everything and put them away.

The human woman stayed well asleep dead to the world on her cushions as they finished their work and walked out of the cage. As they did it was Frenzy who but ended his brother's glare with his elbow and pointed.

But the glare from their leader sent them scampering away to safer grounds.

Megatron was happy to have his new found pet next to him; even though Aleria's true master was watching from the shadows wanting nothing more then to reclaim his rightful pet again.

TBC

**Song is called 'Ravenheart,' by Xandria**


	15. Bye Bye Beautiful

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful**

As Aleria woke the next morning she was pained to see the gloomy sight of the control room. She wished her cage was back in the Rec Room for at least she would have some company when she woke. At least Skywarp's presence or that of the cassettes Laserbeak and Ravage could be of some entertainment.

Megatron was not there probably to do a raid of sorts but the one on duty at the moment was Soundwave. The Communications officer sat there going through various channels and frequencies until he sensed that she had woken up and turned to her.

Aleria looked a little nervous at Soundwave.

"Good morning?" she said cautiously

"Good Morning," was the monotone reply and then turned back to the counsel.

Aleria got up and took a shower at least that was private along with the rest of the bathroom. She then cooked herself something to eat and was reading what was new in the outside world when the doors opened and Skywarp entered.

Looking rather happy to see him Aleria went to that side of the cage. Skywarp gently opened the cage and extended his hand letting her climb on.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Ok, I guess," was the reply from the little human femme in the cage.

"Oh," Skywarp replied as he placed her on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Megatron is a bit of a pushover though," Aleria confessed.

"Well you're glad that I am taking you out huh," he said smiling

"A bit I miss the Rec. Room," Aleria confessed as Skywarp led her out of the control room.

Soundwave followed seeing as he needs his refueling so accompanied them silently.

The walk was pretty much uneventful with them passing the few Decepticons off duty while others were in the Rec Room. When they entered they found the place to be bustling with life as soldiers were getting their daily dose of Energon.

At the far table sat Starscream and Thundercracker already done with their ration when Skywarp went to sit by them.

"Hey guys!" Skywarp called as he sat by them.

"Here I saved you one 'Warp," said Thundercracker when he handed Skywarp an Energon cube.

Skywarp took the cube and drank it while he passed Aleria something to eat as well. As she ate she listened to the conversation though most of it was in that language that she could not understand. It sounded like computer sounds to her and she figured it was probably their own native language from their home world.

As she listened in the sound of heavy metal could be heard from the other side of the room where the cassettes were refueling. Looking over she could make out the two human-like cassettes Rumble and Frenzy listening to some sort of rock group that they could barely make out. It was when Aleria heard it that she recalled there being a new song on the radio from her favorite rock band Nightwish.

_Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red  
With their own blood_

_They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins_

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting

Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!

Jacob's ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blind  
Dead Siblings walking the dying earth

Noose around a choking heart  
Eternity torn apart  
So toll now the funeral bells

"No need to die to prove a lie"

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting

Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!  
Bye, bye, beautiful!

It's not the tree that forsakes the flower  
But the flower that forsakes the tree  
Someday I'll learn to love these scars  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words

...How blind can you be, don't you see...  
...that the gambler lost all he does not have...

_...How blind can you be, don't you see...  
...that the gambler lost all he does not have...  
_

_...How blind can you be, don't you see...  
...that the gambler lost all he does not have..._

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the words said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road but we'll be waiting

Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye, bye, bye, bye.

By the ending of the song Aleria was already writing her song down on a piece of paper she happened to bring along with her. Thinking in her head she began to write.

_Lets see chorus first then versus_ she thought as she hummed to herself.

"What are you singing?" asked Skywarp

"Nothing I am just trying to make something up," Aleria replied as she wrote something down.

"And what is that?" asked Skywarp now curious.

"I don't know all I know is that it sucks," Aleria said

"Why don't you let us here it?" asked Thundercracker

"Oh alright but you will hate it," Aleria said as she began to sing.

"_wind is blowing, air is rushing _

_My supersonic flight is unstoppable _

_You heart beats faster and faster _

_I just fly higher and higher_

_Like a baptism of wind and fire I am free," _

"Not bad," said Starscream as he sat down

"Well I am still working on it," Aleria replied as she sat down on Skywarp's shoulder and finished her meal before the call went out to the next shift.

"Well better put you back in your cage to make sure Megatron will not kill me for keeping you out too long," Skywarp said as he went to put her back.

"I will be back tomorrow to take you out to fly," he said and Aleria smiled at the thought of flying with Skywarp and feeling the sun again.

As she was placed back into the cage she began to write again on a piece of paper.

"hmm there is more to it then that," she said to herself as she wrote it down.

"_wind is blowing, air is rushing _

_My supersonic flight is unstoppable _

_You heart beats faster and faster _

_I just fly higher and higher_

_Like a baptism of wind and fire I am free," _

As she thought about it an idea came to her.

_The sky is clear to me_

_Your wings held on to me as I caress the clouds_

_The fire of the sun my cleansing rain. _

To Aleria that sounded good so she decided to give it a try. After she had gotten rid of a few lines from her writing.

"_wind is blowing, air is rushing _

_My supersonic flight is unstoppable _

_Your heart beats faster and faster _

_I fly higher and higher_

_Like a baptism of wind and fire I am free," _she liked that one and then moved on.

_The sky is clear to me_

_Your wings held on to me _Erase that second part

_The fire of the sun my cleansing rain. _

_As the wars rage below _

_Stars watching the show_

_Like glittering of light _

_The earth shown so bright_

_Freedom is my life_

_My voice is free_

_I am the wind and rain and you are my bird to set me free. _

Happy with what she written down Aleria started to practice it again and again till she got the tune right. As she looked at the time she noticed that it was rather late in the afternoon and decided to do some cleaning around.

Soundwave still has not returned yet but another pair of Decepticons sat there on monitor duty. They were a couple that she does not know but both turned out to be ground troops from the looks of their alternate modes.

As she sat there she could not help but miss Skywarp all the more.

TBC

**sorry this one is rushed because of Christmas coming up next week so I will be writing twice as slow as usual. And to top it off I started reading Twilight not bad for a romance novel and the book Victory of Eagles. Have fun now and happy holidays or as we say in Hawaii Mele Kaliki Maka**


	16. Fly High

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 16: Fly High!**

Aleria was awoken by the sound of someone coming into the control room. She only opened one eye to see Megatron standing there with Soundwave going over some report or another. She closed them again to gain some sleep.

All the while Megatron planning something,

"So tell me Soundwave what is the latest with the Autobots?" he asked Soundwave.

"Autobots: guarding President of United States and Prime minister: intentions unknown," was the reply

"Any reports of new energy sources?" Megatron demanded though the supply room was nearly full they are due to make a shipment to Shockwave this week.

"Negative," was the reply.

"Keep at it then," he said as he stepped over to Aleria's cage and looked at her longingly.

"How is my little Nightingale?" he asked Aleria and she cringed at him.

"I am fine sir," she said meekly

"That is good," he said sounding sweet as possible and it is making Aleria nervous and so she started singing.

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo my name forever more

Aleria just sat there looking around and found Megatron staring at her a huge grin on his face as he slowly stroked the top of her head with his cold metal fingers.

"Now isn't that something sweet," he said as he listened to her sing and when the song ended he continued to stroke her.

His strokes were not as soothing as Skywarp's.

As he stood up Soundwave showed something on screen and Aleria knew immediately that Soundwave commed him. The tyrant of the Decepticon forces strolled over to investigate the find and a huge sinister grin came to his features. It was the image of a power plant somewhere and from the looks of it Aleria knew where this was going. They were going to collect energy again.

Aleria could only watch as Megatron placed her back into her cage and walked out towards the lifts that would take them up into the air and towards the next area of collection. She laid there on her bed of rags and soft cushions and felt the tears in her eyes. She does not want to be alone in this cold room for long. The only one who stayed was Soundwave as he opened the cage again and let Aleria go onto his hand.

With gentle care he walked her towards the Rec. Room to her normal cage that was recreated to replace the one placed in the control room. He gently placed her there and she smiled up at him, "How did you know?" she asked

"Aleria: Miserable cassettes not happy," he said and then pointed to his head

"Soundwave Telepath," he said and Aleria could have sworn she saw him smile under that visor and face mask.

She nodded to him and smiled before she looked around the now empty room seeing as most of the Decepticons had gone out but a skeleton crew. Soundwave was in charge and no doubt that the others are out for a while. As he slowly started to leave Aleria felt herself ebb into loneliness again as she looked down at the ground.

As she thought about her friends especially the seekers she could not help a few words escape her lips.

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

Somehow those words stuck to her. She filled her lungs as she sang it louder hoping for some hope that someone with wings would hear. She repeated the phrase again.

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

_Open up and let me free your soul  
Just let your body lose control_

She opened her arms up to make like she could feel the wind. It was then that she once again found herself in Soundwave's hands.

"Designation: Aleria," he said and then began to walk out.

"Mission: Aleria needs sunlight," he said and walked out towards the lift. As the lift opened and Soundwave stepped out Aleria could feel the wind against her skin as she felt the warm sun on her face.

She held her arms out on the side of her and absorbed the warmth of the sun. As she did she could feel the song in her again as she said it rather loudly.

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

_Open up and let me free your soul  
Just let your body lose control_

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

_Open up and let me free your soul  
Just let your body lose control_

_Fly high  
Fly high  
Fly high  
Fly high_

She let the song fill her as she

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

_Open up and let me free your soul  
Just let your body lose control_

The waves continued to crash against the launch pad as she sang in the sun. As the waves made loud noises she sang to the wind the closing of the song.

_No matter where you go  
No matter what you do  
Just remember  
Always fly_

_Keep your spirit high  
And let it flow  
Ill take you where you want to go_

_Open up and let me free your soul  
Just let your body lose control_

_No matter where you go  
No matter what you do  
Just remember  
Always fly_

As she closed her song she felt peace wash over her at the thought of flying into the wind like how Skywarp and the others do. She wanted to fly but Soundwave was going back into the confines of the Nemesis once again. She sighed as they descended into the dark confines of the Nemesis once again.

Soundwave led her towards the control room once again seeing as she needed company. He settled her on his shoulder while he used the satellite feeds to watch the other Decepticons. As Aleria watched she was horrified at the sight of them fighting the Autobots. It was way different then what she watched on Cybertron in that one tavern.

"Soundwave?" she asked shyly

"Hmm," he said thought his head turned to face her.

"How did this horrible war get started?" she asked

"War Origin: Oppression and starvation: solution: Peace through war: result: greed, hate and vengeance goal long forgotten:" was the words he said.

Aleria felt tears strung down her face as she realized that she had seen the results of that so called war. She wanted to cry at the sight of Skywarp now wounded in battle fall to the ground. Starscream and Thundercracker rushed to help him while Megatron was busy fighting Optimus Prime. It was by luck that they managed to get quite a bit of fuel. When they did they fell back and raced away.

"All this is because your world is dying? All this because everyone is greedy for energy?" she asked again and Soundwave nodded.

"I wish I could stop all this fighting," she said sadly.

"Sparks heal with song," was the reply and she turned to him.

"My singing helps them?" she said to Soundwave

"Decepticons no longer feel hate, Decepticons feel again," he said and gently took her again after shutting off the monitor and headed towards the Rec Room.

"Why aren't you heading back to the throne?" she asked Soundwave

"Decepticons need healing again: song heal," he said and she nodded knowing that she was needed once again.

TBC


	17. What Hurts the Most

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most?**

Aleria was back in the Rec Room since Megatron was in the repair bay for some extensive repairs. As he sat in the repair bay the other Decepticons mostly those that did not fully participate in the battle with the Autobots were sitting getting their ration of Energon. At least the raid was somewhat of a success plus they managed to get Energon from other supplies. When they did they usually are in a more jovial mood.

Aleria sat there humming to herself wishing Skywarp was here to take her out and stroke her head. _Where did that come from?_

When she found out who had gotten hurt during the last raid she was saddened to see that Skywarp was one of them. Thundercracker and Starscream ran cover while he tried to get away with the Energon but he was hit from behind. That made him crash into the ground so the others picked him up and carried him back. When he was in the repair bay Aleria wanted nothing more then to go to him.

But was she ready to see him.

She did not know at the moment as she stared at the glum faced of those Decepticons that were already repaired and talking in their ration of Energon. Aleria watched as they drank slowly and refueled some did not refuel at all but gone over the events of the raid. It turns out there was at least three raids on different settlements to get the energy they need to send home.

She sat there watching them and looked to the side to see Laserbeak missing and Ravage there guarding her cage.

Aleria reached out with her hand and gently stroked the cyber-cat. Ravage onlined one of his optics and looked at her sleepily before staring to sound like he was purring.

Aleria smiled as she stroked the cat. Ravage liked where she was stroking it allowed his wires to be unlinked from it.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

She sang that softly to herself as she stroked Ravage's side and the cat turned to her only to see that her eyes are elsewhere. Her mind was far gone and Ravage nearly chuckled to himself as he turned around and placed he paw through the bars of the cage and gently on Aleria's shoulder.

She looked up at him and her eyes returned to normal and she suddenly blushed deep red.

"Sorry Ravage," she said in her sweet voice.

The cat chuckled as a cyber-cat could before he nudged her cage open with his snout. He turned and presented his back to her. Inclining his head he gently encouraged her to get on with his head.

Aleria did as she was told and gotten onto Ravage and the cat leaped from the table where her cage was set.

Aleria suddenly had this feeling of seeing this in a movie once or twice. The first one she thought she was riding a wolf, and then a lion, and then a polar bear. As she rode she saw the different rooms until she finally reached an all too familiar doorway.

When the door opened to let Ravage in the panther leaped gracefully onto one of the tables and Aleria saw that Constructicons doing various repairs. These were the mechs most damaged from the battle with the Autobots and Aleria felt sorry for them.

Her weak human eyes searched the room till finally they rested on the still form of Skywarp. He was undergoing heavy repairs as parts were replaced in his system and his optics was offline.

Ravage bounded from table to table till finally he landed on the table where Skywarp was still offline.

"Ravage why did you bring that human here?" demanded Scrapper as he looked up from where he was repairing Skywarp.

The cyber-cat let Aleria off of his back and gave a sheepish look before he bounded away to check on Rumble who was on the table being repaired also. Aleria looked up at Scrapper and knew from experience to keep out of the way. She walked up to Skywarp's hand and curled up in his fingers to wait till he woken up.

Something bumped into her hours later and that woken Aleria up really quick.

She could feel the metal fingers gently caressing her body.

Smiling as she looked up at Skywarp the mech was smiling down at her from his berth. It was then that she found herself on his cockpit on the glass. Smiling at him she wanted to fall over laughing.

"What?" he asked

"You look funny from this angle," Aleria replied.

Skywarp could only smile at this attempt for conversation. Aleria smiled back at him as she patted his hand.

"You know it hurts being hit by a cannon," Skywarp joked

"I bet it does master," Aleria replied

"Don't call me master just call me Skywarp or 'Warp," he said smirking

"So it is down to first names now I thought you were the master and I was the pet?" Aleria asked

"Well after seeing you as one of us for a bit I think there is room for changes." He said and laid his head back down as Aleria climbed up towards his face. When she gotten there he was smiling as she sat down at the edge of his chassis.

"Can you do me a favor Aleria?" he asked

"What is it Skywarp?" she asked

"Can you sing to me?" he asked

"Ok," was the reply

Aleria took in a few breaths as she concentrated on the song she wanted to sing and adjusted her voice a bit to warm it up.

When she had what she wanted she let the music play in her head as she started to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_  
That don't bother me_

_  
I can take a few tears now and then_

_  
And just let them out_

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_  
_When she was done it seemed as if the gloom of the medical bay was lifted somewhat as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her as she sat there looking at him. Just then another pair of hands gently grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. The face of Hook was enough for Aleria to know that visiting hours are over. She waved back at Skywarp and he in turned gave a small wave back in her direction before falling into recharge again.

Aleria stood there at her cage looking out and her mind in turmoil.

Skywarp's smile was the cause of it. She could not help it but smile at the memory.

It was all going to end when Megatron gets up let's just hope that he lets her stay in the Rec Room for now on. She does not like the control room for it is far too quiet. She likes the noise and the socialization she gets with the other mechs.

Even if most of them consider her nothing more then a singing squishy.

She sat there in her cage and watch the talk in their native tongue and refuel. Some even participated and a few games just to relax after the battle. She sighed at the sight of that and wished she could join them again. But that was not to happen any time soon.

She wished that the other seekers or at least Soundwave was around.

But Starscream is off doing his job as second in command while Thundercracker is doing patrol.

Soundwave is off in his quarters getting recharge.

Aleria at the moment is just sitting there relaxing and soon she let her eyes close to drift off to sleep again.

TBC


	18. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**by the way there is one thing i hated more then anything is when someone bashes someone on the brains in an all out flame! if you want to know what this person says just read the reviews i want to boil in blood for this. people i said in the beginning if you don't like just don't read! it is people like that that make other writers who are just trying out stop reading and writing no wonder there is no peace in this country!  
**

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks like a Lady **

Aleria just sat there and watched as the other mechs filed out of the room leaving her and the two cassettes alone by themselves. Laserbeak and Ravage enjoyed the guard duty by Aleria's cage just to hear the human sing. Aleria at the moment while watching everyone leave was humming a song that she had heard when she was younger to herself. Her I-Pod was in her ear as she sang to herself.

From Ravage's sensitive ears the song, 'Dude looks like a lady,' popped into his audio sensors. The cyber-panther wanted nothing more then to laugh at the statement.

"What?" Aleria asked when she noticed both Laserbeak and Ravage chuckling.

Laserbeak replayed the song that Aleria was singing and she started to laugh at them.

"Oh very funny," she said and both cassettes pretended to dance and a very funny Laserbeak tried to do an impression of a woman cleaning house.

Ravage did a better job of it and Aleria knew the impression they were trying to do. It was an impression of Robin Williams as Mrs. Doubtfire. She started laughing at their antics and saw Ratbat had just entered to see what they were up to. When he saw both his brothers dancing in a strange way with a laughing Aleria he flew down to see what the fuss is.

_Just what are you two doing?_ He asked curious

_Doing an impression of Mrs. Doubtfire _was the reply from Ravage

_Can I join in?_ He asked

_If we can_ said another voice and both Buzzsaw and Squawk box entered it seems as if all the cassettes wanted to hang out.

"Mind if you sing the song then," said a rather neutral voice and Aleria turned to see Frenzy and Rumble there.

"Sure if one of you would play the song in instrumental?" Aleria said

"Leave that one to old Rumble," he said and laughed when he played back the song.

Aleria heard the song through and laughed, "I thought you both hated me?" she asked

"Well we did at first," said Rumble when he stop

"And then we thought about it," Frenzy shot back

"And we decided it is not worth it since you only wanted to help Soundwave get our attention," they both said at the same time.

"And we are both sorry," they said

"That is alright," Aleria said

"Now then shall we jam?" said Frenzy

"Sure," Aleria said.

"Are you sure you can handle the pitch after all it is made for human males," said Rumble translating for Ravage who originally asked the question.

"Yeah I think I can all I have to do is adjust the notes for a more female vocal cord," Aleria joked.

Once again Rumble began to play the song blasting it through his speakers. Aleria laughed as she warmed up her voice as she danced around to the sound. She neared the speakers as Frenzy turned them on for her to sing in.

She laughed at this and they did not care when they hooked up Rumble. In fact she nearly fell over laughing when Rumble pretends that he was doing a guitar solo.

Rumble let his music blared as Aleria stretched her voice more to reach the maximum pitch just like she was taught. She could not help but do some head banging.

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

By now the entire Nemesis was listening as many a mech was forced to stop what they were doing to the large amount of noise. 

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right_

_(That, that)  
(That, that)_

_Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away  
_

The command center was full of laughter as many mechs laughed at Starscream who was not out of the medical center yet and so thought to tease him behind his back.

_  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_  
_Oh Megatron was enjoying this as he listened to the song on the speakers. He wanted to fall over laughing so hard at the images that came to his CPU mainly of Starscream and then later of the other three seekers well all six of them. He then had images of some females he remembered back on Cybertron. Those images were raunchy until one of a rather male looking femme got to him. That one turned out to be some Decepticon that tried to turn himself into a femme by reframing his body.

Unfortunately he ended up as one of the femme guests at one of the meetings. Megatron invited that one over because he thought she was rather sexy.

_  
So never judge a book by it's cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord imagine my surprise!  
_

Until he found out that 'she' was a 'he' and was so disgusted with that fact that he ordered Shockwave to get rid of that trash

_  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
_

That one experience shocked Megatron to the point of not getting any for a very long time. He guess that he enjoys his time alone in his room but rather in the company of a femme (not that he trusts them anymore) the harem he keeps back on Cybertron in his chambers he wanted at times and will get his way with his femmes. But this song just brought back one really bad memory.

_  
Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me_

_Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady  
_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow_

_(That, that)  
(That, that)  
_

The cassettes did not know that they were being watched as they danced with Rumble and Frenzy doing air guitar. Soundwave observed this from the command room and the amusement was clearly in his visor as he tried to pretend to work. In actuality he cranked up the P.A. when they sang. When the song ended Soundwave had to wait till no one was looking before he burst out into a harmonic sort of laughter. The image that popped into his head was one he found in photo bucket that someone had put to tease the mighty leaders of the Cybertronian factions. The funniest was one of Optimus Prime in a tutu and he hid the one of Megatron before he was caught.

He stored the song away as he tried to control his laughter.

Unfortunately that failed miserably

"Soundwave why are you laughing?" demanded Megatron as he entered the room.

"Nothing my leader," was the reply

"I've never heard you laugh now what is it?" he demanded

"Nothing," Soundwave tried to sound as monotone as possible but that was failing.

"Move aside!" Megatron demanded and Soundwave moved only to reveal his nemesis dressed in a blue dress with a pageant crown on his helm and a sash around his torso.

"I see you found that picture too," Megatron said

But the picture of Optimus Prime had been cut out and placed in front of an audience that was laughing at him with the song that was recently playing on it. That image alone made the tyrant's day as they laughed it up.

As for Aleria when the song ended she was laughing so hard that she as nearly blue without oxygen. The others were laughing with her as the images flashed through their CPU. She was laughing at their faces till she started to choke from lack of oxygen.

"That was fun!" she said to the cassettes

"Yeah! That was fun I wonder how mad old Megsy is going to be after this?" Frenzy said as he and Rumble exchanged high fives.

"I don't know but we better get going it is soon time for us to recharge," said Rumble looking at his internal chronometer.

"Well good night to you all I'd probably would see you later in the control room," Aleria said and the room suddenly went quiet.

Walking to the fridge she took a drink of water to soothe her throat as she walked over to her computer. Booting it up she began to do some internet searches for some new music.

MEANWHILE

Skywarp heard the entire thing and tried to stay still while Hook and Mixmaster were busy fixing him. Even the two Constructicons were finding it hard to stay still after that episode. They finally finished Skywarp's frame after Starscream and Thundercracker's since they were not as damaged and left a few cycles ago. Skywarp needed more repairs and some new paint.

When that was done he was all to happy to return to duty after a quick refuel.

TBC

**The song is called 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' from Aerosmith**


	19. When I come Out of the Medbay

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 19: When I Come Out of the Medbay**

Megatron had decided to keep the human in the Rec Room not because it would be boring but he felt that recently his men need more moral. And with more moral there would be more successful raids and battles. He had not become leader for nothing brutality did not win battles all the time. Sometimes it takes a few words and some moral to rally those to your cause.

It was this boost of morale that had his men at his beck and call. He looked at the monitor at his yes _his_ songbird as she slept. A smirk on his face when he played other images of her of when she was on Cybertron as the femme Nightwish.

He smiled to himself as his holograms of the femme wearing the Decepticon colors were all it took to have him smile. Oh he longed for his queen but he had plans for the song bird yet.

MEANWHILE

"Oh man that felt good!" Skywarp said after he emerged from the wash racks.

He was all clean and free from the excess Energon that the Constructicons did not clean off of him as well as excess paint and a few other things. He could use a good high grade as he entered the Rec Room only to find Aleria's cage sitting there on the table. She was peacefully asleep and Skywarp could not help but smile as he opened her cage and gently stroked her head. She muttered something that even Skywarp's sensitive Audio receptors could not pick up. Gently he closed the cage and turned only to find Soundwave standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the frag brings you here?" Skywarp demanded

Placing his finger to his faceplate Soundwave gestured for him to be silent and use his comm.

-What do you want Soundwave? - Skywarp demanded

-human safe: Mission Accomplished- was the reply

-You watched her when I was gone? - was the question

-Affirmative- was the reply

At this Skywarp was confused as he looked at the Communication's Officer and then at the sleeping human in her cage.

-I don't get it? - He said

-Skywarp confused on human mental capacity- Soundwave sounded

Skywarp raised an optic ridge, -Yeah what of it? - He demanded

-Human not afraid was in beginning now not- was the reply

-Do you know why? - was the question asked

-Negative- and with that Soundwave made his leave by exiting the room.

-Human emotions: illogical, human spark: erratic, Skywarp's emotions: illogical, solution: follow spark," and with that the communication's line went dead.

Skywarp just stood there confused at what Soundwave just said to him. Turning he looked at Aleria sleeping peacefully on her bed of rags and cushions. He then smiled again as he walked over to the dispenser to get some High Grade and walked out. Before leaving he turned to Aleria and smiled before turning out the lights to let her sleep.

As he walked down the hall towards where he and his two trine mates were being quartered. Entering the keypad he walked into the clean common room where all three congregate. As he walked towards his quarters…

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice and Skywarp nearly dropped his cube as he turned to face Starscream leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" he demanded of his air commander and Starscream smirked.

"Touchy aren't we?" he said as he sat down on the couch.

The room was clean and well furnished with things that each seeker brought back with them from various worlds. One of which was a transformers size system to allow one to play various earth games. One of which Skywarp normally used often a library on the side where both Starscream and Thundercracker spend their time reading. There was a table with a dispenser for Energon in the corner for the elite but given that they have to eat with the others it was not used often.

The wide windows and open space of the room is enough for all three seekers to enjoy their time without feeling claustrophobic. The rooms themselves are also differs to any of the seekers to occupy the recharge berth. At the moment however….

"Soundwave told me what was said down at the Rec Room," Starscream said

"So?" Skywarp said

"So? 'Warp do you know what you are doing?" Starscream said with not hint of malice in his voice.

"No," Skywarp said and started to head towards his recharge berth.

"I do," Starscream said and Skywarp paused over the keypad.

"You like her don't you?" he asked

"That is none of your business," Skywarp growled

"Yes it is," Starscream replied as he edged closer to his fellow seeker. "As your commanding officer I have a right to know…now tell me do you like her or not?" he asked

"Why is it your concern? Normally you don't give a slag about all this?" Skywarp said

"Normally we don't but this thing concerns all three of us," said a new voice and Skywarp turned to find Thundercracker at the door to his own recharge berth.

Skywarp looked defiant at the other two, "It is my business!" he said and tried to teleport away only to find dampeners on in the room.

"Slag it 'Screamer!" he said turning to Starscream

"Answer the question," Starscream said

"Why? What are you going to do to her eh? I don't think the others are going to like the fact that my pet has been turned into slag just because she became my weakness," Skywarp shot back.

"So you do like her," Thundercracker said

Skywarp stopped in his tracks before he could make a break for the door Starscream and Thundercracker were already there waiting for him. Sighing through his vents he walked over to the couch and plopped down. Putting his helm in his hands he groaned.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Starscream demanded.

"I liked her as nothing more then a squishy pet," he said not moving his hands from his face plate.

"But?" Starscream pressed

"But after hearing her sing she warmed up to me you know," he said hoping that will satisfy the other two.

No such luck…

"There is more I sense it," Starscream pressed

"But after seeing her become one of us I don't know anymore it is as if my spark suddenly gotten very hot when I held her after she came out from that chamber." He said and he felt two pairs of hands on his wings.

"How hot?" asked Thundercracker

"Really hot T.C. as if I wanted to hold her forever," he said and the other two looked at each other before Starscream kneeled before Skywarp something he had not done to anyone other then Megatron.

"'Warp do me a favor and don't let Megatron find out." Starscream said as he got up and Thundercracker followed him out.

Since both walked out Skywarp looked at their retreating backs for a bit it was then that his systems after refueling had been giving him warnings of shut down. He got up and made like he was stretching his joints before walking into his recharge chamber and crawled onto the berth. The good thing about these is that seekers get wider berths to accommodate their wings.

When he laid down he began to shut his systems down to recharge mode. As he did so he could feel it shut down. As soon as he was in recharge he forgotten all about that strange conversation he had with his wingmates.

MEANWHILE

"So what is the verdict?" Starscream asked Thundercracker as they were flying patrol.

"He is definitely smitten with that human," Thundercracker replied as they rose higher into the sky.

"Well I am not surprised," Starscream said as he cut his engines and glided on the upper winds.

Thundercracker did the same as they both glided around and had their scanners on full.

"What doesn't get me is that why a human?" he asked his Air Commander

"Why a squishy indeed? Unless he did not start falling for her until she became one of us," Starscream stated.

"I can see that she is indeed good looking when she was one of us, but not even that short amount of time we spent on Cybertron was enough for 'Warp to like her," Thundercracker said.

"Well I learned to trust my spark and most of the time I don't listen anyways. When a spark calls to someone you have no choice but to follow it." He said and T.C. was lost for a moment before he replied.

"But isn't our spark partners supposed to be someone of our own kind?" Thundercracker asked

"Not really I've heard stories of Cybertronians finding spark partners of other species," Starscream said and Thundercracker was confused.

"Why didn't I hear such stories?" asked Thundercracker.

"A lot of our kind is a bit prejudice about mating with other species or bonding with them. That is why it was sort of forbidden back then until someone came up with a way to change one or the other partner into either species. I guess with 'Warp who could tell after all." Starscream observed.

"Well from my observation Aleria seems to have that effect of soothing a haggard spark on any 'Con on base. As well as make anyone feel better about what they were doing." Thundercracker stated,

Starscream flew closer to him so he could observe Thundercracker's reaction in vehicle mode.

"My biggest concern is Megatron," Starscream said Thundercracker rolled in agreement.

"Yes, the tyrant seems to take an interest in Aleria even after she became a transformer for a little while, so we must be cautious for 'Warp's sake," Thundercracker replied.

&&&&&

Unknown to any of them another was watching from far above the tiny observer. And even he made a vow to himself to guard and protect along with his brothers the tiny organic being that sits alone in her cage in the Rec Room.

TBC


	20. Assolute Amore part 1

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 20: Assoluto Amore part 1**

AUTOBOT HQ

Skyfire was staring at the T.V. with Spike and Sparkplug watching a documentary on dragons on Animal Planet. As they watched Skyfire was fascinated by how humans can visualize such creative things and yet that is no longer possible on Cybertron.

"Hey Skyfire?" Spike asked the very large Autobot

"Yes," Skyfire asked

"Well I was thinking don't you guys have any sort of entertainment on Cybertron?" he asked

"Well we used to and since it seems like only yesterday that I was buried under the ice I remember it best I guess," he said and changed the station to show what he had in mind.

"I remember when there used to be musicians all over Cybertron and Artesian working on various things from sculptures made of organic plants to the most beautiful songs made by us. In fact I think I have one right here it was my favorite," Skyfire then played it and from the sounds and melodies Spike and Sparkplug liked it a lot.

"But what happened?" asked Spike

"They were outlawed by the Senate," said another voice and this one belonged to Sunstreaker who just got through polishing himself again.

"Outlawed?" asked the two humans

"The senate does not view the arts as a sort of skill or entertainment they viewed it as a threat. You see artists love to tell the truth whether through their song or artwork and for that the Senate was preaching about the energy crisis on our homeworld. They said that there is no energy and that we are going to starve. When in truth they had shut down the mines purposely to hide all the Energon. When the Decepticons originally organized they wanted nothing more the freedom and the energy to feed both themselves and their families. But after so long they turned from freedom to conquest. When that happened those of us who were caught in the middle and did not want that turned into the Autobots.

You see when the elders placed the Matrix into Prime they named him leader for a reason. They were opposed to the Senate's way of withholding energy and even so tried to stop them from ever doing it again. But the Senate sent assassins to kill the elders. They knew that the elders held more power then them but if the elders ever had a chance to take back power from the senate then they would." He said

"You might want to explain a bit about your government to us because we are lost," Spike said

"I think I got it son," said Sparkplug as he took a step closer.

"I think that the Elders are the highest position in government and that the Senate is right under them is that right?" he said to Sunstreaker.

"Well that is partially true," replied Skyfire.

"Then what is it then?" asked Spike

"The Council of Elders is the closest thing we have to ancients since they are the second generation of Transformers. After all transformers do live long lives and for eons the elders ruled Cybertron. They are what you call our Religious Leaders. They preach about Primus our god and creator while the Senate who is right below them handles governing the state. It is what your humans in the Japanese islands do. They have the emperor who is the supposed descendent of the sun goddess Amaterasu while the Shogun at the time controls the military and governmental affairs of the people. Now it is the Prime Minister who does this along with the Parliament." Skyfire said

"Ok now I get it," said Spike, "But what does this have to do with Optimus,"

"Well Prime is a title and when Alpha Trion fixed him and he defeated Megatron for the first time the elders called him to the council tower located in Iacon. When they felt that the threat of both Megatron and the Senate was too much they gave Optimus the matrix which is supposed to be a piece of Primus's spark. The Prime is able to gain wisdom from Primus himself if necessary and that is how our government works," said Skyfire.

"Whoa cool!" Spike said as he got up.

"Yes so now you see why there are no longer artisans on Cybertron," said Sunstreaker looking sad.

"Those that do still do it are scared and are in hiding or they are like me, they were reprogrammed to fight. You see my creators programmed me to be an artist and Sideswipe to be a business guy since he could be my manager some day. Well Sideswipe is also a bit good with music much to our creators delight but were horrified when the Guardians came to take us away from them. We saw our mother's face when she cried as they took us away to be reprogrammed. Well we survived and escaped only to end up on the streets in Vos and then Kaon and the gladiator pits. I hid my talent well and later when the revolution started my brother and I wanted to join the Decepticons but something in our sparks told us not to. Luckily we didn't because not long after Megatron wanted conquer Cybertron and the universe. Well we knew right away where we belonged and so here we are. At least Optimus allowed me to continue my talent along with Sideswipe even though he never admits it," Sunstreaker admitted rather sheepishly.

"Wow I wish when the war is over that the stuff you did can come back out in the open again," said Sparkplug

"Yeah I hope so too," replied Skyfire

"Hey what about that singer that disappeared with the Decepticons?" asked Spike

"What about that singer?" asked Sparkplug

"Well don't you think it is weird that they never found a body under all that rubble?" Spike said

"Spike how many times we have to tell you that if she was still alive she would not have survived the landslide for long. We were lucky to pull everyone else out," said Sparkplug

"I know but I was wondering if the Decepticons have her? You know as some sort of pet or something?" Spike asked

"You know that could be a possibility you what I mean," said Skyfire

"I mean who were the two that destroyed that building in Time's Square?" Sparkplug asked

"That would be Skywarp and Thundercracker," said a new voice and they turned to find Prowl at the door of the Rec Room they were in.

"Ok," said Sunstreaker as he got up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" asked Spike

"I am going on duty and taking over for Sideswipe who was getting off," with that the yellow twin left.

"Well what do you think?" asked Skyfire to Prowl

"Chances of her surviving this long in Decepticon hands is slim but if she did survive I can only pray to Primus for her safety," Prowl replied back to the large shuttle.

"I sure hope she is alright," said Skyfire

DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS CYBERTRON

"Do you understand the situation here Shockwave?" Megatron said to his commander on Cybertron.

"Yes, sir! All Hail Megatron!" said Shockwave and the line went dead.

Megatron stood in front of the computer screen with Soundwave at his side. Laserbeak perched on Soundwave's free shoulder facing the Decepticon leader. Megatron smirked as he stood up from the console his face was lit up in a smirk. His newest plan will be great and with moral returned to the men he can make another push into gathering energy and concurring Cybertron.

"Soundwave is the human ready for conversion?" he asked of his communication's officer.

"Machine Power 100%: Human being inserted now," Soundwave said just as Thundercracker inserted Aleria into the device.

---MEANWHILE---

When Nightwish emerged from the chamber Thundercracker was waiting for her. Checking her systems she followed him silently to the medical bay where the Constructicons under the watchful eye of both Starscream and Thundercracker did a final check on her. Skywarp was off on patrol duty so he could not make it to see her transformed but that was alright by the others.

As she stood up amongst them again in her seeker form she kind of blushed through her face plates.

"Why so embarrassed?" asked Starscream

"Well you all saw me naked," she said

"So! You are a different species it does not phase us," said Starscream and Nightwish started to laugh.

"Thanks I guess," she said

"Megatron wants you to recharge and then fuel up before we head out to Cybertron so let's get going." Said Thundercracker as he headed on out.

Nightwish followed suit as she walked out of the room towards the makeshift quarters that were made for her next to the seeker's quarters so they can watch her better. As she passed the other group of seekers known as the 'Cone-Heads' they all turned to look at her with looks of interest and a bit of lust. Nightwish noticed and gulped when they leered at her. Starscream turned to face them and they ran not wanting to deal with their Air Commander.

When she reached her new quarters Nightwish was tired as she laid down on the recharge berth and just let her eyes drift shut.

---MEANWHILE----

Skywarp landed on the platform going towards the elevator when Laserbeak flew in his direction.

"Where are you going bird brain?" he asked the cassette.

Laserbeak swooped down and landed on his wing gently. Looking at him in the optics he could not help but feel a bit of fear for the cassette. Laserbeak then transmitted to him.

_The human's transformation is complete; mission to Cybertron will begin at dawn earth time,_ with that Laserbeak flew up and was gone.

Skywarp could only stare at the bird as he flew down the shoot towards the communication's room where his master awaits. As he stood there he sighed through his vents as he began to walk down the corridor towards his quarters for a long nap before he refuels.

He entered his room at the familiar stuff that is in there waiting for him to trip over. Yes he admits that his room is a mess with stuff all over the place as he kicked them out of the way as he cut a path towards his recharge berth. _Looks like Screamer did not clean my room again_ Skywarp thought as he climbed onto his recharge berth and entered recharge.

By the time the alarm came Skywarp was well on his way to the Rec Room. He was rather hungry and fuel is what he needs. When he entered the Rec Room Aleria's cage was empty and from the looks of it he knew it was only a day ago.

He grabbed his ration of fuel before sitting down and went over his assignment for the cycle.

As he read over the datapad he saw that his mission was indeed taking him to Cybertron again with Starscream and Thundercracker to serve as escorts to Nightwish. Megatron wanted to renew the moral of his men and thus allow them to fight harder. Skywarp could see this and thus was sure that with Nightwish singing for them it would make the cycle better. He could see her face plates again and this time he could dream of touching them for real instead of just imagine them.

_Primus what is wrong with me_? He asked himself

He stood up and threw the cube into the disposal unit and made his way towards the deck where most likely Starscream and Thundercracker were waiting for him.

---NIGHTWISH----

Bright green optics flared online as Nightwish rose form her recharge berth. Stretching her arms out she felt relaxed as she managed to stand up. When she did she let her systems run a diagnostic to figure out if anything was out of the loop.

When her systems were turned green with the ok to go on Nightwish made her way to the Rec Room and towards the Energon dispenser in the far corner. Taking a cube she sat down and drank deeply feeling the refreshing fuel go down her intake valve.

When she was done Nightwish got up and walked out of the room towards the launch pad where the other three seekers will be waiting for her.

When she entered the pad she found that only Thundercracker and Starscream were waiting for her. Skywarp was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is 'Warp?" she asked

"He will be late after all he only just now woke from recharge," Starscream said and Nightwish remembered that Skywarp had patrol the night before.

Just as he said that Skywarp walked up the ramp to wards the launch pad. Already he was shocked to see Nightwish again on the platform looking as radiant to his optics as ever. With the hatch open the moon still shown on her with a silver brilliance and he could not help but stare at her. The sun had not risen yet and he was caught staring by both Starscream and Thundercracker who could not help but snicker at him.

Something silver came flying out of nowhere and hit him rather hard on the helm.

"OW!"

"Will you knock it off 'Warp and pay attention!" Starscream demanded and Skywarp glared at him.

"Now then where was I? oh yes according to the plan we are to head towards the space bridge once we get to Cybertron Shockwave will have someone escort us to the nearby hotel. Once there we will meet up with the designated bots who will be Nightwish's musicians if we can pull them out of the shadows. You know how that is," Starscream said and they all nodded.

"Now then the concert will begin the following evening at the Junk Yard Pits since that is the biggest place we can house it in the city and from there move on to other areas. The mission is to raise moral amongst the Decepticons still on Cybertron so they can fight harder. That is what Megatron wants he finds that there is lack of it that is why there are a thousand backstabbers such as myself," notice he said this with a smirk on his face, "anyways he wants the troops to feel up to fighting for their real cause and not for their petty squabbles. I just hope it works…well it might after all I noticed that I have not even thought about overthrowing the tyrant when Skywarp brought that human home." He said looking at his companion.

Skywarp tried not to look sheepish as they transformed and launched from the launch pad.

When in the air Skywarp could not help but look at Nightwish's form as she flew alongside him her dark midnight blue form glowing under the slowly grey to blue sky. The saw the space bridge bellow as they followed Starscream into a landing. When he landed he scouted the area to make sure that there are no more Autobots around before calling the others down. When they flown down he walked over to the controls and while the guard was watching activated the coordinates for the space bridge.

When the coordinates was punched in they entered the space bride and disappeared. What they did not see was a pair of blue optics watching from the hills.

"Mirage to Optimus Prime,"

TBC

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE ON TO PART 2**


	21. Assolute Amore part 2

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore part 2**

---CYBERTRON----

When they emerged from the space bridge Shockwave was there to greet them in his usual manner.

"Greetings Commander Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp," he said giving them a formal bow.

"Greetings Lady Nightwish," he also said greeting the seeker femme.

Nightwish greeted Shockwave as she was taught by the other three seekers. When Shockwave returned the gesture they made their way out of the great dome that was Decepticon headquarters towards the waiting transport.

When they got in they made their way across the city of Kaon towards the hotel that they were staying at. As they got out another Decepticon escorted them to their rooms. As they entered the room the door shut behind them Nightwish wondered over to the window to see what was outside. The darkened city of Kaon was like a shadow amongst the eternal night of the cosmos. Oh how Nightwish to have an ocean front view of the planet Cybertron.

That is if it had an ocean.

As she surveyed the sky and then the darkened city below she could not help but wish that it was the ocean she was seeing at night with the moon or two moons in Cybertron's case shining upon the waves.

As she looked down again something emerged from her spark.

---INSIDE---

Skywarp was just about to engage his defragmentation programs when something hit his audio sensors.

_Cambierà  
con la amore riuscirò a spegnere il male che c'è qui  
che non puo più dividerci.  
E le bugie che qualche volta sentirò  
le trasformerò in gioielli di purezza e fedeltà.  
Mare che mi incanti come il cielo blu,  
le tue principesse lottano  
non le abbandonare mai.  
Tu guidaci  
E il nostro sogno arivverà sulla stella del destino,  
la giustizia tornerà!  
L'assoluto di un amore può  
rendere caldo un vento freddo  
Vincendo le difficoltà che nella vita incontrerà.  
Riaccende ogni cuore  
Che da troppo tempo ormai  
Si era__ spento__!  
Stringimi  
e la paura passerà, guardiamo le stelle amiche che,  
ci sorridono lassù.  
Mare tu, severo e dolce padre mio,  
fai placare l'uragano d'ingustizia che c'è qui.  
L'assoluto di un amore può  
rendere caldo un vento freddo  
Vincendo le difficoltà che nella vita incontrerà.  
Riaccende ogni cuore  
Che da troppo tempo si era spento,  
schiarisce ogni ambiguità,  
traduce tutto in verità!  
L'assoluto di un amore può  
cambiare connotati al mondo,  
cancella la fatica tua  
riempiendo di poesia un nuovo giorno!_

It was Nightwish! She was singing again and he stood up this time not knowing why his thrusters touched the ground as they seemed to work on automatic as they took him out the door towards the balcony that Nightwish was standing.

She had her back to him as she sang. The shadow that was her body seemed to glow as if the earth's moon was shining into the window. Skywarp could not keep his eyes off of her as she continued to sing.

_It will change  
With the love I will succeed to extinguish the evil that is here  
That can not divide us anymore  
And the lies that I will sometimes feel  
I will transform into jewels of purity and fidelity  
The sea that is like the blue sky,  
Your princess fights  
To never abandon them  
You guide it to us  
And our dream arrives on the star of the destiny,  
Justice will return!  
The absolute love can  
Render warmth to a cold wind  
Gaining the difficulties that life will meet  
It relights every heart  
That from too much time!  
Has been extinguished!  
You tighten to me  
And the fear will pass, the friendly stars watch you,  
And smile at us up there  
Sea, you strict and sweet father of mine,  
Calm the hurricane of injustice that is here  
The absolute love can  
Render warmth to a cold wind  
Gaining the difficulties that life will meet  
It relights every heart  
That from too much time it has been extinguished,  
Every whitening ambiguity,  
Render all in truth!  
The absolute love can  
Change connotes to the world  
It cancels your fatigue  
Replenishing poetry a new day!_

As she sang the song in both the earth languages of Italian and English and the more she sang that song the more Skywarp was drawn to her. As he stepped closer he was then stopped by some force as if something in him had held him back. He looked at himself and realized that even if they could get together she was not even of the same species as him. Looking down at himself he silently went towards his berth his resolve forgotten.

He did not go unnoticed however when another pair of optics dimmed by the shadows watched him go.

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS----

"Are you sure about this Mirage?" Optimus Prime asked of the Autobot spy

"I'm sure Prime; I saw the femme with my own optics." Mirage replied with a brief state of disbelief.

On the screen was an image of all three seekers and a strange seeker femme. She was dark midnight blue the same model as the other three seekers except that she was a more feminine model. As they zoomed in they saw that she had green optics instead of the natural red that the Decepticons had meaning she was a neutral.

"What about the Decepticon activity on Cybertron?" Prime asked another spy from on the screen.

An Autobot by the name of Silverblade was on screen. The image changed to show several drones and some of the Constructicons working on something that resembles a stage.

"Is that a stage in Kaon?" asked Mirage

"From my reports yes it seems as if Megs is going out of his way to set one up in all his territory for there is another one being built in Vos and also in Crystal City." He said

"Isn't Crystal City Autobot territory?" asked another bot Prowl.

"Yes it is sir and form the looks of it the Decepticons are up to something and I don't like it one bit." Said the spy

"Keep an optic on them Silverblade and let me know of any more news about those sites," Prime said

Silverblade saluted and cut the signal.

"Just what is this all about Prime?" asked Mirage

"Apparently something is up first that femme and now the stages being set what is going on?" Mirage asked

"That I have no idea," Optimus said.

----CYBERTRON----

Skywarp felt his spark burn when he woke from recharge. Running a diagnostic he found his systems to be of optimal performance. He checked his internal spark reading to find it at a higher level then normal which is when he gets a bit energized from either arousal or over indulgence of high grade energon.

When he emerged from the wash racks later (by washing I mean with cold solution) Skywarp made his way to the energon dispenser in their room for his ration.

Starscream and Thundercracker were already there Nightwish had been up before either of them just so she could wash herself since there is only one wash room. She was now looking at feeds that came in about the war and daily life on Cybertron. The funny thing about it was they were running old reruns of programming that no longer had any means to it seeing as everyone saw it already.

Skywarp watched her from where he was sipping his energon when normally he would gulp it down lake a human to water.

It did not go unnoticed by his two wingmates.

Smirking to themselves they decided to tease Skywarp a little.

"Hey 'Warp how is that fine excuse for a chassis doing?" Thundercracker said with a teasing gleam in his optics.

"Frag off T.C." Skywarp said doing a very distinctly human insult gesture known as 'the bird'

"Ah come on Warp don't be that bad after all today is the day you get to fight off all those mechs that try to take advantage of Nightwish," Thundercracker said and once again Skywarp just flipped him off.

All this time Nightwish listened into the conversation watching with interest.

"Come on 'Warp it is not that bad I mean you've been with many femmes before why is she so different?" Thundercracker asked as they sipped some energon.

Being careful not to have Nightwish overhead Skywarp looked down and dimmed his optics.

"I can't help it T.C. it is like every time I see her, my spark burns intensely as if it wants something that interfacing with other femmes can't fulfill." Skywarp replied

"I know how the feeling goes 'Warp remember I am bonded now," Thundercracker replied

Starscream remained silent as he finished up his energon and from the looks of it was in a conversation with someone because his right hand was to his audio receiver. Thundercracker pressed on hoping Nightwish would hear.

"I know you are bonded T.C. but how do you know you have found your mate? I mean seriously it could be another mech for crying out loud?" Skywarp said

"'Warp I know you are not …what is the human term for it? oh yeah you are not gay. For starters 'Warp I saw the way you look at that mech and you ran for the hills or should I say you teleported out of that tavern when he tried to put the moves on you. Talk about BOLD!" Thundercracker laughed

Skywarp lightly punched his arm, "Shut up about that one T.C.!" he hissed but his optics showed some joking nature returning.

"Well as for a certain femme I am sure she is available," Thundercracker hinted

"But…"

"Species does not matter 'Warp I mean look at that human and the Autobot?" Thundercracker said

"Yeah but that is the Autobots I'm a Decepticon for Primus's Sake!" Skywarp said throwing his arms up.

"You can't fight your spark Skywarp, Starscream and I also had that problem that is why he had to hide his mate and sparkling because she was an Autobot," Thundercracker said

Now Skywarp's optics went wide with realization as to the conditions of Starscream's home. And why it was hidden in that junk pile in the first place.

"You mean 'Screamer's sparkmate is an Autobot?" he said

"Yes, she was an Autobot and if Megatron found this out he was going to use her to get to Starscream. He was going to make her the hostage for Starscream's loyalty. Skywarp finally understood one of his wingmates dilemma but what about the other.

"What about you T.C.?" he asked

"My sparkmate is a full Decepticon but that does not stop Megatron from getting her. After all I fight hard to return home to my sparkmate and sparklings just so I can hold them and just so they can have a mech creator in their lives. I myself lost my family in a raid and I don't want the same to happen to my family unit," Thundercracker said.

"Then why are you telling me to pursue it? Why are you telling me to chase after the femme if she is going to break my spark later?" he asked the two of them.

"Simple Skywarp and even Soundwave can tell you. You need someone to fight with you here," Starscream said after he finally gotten off the comm. with whoever it was he was talking to. He pointed to his spark.

"You need that support or else how are you going to live with yourself after the war. Sure the war will eventually end, but how will you deal with yourself afterwards? I've seen mechs and femmes who could not handle and offlined themselves because of it." Starscream said to him.

"Well T.C. I could see about finding his bondmate 'Screamer but how did you find yours?" Skywarp asked

"Oh that one well I met her after I lost Skyfire," he said

"Come on 'Screamer there has got to be more then that?" Skywarp asked now curious and usual that is not a good thing but this one is.

"Well I met her after I was thrown out of the Science Academy when Skyfire was reported lost and presumed dead. Because I was a military type they made me a murderer and took away all my credentials. I was constantly at the bars drinking my life away and gotten into several fights. Well on particular lunar cycle I was knocked out by a big brute: killed him later but that is not the point. I was lying there in a pool of my own energon when Nebula found me. She took me to her place and had me repaired she was working as a medic at the time; A full blown Autobot at the time, and a student to Ratchet. She took me in a nursed my wounds. I never thought much of her until it became a habit to always end up in her medbay getting repaired. As it was we eventually fell for each other and bonded. When I came back on leave a few solar cycles ago I found out she was with sparkling. I could not have been happier that is until I remembered what made me put her in hiding in the first place." He sadly looked down at his energon.

Nightwish looked down her green optics glowing dimly as she watched this her spark burning from its casing. She thought about the conversation and about what Skywarp was getting at from the others. Her audios picked up the rest of the conversation.

"So our thing to get to you is that do not let your spark die of loneliness 'Warp follow it to the one it belongs to. There is no regrets to our decision and you will not regret going for the one you feel is right. Just don't be a scrap head and ditch the femme because you think she is in danger, for she will put herself in danger just as bad to be with you," Thundercracker said

"Wait let me guess that happened to you?" Skywarp replied

"Yes that happened to me and I nearly lost Jetstream because of it too." Thundercracker replied back sadly

Skywarp could only stare at his energon drink the conversation stuck in his CPU.

Nightwish sighed as she listened in and if she were human tears would have formed in her optics. She only wished that Skywarp would find that special femme.

And she hoped it was her.

TBC


	22. Problems with Music

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 22: Music Problems**

As they walked from their hotel room towards the transport that would take them to their destination Starscream was on the Comm. again and from the looks of his face plates he was furious. When he finally gotten off the comm. he was as Nightwish would put it livid.

"What's wrong 'Screamer?" asked Thundercracker.

"The Autobot Security forces have our musicians. Apparently the glitch-heads had it in their brains to go playing in Autobot territory when they know the law and got caught. Even in Decepticon territory it is forbidden unless you want to get shot. Now however things changed and we have no musicians. It will be a meltdown before we can find a replacement.

By then they heard some fidgeting by someone in the background and so turned to find Skywarp fidgeting.

"'Warp is something the matter?" asked Thundercracker

"Um what kind of musicians are you looking for?" he asked

"Why do you know some?" asked Starscream

"Um sort of," was the reply

"We need a few of them that can or have downloaded instructions on how to play some instruments that human plays," Starscream stated.

"Um…" Skywarp said in reply

"Skywarp you don't happen to know how to play such an instrument now do you?" he asked

"I know how to play a human instrument," he said sheepishly

"Who else do you know for I know you know more?" Starscream stated

"Um there is me who can play the human instrument called a guitar and then there is Swindle…" Skywarp said

"Wait? _Swindle?_" Starscream stated

"Um yeah," Skywarp replied as they boarded the transport

"Who else?" Starscream demanded

"Um me, Swindle, Soundwave…" now again he was interrupted

"Soundwave?!" Thundercracker said

"I knew it," said Starscream

"Let me finish!" Skywarp shouted and they shut up

"Ok there is me, I can play the guitar, Swindle is good with the base, Soundwave can do keyboarding since he runs the communication's array all day, um…well this would be a surprise but Astrotrain since after that incident in the Rec Room decided to bring out the old percussion kit and began to play. Well it went form there," said Skywarp rather sheepishly

"Why didn't you say anything?" demanded Starscream

"Well if I did say something then well I was afraid of going to the brig," Skywarp said looking down.

Starscream sighed through his vents as he went to his comm. again and called someone. The others continued to look out at Cybertron as they headed towards another area.

Nightwish in the meantime watched this with interest as she went over the songs stored in her CPU. As she went over them she was more intrigued with Skywarp's reaction to all this. He was a little embarrassed by all this and so Nightwish asked.

"How long have you been playing 'Warp?" she asked

Looking down kind of embarrassed Skywarp replied, "for a while," he said

The other two snickered at them as Starscream was still on the comm. with the person on the other end. When the connection was terminated Starscream turned to them.

"Megatron said he would send the others over by tomorrow giving enough time for the construction workers to finish the stage since there was a slight accident at the Kaon one." He stated

"Is everyone alright?" Nightwish asked

Right when Starscream was going to answer his sensors went on high alert as something streaked into their car and exploded.

Nightwish screamed as Skywarp covered her body with his to protect her from the blast.

Starscream and Thundercracker already had their blasters out and started shooting at the sniper on the rooftop.

"It is an attack!" Thundercracker shouted.

"No shit genius!" Skywarp shouted using a human profanity.

He then rose above Nightwish she could have some room.

"Are you alright?" he asked her his voice tender.

"Yes I am fine a bit sore but fine," she said

Skywarp nearly got his head shot off as he returned some rounds.

"We got to get out of here!" he said over to Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Skywarp teleport Nightwish to safety and then come and get us," Starscream ordered.

Nightwish clung onto Skywarp as he held her gently and tried to teleport but nothing.

"Slag! 'Screamer they got a dampening field on the area," he said to Starscream.

"Slag it!" Starscream said as he leaned up to shoot another shot.

The person on the roof sniping them seemed to be well protected.

"These guys have a shield and we have to shut it down!" yelled Thundercracker

"Think you can get off the ground?" asked Starscream

"Not with this amount of heavy fire," Thundercracker said

Nightwish was cowering on the ground with her hands over her head. If she were human she would have tears of fear in her eyes. Skywarp was doing his best to protect Nightwish as he fired back at the ones shooting.

There were at least five shooters two on the buildings, one on the street and two more around the buildings.

Nightwish's whimpering was not helping but Skywarp knew that she was a civilian and very scared. Even if he is not he brightest of the all three seekers he knew that something has to be done.

"We got to distract them so we can get Nightwish out of here!" Skywarp said and Thundercracker glared at him.

"I'll distract them and you get them out of here!" Thundercracker said

"No we will distract them," Starscream said

"Warp once I give the signal get her out of her and as far away from the field as possible before you fly and teleport back to base," Starscream said

"I will try but there is too much fire coming from the guys on the roof," he said

"Leave them to us, your first priority is to protect Nightwish," Starscream replied and with that he and Thundercracker ran out of the rubble of their transport and transformed.

Earth based vehicles turns out to be a lot quicker then their normal tetra-form planes ever were because humans studied the air movements more then transformers ever did since their atmosphere is thicker.

Skywarp stood there with his guns blazing and bombs throwing as they entered the battle once Starscream gave the signal.

"Alright Nightwish when I tell you, you and I are going to run and when we get a safe distance fly alright?" he said gently to her.

Still whimpering she nodded scared out of her wits as Skywarp began to open fire. He heard someone scream as soon as he made the shot and realized that he had hit one of them. When he looked up one of them made it to the wreckage and was about to open fire. He then widened his optics as Skywarp's arm blaster went right through his spark chamber.

"Scumbags," he said

Nightwish began to scream at seeing the body and Skywarp held her to him as he waited.

----ABOVE THE ACTION---

Starscream and Thundercracker were having a hard time trying to get their attention as they seemed focused on getting to Skywarp and Nightwish.

"Why would they target 'Warp?" Thundercracker said

"It is not Skywarp they are after it is Nightwish!" Starscream said as he opened fire on them causing two more to fall and then from their surprise several more took to firing at the seekers.

"_Skywarp get her out of here now!"_ Starscream said over the comm.

-----IN THE WRECKAGE---

"_Skywarp get her out of here now!"_ Starscream said over the comm. and Skywarp wasted no time getting Nightwish up and running out of the wreckage and down the street.

As they ran Skywarp would turn every once in a while and fire back at the pursuers. It turns out that there is a couple of flying transformers chasing them preventing them from getting into the air.

Skywarp fired on the two in the air but also getting hit in the chassis near his arm by the ones on the ground.

"Skywarp!" Nightwish yelled as she came to his aid and held him up with her delicate hands.

"I'm alright," he said holding his smoking arm as he ran with her down the street firing at the ones trying to get to him and Nightwish. Once they turned the corner both transformed and took off.

Both black forms fit the night of the Cybertronian sky as they zoomed over the city of Kaon. Skywarp's sensors picked up Starscream and Thundercracker catching up to them and opening fire on the two fliers.

Again Skywarp was hit from behind and he nearly went down but Nightwish flew under him and held him up. She was then hit also and being not as strongly armored as Skywarp she nearly went down. Just as she was about to fall another larger form opened up his back and they fell right into a storage chamber.

"_Missed us_?" a familiar voice said

"Blitzwing?" Skywarp said transforming and noticed that Nightwish also had transformed but was offlined.

"Yep and Astrotrain too," said the voice around them.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing turned around and fired on the pursuers along with several other Decepticons that joined the fray. Another Decepticon joined the fight this one was of one of the units on Cybertron as he opened fire on the pursuers.

Starscream and Thundercracker joined the fight and both looked like they have taken a hit as well. Seeing as Starscream was smoking from his thrusters and Thundercracker's been hit with a stray missile and is struggling to stay airborne.

Skywarp struggled to stay online as he tried to hold onto Nightwish.

"It is alright Skywarp we will get you to a medic as soon as possible," Said Astrotrain as he flew through the city.

Skywarp held on to Nightwish possessively as he watched her intake valves go into stasis just like the rest of her systems.

He could not help himself as his systems shut down due to loss of energon from both his arm and his chassis as he too succumbed to stasis lock.

---SOMETIME LATER----

Optics flared to life once again as Nightwish came back to the land of the living. Noticing her surroundings she looked to see if she was still a Cybertronian and found that she was.

As she gave her systems a quick diagnostic she quickly found that all of her systems are green once again. Slowly she sat up and looked around and found herself in a med bay. The doors opened as startled she turned to find a strange purple mech with a single optic staring at her.

"Ah I see you are awake," he said in a monotone voice.

"Um who are you?" she asked

"Oh sorry I forgot you did not meet me that night at the bar. I am Shockwave; you've met my sister unfortunately…" he said and Nightwish's optics widened

"You're Heatwave's brother?" she asked him and the cycloptic transformer nodded.

"I gotten Starscream's message and thus came to rescue you and your comrades though Skywarp was a bit harder to get off of you then anyone else," he said and from the looks of his single optic was glaring at said seeker still lying offline on his berth.

If Nightwish were still human she would have been red as a tomato.

"Those bots that attacked you are not from the Autobot regime I'm afraid," Shockwave said as Nightwish turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"They worked for the Autobot senate the government that was overthrown by Megatron and then war replaced it with Optimus Prime. I was here when it happened and from what I remember Megatron killed some of the senators but others escaped. Those that survived have secret members that try to get the law across. Of course now they are nothing but lawless thugs thinking they can enforce a law that no longer applies to both factions. In fact even the Autobots have problems with them." Shockwave said to her.

"Why would they have problems?" Nightwish said

"They think they still rule Cybertron when actually the Autobots follow Optimus Prime while the Decepticons follow Megatron." He said and with that he put his hand to his head and Nightwish knew it was someone talking to him.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you here there is business I have to attend to." He said as he turned around and just before he left Nightwish asked,

"What is wrong with Skywarp?" she asked

"He is in stasis lock right now and in terminal condition. He suffered severe damage while protecting you and it will take time for his internal repair programs to complete repairs. I've done the best I could for now, and it is up to him if he wants to live."

Nightwish stared at his purple back as it left the medbay leaving her alone with an offlined Skywarp just in the other berth. Transformers unlike humans don't really believe in privacy since they do not have clothes the same way as humans do. As she got up she walked over to Skywarp and replayed the last moments that she had online before going into stasis.

Quietly she walked up to the berth and gently looked down at Skywarp with green optics. Dimming them till they turned jade green Nightwish smiled to herself as she held Skywarp's hand in her smaller ones.

"Thank you for saving me," she said smiling softly at the sleeping form.

Skywarp did not move

"You did not have to do that you know. I've heard everything that you guys said earlier and if she is the one then as Starscream said follow your spark to her. I'm sure that she will love you just as much as I think I am."

She then leaned in and kissed him on his brow before getting up and walking towards her own recharge berth. She suddenly felt tired as she curled up on the berth and allowed her systems to shut down and run diagnostics and defragment programs.

As she began to shut down for the so called night she did not notice the movement of a hand on the other recharge berth.

TBC


	23. Matters Conserning Autobots

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 23: Matters with Autobots**

**Warning this is from the Autobot's side of the story….**

-----EARTH-------

Now the problem with many gossiping Autobots is the fact that there are _many _of them.

Optimus Prime was getting a headache listening to them talking in the Autobots Rec Room while American Idol was playing. Apparently after the attack the show was relocated till the place was fixed and when it was it resumed its original course.

Minus one would be contestant of course.

While everyone was looking over the T.V. Optimus Prime was looking over reports of various activities back on Cybertron. He was also holding his helmet in discord since the Autobots obviously were still fuming over the lost of that one contestant. It was the conversation for various earth weeks since the incident.

"I am telling you man! If that femme were up there she probably be good," said his special ops Jazz.

The other Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Or she can be as horrible as that 'She Bang,' guy I totally forgot his name." Sunstreaker said as he sat across from Jazz enjoying some energon.

"Ah man don't remind me of that guy!" yelled another Autobot from across the room.

Optimus only shook his head at that thought as he finished looking at his reports. The latest datapad caught his attention however and it was another voice that was directed to him as he snapped out of whatever it was he was caught in.

"What is it Optimus?" asked Prowl as the patrol car sat down across from him.

"I just got a report from Cybertron, it seems as if the Senate is on the move again," Optimus said

"But isn't the senate the reason why Cybertron is at war?" Prowl asked

"Indeed and they are the reason the Decepticons are around," Optimus replied

Their words did not go unnoticed however as Spike, Sparkplug and Spike's girlfriend Carly heard the conversation and Spike turned to Bumblebee who was finishing his energon and enjoying a rerun of American Idol.

"Hey 'Bee what does the Senate have to do with anything?" asked Spike

"Oh I see you have been listening to Optimus's conversation," he said and Spike nodded

"Well from what I understand it and from what I remember…" he began until another presence made themselves known.

"Let me tell dam story 'Bee," said Ironhide as the van now truck landed in front of them.

"I better tell the story because I was there," he said Bumblebee nodded and moved out of the way to let Ironhide get a better view of the humans.

"Now from what I remember the Senate was the ruling class when the Prime was no longer there on Cybertron. They were from different parts of the planet and each had its own sector to look after. Now just before the war started they started jacking prices with energon and other goods, and those who are of the working class were shunned from their jobs. Those who are artists were banned from finishing their craft and those who sang were smoked out. The senate became greedy and wanted to destroy everything for total control of Cybertron. Now this is when the Decepticons were born. They were once the working class, military and others who were from the poor side of Cybertron that followed Megatron because he like a lot of us here were. He was fed up with the way the Senate wanted to control everything and instead of doing it peacefully he went about and killed all the senators. Well almost all of them some escaped and formed a faction of their own. Those that followed them still believed that the Senate ruled. Now though those followers are few and far between. From what Optimus probably read about the Senate is starting to make a move again."

"So when this Senate wanted to take away everything what do they wanted to achieve?" Sparkplug asked

"Domination, they have lost the reason why they were the ruling class in the first place." Ironhide said to them as he leaned back on his seat.

"So that is why the Decepticons were fighting the war?" asked Sparkplug

"Originally yes, and then Megatron became greedy himself and wanted to rule Cybertron on his own. That is when the Autobots started coming into being." Ironhide said

"So from a rebellion to an all out war that is how it started?" asked Carly

"Yep, and since there is no art or music bots those who are not old enough to remember often document such things and hid them away from the senate. If they ever gotten word of someone using any of the arts they send assassins to kill them." This time is was Sunstreaker who spoke up

"That is why you don't like going back to Cybertron?" asked Mirage who sat on the other side of Sunstreaker.

"Yeah I mean that is why I am what I am, I was nearly killed how many times because of my artwork. I saw many of my companions fall because of it and now I guess they are starting to come out again," Sunstreaker growled

"I do know this Autobots; reports have been going on Cybertron that the Decepticons have been doing all along," said Optimus and the others quickly turned off the T.V. and gave him their full attention.

"I just received a transmission from Ultra Magnus that the Decepticons have been building something like a stage when the assassins first attacked. From the reports it seems that our favorite seekers were attacked by some of the senator's assassins. They attacked the seekers when they were escorting a femme towards the area. From the video feeds it looks as if she is a seeker herself until they were attacked. From the looks of it they were waiting for her to get into the transport, and figuring that they can get rid of Megatron's elite trio of seekers but they managed to call for backup just in time. And from the looks of it they were defending the femme rather fiercely." Optimus said as the others heard the bit of news.

"My question to you is why?" asked Prowl now having his full attention on the datapad.

"The senate still feels threatened by the fact that now that they are underground that their connections will be ruined if this seeker femme is allowed onto the stage for some reason. What ever the reason is she is a threat to them and Megatron knows it," Optimus Prime said.

"Why would you say that?" asked Bumblebee

"I believe that she has information that is a threat to end the senate once and for all," Optimus Prime said.

While they were discussing this a lone figure was sitting in the rafters keeping an eye out and spying on them with ease.

Laserbeak broadcasted his report to Megatron.

---NEMESIS, PLANET EARTH----

"The Senate eh," Megatron said as he studied the video footage.

"Shockwave are you getting this?" he said to the transformer commander on Cybertron.

"Indeed I am Lord Megatron," said the purple transformer.

"It seems as if some of the senators are still in existence and those Autodorks think that Nightwish has some information on them; how pathetic," Megatron laughed at that.

"Indeed it is my lord they don't realize the real extent of this performance," Shockwave stated

"Increase security Shockwave and make sure those assassins don't ever dare bother that femme or the seekers. It seems as if I will have to break an old taboo just to drive them out of hiding," Megatron said and Shockwave bowed low.

"Contact Starscream when he is finished with repairs, and have him try to draw out those miserable pests!" was the order

"As you wish my lord," with that the connection was terminated.

---THE ARK, AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS PLANET EARTH-----

"So you think that who ever this femme is she is important to the Decepticons?" asked Spike as he and Bumblebee headed towards the entrance to the Ark.

As they exited they spotted a very familiar space cruiser there talking to someone on his communicator and being that it was not silent but very loud both listened in.

"Jetfire you slag-head you did not!" was the voice of their friend Skyfire one of the resident scientists onboard on Earth.

"So what if being a space shuttle is not fashionable to you I like it all the better," was the voice on the other end.

The Autobots set up a sort of telephone booth outside of the ship to keep people out or if they wanted to scream at someone they will go to it. At the moment the largest member currently on earth is busy yelling at another bot that looks similar to himself except he had adapted an earth alternate form of a space shuttle. Skyfire retained his Cybertronian form but it appears as the one he is arguing with did not.

"Jet, you know as well as I do that you are not needed on earth and further more where are we going to hide a shuttle such as yourself?" Skyfire said to him.

"But they already know about you guys already!" the one who was known as Jet replied to Skyfire's plea.

"I know big brother but you gotta listen to me! If you just come down here and start blasting you will create more problems then what we already have with the humans on this planet." Skyfire said as the voice on the other line belonged to the space shuttle who wore a face mask like some transformers.

"Why not! I mean you guys have even worse Decepticon problem since that planet has the resources!" the one known as Jet said.

"No! and if I have to tell Optimus Prime to send you home I will! And how are mom and dad doing? Since I came home mom has not been handling me coming back very well," Skyfire said

"Oh she is fine! In fact she was asking about you, she wanted to know if you need any of her energon cookies." Jet said

"I would love some of mom's energon cookies, but right now I need to help my friends," Skyfire said

"Ah come on Sky! What is going on there it is getting rather boring here with all the quiet going on. I mean Decepticon activity has nearly ceased when they were attacked by the Senate's troops…" Jet went until Skyfire's optics went wide.

"The Senate attacked the Decepticons?" Skyfire asked

"Well from what I heard and what I saw on the streets, word is that the Decepticons were planning some sort of gathering lately but their spokesperson has been attacked by some of the senate's troops. It seems as if the Senate feels threatened by the aspect of this speaker. I know she does not have any information so far as I know Sky, but what I heard is that she is an artist a singer of some sorts and she was supposed to sing for the troops but was caught in an assassination attempt by the Senate." Jet said

"That is useful information brother! The best news I have heard I will tell Optimus about this Jetfire you just wait!" Skyfire said excited

"Hey bro will this let me come to earth?" Jetfire asked

"If you promise to behave," Skyfire said and Jetfire could be seen smiling through his optics.

"You bet bro…"

"Till all are one brother,"

"Till all are one Sky,"

The connection was terminated and Skyfire was blazing with a new fire that he had never heard before as he was about to walk into the Ark when he nearly stepped on Bumblebee and Spike.

Sheepish he rubbed the back of his helm.

"I guess you heard all that eh?" he said

"Yeah man, who was that?" asked Spike as he walked up to the giant of an Autobot.

"Oh him?" Skyfire said pointing to the phone

"That is just my younger brother Jetfire; he is still on Cybertron and unfortunately has a tendency to be a bit hotheaded so that is why I don't want another Cliffjumper on earth," Skyfire said pinching his two fingers into his nose.

"We understand Sky. I know personally what it is like to have pesky relatives. My Aunt Judy in Tranquility has my cousin Sam and when he gets into something he really gets into something especially all the times I had to babysit him and his friend Miles." Spike said

"Do they like to beat up every Decepticon around before listening to reason?" asked Sky

"Now Sam has a tendency _to_ get beaten himself so I have some idea," Spike said to him.

"Thanks, I need that now if you excuse me I have to return to Optimus and give my report on what Jetfire just told me," said Skyfire as he left the two alone.

"What do you think Bumblebee?" Spike said turning to his friend.

"I don't know Spike but I do know that if what Jetfire said is true then the Decepticons are going to have their hands full keeping that Femme alive," was the reply from the yellow Autobot.

"Yeah I hope so too,"

TBC

**Hey there don't mind me I just was having some fun with this and made some references to both Armada and '07 movie with Jetfire and Sam but don't worries I have more to come next chapter. **


	24. Confessions of the Spark

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN SKYSONG/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Ok people this is a warning to you all it is going to be one really sappy chapter. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 24: Confessions of the Spark**

OPERATING SYSTEM…..ONLINE

NAVIGATION SYSTEM…..ONLINE

PRIMARY WEAPONS SYSTEMS…..ONLINE

DIAGONOSTICS….ALL GREEN

ENERGON LEVELS…..100%

SENSORY SYSTEMS….ONLINE

FLIGHT THRUSTERS……ONLINE

REBOOTING SYSTEM NOW…….

Red optics blazed to life as Skywarp was brought back online. Slowly he rubbed his head as a massive headache came one. He looked at his newly repaired arm and chassis system and found that he was back at Darkmoon the main Decepticon headquarters in Kaon. He recognized these walls all too often when he was shot down numerous times.

Getting up and doing another diagnostics he found his systems were a bit sluggish but working efficiently. As he started up his motor functions to see if they would still work and found that they do Skywarp got up from his recharge berth. Looking around he noticed that the other berth next to him was empty and a few others were also empty except for about one or two which had unknown bots on them. A medical drone was busy repairing most of the damage that was done to them and from the looks of it, it was done quite some time ago and they are still being repaired.

"Parts are hard to come by eh 'Warp?" said a voice and Skywarp turned his head to find Thundercracker sitting there on the chair behind him hiding in shadow.

"Slag it T.C. don't do that!" Skywarp said to his friend as the blue seeker emerged from said hiding place.

"Sorry 'Warp but someone has to keep an eye on you," Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp glared at him feeling as if they were treating him like a sparkling half the time. By the way if Thundercracker is here.

"Nightwish?" he asked

"She is fine; a bit sore but she is fine you did a good job 'Warp of keeping her safe," Thundercracker said

"Yeah," Skywarp replied

"You love her don't you?" another voice asked as it rounded the corner.

"What the hell is up with you guys and sneaking up on me and then wanting me to confess my love life?" Skywarp asked

"Well 'Warp you asked for it! after all the pranks you pulled on us consider it payback," Starscream said as he appeared.

"Ok,"

"Well you love her don't you?" asked Starscream

"Why am I getting into this," Skywarp said as he started to shakily walk away towards the main door to the medbay.

"Why are you getting into this?" teased Thundercracker as steadied the dark seeker.

Skywarp glared at him as they walked side by side towards the Rec Room of Dark Moon.

When they entered the Rec Room they found that it was full of different mechs and femmes all having a cube of energon after their shift or before their shift if they have long ones. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream sat at the far end of the room. Thundercracker gotten up to get something for the three of them.

When the two of them are alone Starscream stared hard at his wing mate. Skywarp backed up slowly away from Starscream when he gave that look.

"Tell me Skywarp," he said

_Oh, oh when he uses my full name meaning its serious_ Skywarp thought

"Do you love that femme?" he asked

"Why are we getting into this?" Skywarp asked again nervously

"You confessed to liking her last time so now it is time to admit it…do you love her?" Starscream asked again.

Skywarp looked at the ground unable to answer.

By then Thundercracker returned with the cubes and then sat down.

"I…." he stuttered

"Skywarp doe your spark flutter when she is nearby?" Starscream asked

"yes," he squeaked under that scrutinizing glare.

Thundercracker picking up the conversation with a devious glint in his optics.

"Do you stutter your words when she is nearby and gives you a smile?" he asked Skywarp watching him squirm and taking delight in some payback.

"y..y..ye..yes," Skywarp replied.

Now if Skywarp were human he would be very red and sweating by now, but as he is not human his cooling vents turned on and his fans whirled with the heat that rose with each question.

"Now when did you two become cupids?" he asked nervously at the other two seekers.

"'Warp we have been since we found out that you are…." Thundercracker began

"HEAD OVER HEALS FOR NIGHTWISH!" they both said it loud at the same time making Skywarp shrink even smaller into his seat.

"Shut up both of you!" was the reply when both of them started to laugh at Skywarp.

"Now why would we?" asked Thundercracker

"You both sound like femmes," Skywarp said

"So you act like one," said Starscream.

Skywarp glared at him and if looks could kill Skywarp would have melted Starscream by now.

"Just admit it Skywarp you are lost for thrusters," said Starscream.

"Alright you slaggers! It seems I can't get rid of you; or make you shut up unless I confess, and since you will not stop alright I will confess," Skywarp said and teleported away from them.

He reappeared on the table in the middle of the room shaking the mechs that were at the center.

"Alright you slaggers you want me to confess fine I will confess!" Skywarp yelled at the two of them.

"I SKYWARP MECH AND SEEKER OF THE DECEPTICON ELITE AM TOTALLY AND MADLY IN LOVE ALRIGHT AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HER NAME I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE FEMME SEEKER NAMED NIGHTWISH THERE HAPPY YOU SLAGGERS!" he yelled at them from his perch on the table.

The entire Rec Room was silent as they stared at the teleport as he teleported off of the table back onto the floor. Starscream and Thundercracker were smirking like idiots. Skywarp raised and optic ridge and them and then noticing the silence turned and glared at the gathering in the Rec Room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" he yelled at them and they went back to their conversation.

Both Starscream and Thundercracker were stunned by their friend since he was obviously mad at them. If he were human he would have been red faced with both anger and embarrassment.

But as it is he was not human he is a transformer and as such he was trying to cool his systems by having his cooling fans on full. He tried to calm down as he glared at everyone in the room but his optics and his processor locked when he saw the lone figure staring at him at the entrance.

His CPU froze when he was the still form of Nightwish staring right at him. Her green optics bore into his red ones as she looked long and hard at him. She then turned and ran from the room.

"Nightwish wait!" he said but she was already gone and he did not have the gall to chase her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder vent and turned to find Starscream staring at him.

"Go after her, that's an order," Starscream stated.

---SOMETIME BEFORE---

_Who am I kidding he does not even like me!_ Was the thoughts that raced through Nightwish's processor as she stared at the window that was the only thing allowing her to see outside of Darkmoon to the city of Kaon.

It was a rather long and slow walk to her new room from the Medbay and boy was she tired. She was just too out of it to even notice the energon cube that was left for her on the table. She took a drink from it noticing just barely that she was nearly out of fuel. As she sat there slowly drinking she stared at the distant stars in the eternal night that is Cybertron.

As she stared at the stars her mind was not on the sky but rather on a certain mech.

_If only you know how I feel_ she thought as she stared sadly

_Alas this is how it was meant to be, I bet all those times I thought he was staring was probably at some other femme behind me or something_, her thoughts drifted as she continued to stare at the sky.

As Time went by and getting board Nightwish decided to head towards the Recreation Room. Getting up she walked out towards the main Recreational Room. As she neared there she could hear the loud noises of the many Decepticons that frequent the base and call it their home. But when she got even closer she could hear someone shouting.

She opened the door just in time to see Skywarp appear on the table his back facing her as he shouted at Starscream and Thundercracker that she can see from the other side of the room. Her spark was racing at the mere site of him even with the way the light shined off his armor. She would have been flushed if she was still human but still she felt as if that kiss in the Medbay when he was offline was only a dream or a distant memory.

Nightwish stared at him but it was a shock to her CPU at the words that he shouted at the other two mechs.

"I SKYWARP MECH AND SEEKER OF THE DECEPTICON ELITE AM TOTALLY AND MADLY IN LOVE ALRIGHT AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HER NAME I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE FEMME SEEKER NAMED NIGHTWISH THERE HAPPY YOU SLAGGERS!" he shouted at the other two seekers fury on his face at having been embarrassed.

The entire assembly was silenced by the announcement as was Nightwish. Her hands went to her mouth as she was in stunned silence observing of the reaction of the others in the Rec Room.

It was when Skywarp shouted at the others in the room that her CPU came crashing into her face.

_He loves me! He loves me?_ Was all that her CPU could think of but her mind was also confused.

_I have to get out of here!_ She said just as Skywarp turned and was stunned by the sight of her at the door.

She could not take it anymore and ran.

She ran and ran till she was outside and without thinking transformed and flew towards the top of the base. It was an amazing building and at the center of Kaon. She sat there letting the wind breeze smoke and other pollutants from the city fly by her. Oh how she missed earth and the open air that she was allowed to fly in.

In fact she missed the sun and its warmth or even the clouds that felt cool to her wings. She wanted to cry out till her optics could no longer cry. Since she could not shed tears she wrapped her arms around her legs and cried anyways. She felt something in her hand and looking down saw a similar fluid to tears except it was oily instead of salty. Looking through her files she found that they are cleaning fluids for her optic sensors.

She continued to cry as she found that her embarrassment must be even more so then Skywarp's in the Rec Room.

_I must be dreaming this can't be real he does not love me_ she thought to herself as she cried.

"Nightwish," came a voice as she continued to cry.

Skywarp watched her cry on the top of the tower arms wrapped round her legs as her face was hidden from view. His spark was torn at the sight of her crying.

He could not help himself as he began to hum a song he heard on earth. It was one that he and the other guys back on the Nemesis had been practicing since Dirge was such a depressing 'Con.

"_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared"_

Nightwish's face was still hidden but she could hear the song that Skywarp stared singing to himself…and in a way towards her.

"_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?"_

She slowly stopped crying as he sang those few lines. He stopped there feeling rather embarrassed as if his voice was just as horrible as hearing Starscream in a temper tantrum. Nightwish then did something she never did for a while now.

She began to giggle and then laugh.

"What is so funny?" Skywarp asked her

"You," she said

"Why me? What is so funny about me?" he asked her clearly offended.

"You are so nervous when you sing that it makes you squeak," she said

"Are you saying that my singing makes me sound like _'Screamer_?" he said now he was smiling a bit.

"Yes, why don't you come sit here and try to calm down and then try again," Nightwish replied as she smiled back trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Skywarp saw this and not knowing what to do placed his hand on her knee as he sat down beside her.

_Is this really love? Is this what it feels like?_ Skywarp thought to himself as Nightwish moved closer and leaned against him sending tingling feelings throughout his frame.

He could feel his spark grow hot from the movement as she sighed through her vents and sat there. To the dark teleport the feeling was not unpleasant at all. In fact the feeling was rather good it is like flying.

He took a deep breath through his intakes and took in her scent through his olfactory sensors. It was pleasant like the fresh wind on the open ocean. He never felt that way before and admitting it in front of everyone was kind of dumb, but it got Starscream and Thundercracker to shut up.

Skywarp held her close wrapping his arm around her as he leaned his helm against hers.

They sat there in silence letting the wind blow the smell of ash and smoke up to them. Skywarp looked down at Nightwish and noticed that she still was shedding fluids. He held her tighter to him and he started to hum to her. He wanted more then anything to comfort her and the first thing that came to his mind was a song that he thought was appropriate for him.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

Nightwish's optics widened at the song as she heard Skywarp sing it without any nervousness.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Nightwish smiled at the thought of Angels.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know  
why  
Why  
I don't know 

She listened till he was done and she then looked up at him her eyes full of mist as he stared at her. At first Skywarp thought she was going to cry again when she cleared her vocal processor and with a smile gotten up and stared at the two moons.

"That was beautiful," she said to him

"Really?" he said

"I did not know you could sing?" Nightwish replied with a soft smile.

"Well you brought it out I guess," he said

"Well fair is fair I guess," Nightwish said as she stood up and faced the wind.

"What are you doing?" Skywarp asked

Nightwish smiled before beginning her song.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

Skywarp was mystified as Nightwish took a deep breath and began to fill the air with peace and resolve.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

When she finished she felt arms wrap around her waist and looking over her wings Skywarp had a look in his optics that caught her unawares. He began to stroke her wings with tenderness that sent shivers up her circuitry as she turned to meet his gaze. Leaning into him she wrapped her arms around his shoulder vents and leaned her head against his chassis. He held her to him and the golden lights of the twin moons of Cybertron did not help with that at least. It just intensified the mood all that much more.

Skywarp pushed her away from him gently and she looked up at him as he pushed his finger under her chin.

"What?" she said

"Shhh," Skywarp whispered as he leaned in and met her lips gently with his.

It was like a lightning had struck them at the same time and their sparks began to burn with the gentle touch. She leaned in to deepen the kiss wrapping her arms around him even tighter as their bodies melded into each other. Skywarp's hands slid down to her waist as one of her hands cupped his face.

---MEANWHILE---

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever saw," Said Thundercracker as he chewed on some energon goodies.

"You are such a sap," said Starscream as they watched Laserbeak's footage of the kissing couple.

"It was a good thing Soundwave let us borrow Laserbeak eh 'Screamer," Thundercracker said

"Yep," Starscream said in between eating goodies.

"We are such saps aren't we," Thundercracker said

"Yep," Starscream replied, "No wonder we both are bonded,"

With that they both watched unaware that another group was watching this one with a more sinister motivation.


	25. Of Seekers and Suckers

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**I realized that I forgot to change the name at the disclaimer to Nightwish sorry for that Sonicslasher. **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 25: Of Seekers and Suckers**

"I see that she has made a move on one of the Seeker Elite," said a dark voice as the dark shadows of the room and the soft light of the hologram affected his dull paint.

"Yes sir her name is Nightwish and according to the data banks she is not in existence anywhere on Cybertron. I believe sir she might be from one of the colonies or form Earth," said a voice over the comm.

"That is impossible! The only creatures that were created were those accursed Dinobots that Prime created on Earth! Even if the Decepticons were able to create someone it would take a lot of computing power and parts that they would have to take from their enemies to get even a mech to move. Even then he is no smarter then a drone. It must have taken quite some work in order to bring _a femme_ online. And even then where did they get the parts and the energy from Vector Sigma? That part even I don't even know, but other then that she has brought _it _back. She has broken the law immensely and now she and her lover are going to pay for it!" Said the figure as he rose form his sitting position.

The lights in the room turned on and the form of a huge mech with ornamental armor that had seen better days rose. The armor had long since lost its luster so it remained dull plated and unfamiliar as it marched towards the dim light.

"I see you saw what was played yes," said another voice and this one too wore the same ornamental armor as the first but even more broken.

"Yes, I have and yet our men were unable to kill her," said the first.

"She is well protected it seems," said the second

"She is in the company of the Decepticons the worst lot in Cybertronian history since the Quintessons!" said another

"No she is worst then a Decepticon! She has done the unthinkable! She sang! For that she must die!" that voice was hard to hear but all the others in the room heard it.

The faded symbol of Cybertron appeared on the armor as they walked down the hallway out of the room and towards another chamber. The walls were faded and covered in rust and grime from years of misuse and war.

The door that led to the final room opened with a screeching sound as rusted wheels turned to allow them to enter. The room itself was rather bare and faded with a sort of arena-like appearance with seats that fit thirteen around the entire room. At the center was a dais with a podium in the center. The podium itself was covered in grime and energon stains from whence their leader was slain. The body of their leader was long since removed but the broken bits of chairs and tables was enough to make these single mechs aware of the threat that has caused them to suffer so.

They walked into the room and the doors on the other side screeched open allowing a forth member to enter. This one was the largest of the mechs with his glowing blue optic the other was long since destroyed as well as his disfigured face. They all stood in the center of the room where the energon stained podium with its broken sides and narrow standing once stood.

"I see you've heard the news then," said the forth that enter.

"Indeed I have," said the first one.

"You know as I do Wavebreaker that this can't be tolerated at all," said the forth.

The one known as Wavebreaker spoke again.

"I understand Slider and we need a more sinister plan since Megatron's goons are involved in protecting the femme," was the reply.

"Those seekers are easy kill what I want is the femme to be dealt with as quickly as possible. She is the threat to us all," said the third member of the group.

"Shadow, you must send your best after her. I want to watch her die slowly and pay for the crimes that she has committed." At this the other two laughed at this and so the sinister plans began.

----DARKMOON----

Yellow optics became online as Laserbeak rose from his perch the cassette long since finished watching the event as the lovers flew off to return to their quarters for the night. Spreading his wings Laserbeak leaped off the outcropping that he was on and headed off towards someone else's quarters.

As he flew through the various vents and hallways he managed to at last locate the seeker's quarters as he entered the open window onto the arm of Starscream.

"As Megatron would gladly put it, 'Excellent Work Laserbeak,'" he said to the cassette.

Laserbeak only gave a chirp to show that he complied.

Starscream fished out some treats for the cassette who enjoyed something to refuel himself after watching those two.

_So where do you think it will go from here?_ He asked the two seekers.

"Knowing 'Warp he will do what ever he can to protect his new spark partner. So let's leave it just as that and provide some backup when he needs it," Thundercracker suggested.

_Remember the mission_ Laserbeak said

"Of course we have not forgotten the mission but we do have a few problems when it comes to that. It seems as if the Senate wants to stop at nothing until Nightwish is terminated for breaking a law that no longer complies. In this day and age the time for musicians could have been helpful to ease the war hardened times. Hell the Autobots have a visual artist but they are rare as it is. Musicians are harder to find because they are heard and thus are destroyed by them faster. Now that we know that a number of them are still functioning we can make this mission even more possible." Starscream said to the cassette.

_If that is the case then we don't need Nightwish,_ Laserbeak replied sadly

"Oh come off it slag brains! We need Nightwish more then ever! She is the key to bringing them courage. After all humans cherish their artisans even during times of war. So we will do the same!" said Thundercracker staring at the cassette.

_I don't understand a thing except when Master Soundwave is around. Nightwish's voice seems to sooth me and my brethren when she sings I will not return until I know that she is safe. After all she grew on me like a sister or a friend. Even if I am a Decepticon I would rather go offline then let something happen to her. _

"That may be true but we have to remember those goons that attacked us earlier. I still want a piece of them and to blow them to slagging, Primus forsaken pieces," Thundercracker said as he still nursed the new patch job on his arm where the socket meets the shoulder and felt along the weld line.

Starscream faired no better as he looked at where his wing was freshly painted seeing as they have been damaged to the point where Blitzwing had to carry him back to Astrotrain for their escape.

As they rewatched the video feed that Laserbeak fed them the two seekers turned to each other.

"Warp is going to need backup," he said getting a glint in his optics

"I'm so in," said Thundercracker.

----MEANWHILE----

Skywarp and Nightwish walked back towards their quarters hand in hand their minds both on the events that happened just moments ago on the rooftop. As they entered the area that they are to separate Skywarp gave Nightwish a kiss goodbye before disappearing into his own quarters. Watching him go Nightwish smiled all the way to her room which was two doors down from Skywarp's. She opened the door and entered the room into its darkened light.

She turned on the light and found a recharge bed waiting for her along with a cube of energon and a note. The note was from Shockwave…

_Get some rest this energon is laced with a relaxing agent you need it. Starscream's orders_

_Shockwave _

Nightwish smiled at that thought as she drank the energon and walked over to her recharge berth. Climbing in she began to go through her defragmentation when her optics shut down and her body went into recharge mode.

As Nightwish recharged deeply two figures emerged from the vents. These had sinister thoughts in their processors as they entered the room.

---MEANWHILE---

Skywarp just could not get Nightwish out of his mind she was always there human or femme transformer she was always there. It was then that something felt wrong. That something kept tugging at his spark as he rose. Walking out he grabbed his guns and placed them on his arms. Walking out he suddenly had the urge to check on Nightwish.

Opening her door and surprised to find it unlocked he was shocked to see the site that was there waiting for him.

To small cassettes not the ones that Soundwave carries were over here with a drill to her spark casing. Skywarp in a thing of panic opened fire on them. The two raced away from him and with a hiss went to attack. Nightwish having been drugged was still in recharge and was not waking soon.

The sound of gunfire had also alerted the attention of the other two seekers as they raced to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the cassettes attacking Skywarp, Laserbeak launched himself from Starscream's arm and attacked the one that was flying. Pecking and firing his cannons at it the other cassette tried to take him out with a saw and his own blaster. The second one was on the ground and with incredible strength managed to hold Skywarp down. It was then that Thundercracker with a well aimed shot managed to shoot the cassette. Laserbeak finished off the flier as it fell to the ground.

When it crashed a transmission was made.

"Skyclaw! Skyclaw come in!" a garbled voice said over the transmission of the now dead cassette.

"Skyclaw this is Tiderise! Did you or did you not kill the singer? Did you or did you not kill the sing…" by then Starscream's foot came down on the device hard.

With a final crunch the communication's device was dead and nothing is left but a smoking heap.

"Skywarp guard her I will get the repair drones to clean this up. Thundercracker report to security with Laserbeak and have them comb all the ventilation pipes in this facility. Laserbeak I want you after you are done to recharge then find the culprits responsible I have a feeling that the senate will stoop to nothing sort of all out assassination to get to Nightwish. I will inform Shockwave of what is going on and get a few more of your brothers here to help," he said looking at the cassette.

The two nodded as they headed in the other direction. Skywarp just stood there and then disappeared into Nightwish's room to recharge and then watch out for her. Turning on his emergency sensors he slipped into recharge next to Nightwish holding her hand as she was in stasis. He could barely hear the repair drones as they entered the room to fix both the door and the hole that Skywarp made in the wall on the other side of the berth. They did not take up a single cycle as they quickly left leaving Skywarp alone with his lover.

---DARKMOON CONTROL CENTER----

"Are you sure Starscream?" Megatron's voice filled the screen and the room as the transmission was sent to their leader.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron indeed the senate has already sent two teams of assassins to kill the girl now what do you want us to do. I know she is not an Autobot so I don't think they even know what this is about," Starscream stated to Megatron.

"No they don't but I won't take any chances either. You were right in increasing security there that is why I made you my direct subordinate I will send Buzzsaw to assist Laserbeak along with Ratbat. Ravage will help Skywarp in guarding Nightwish. What I want from you and Thundercracker is to also help guard the girl. Keep her safe and make sure that the concert goes as planned and if all else fails we will have no choice but to bring in the Autobots as well," with that the communications went black.

"The Autobots?" Shockwave asked

"I'm afraid so Shockwave we are trying to find out if the Senate is able to hide for all this time gathering their forces amongst the remaining neutrals in the outer territorial colonies. If they have then this war has gone on long enough. We have to find a way to stop this mess and the only way to do so is to find them and draw them out." Starscream said

"I sure hope you are right with this," said Shockwave

---SOMEWHERE IN A DARK PLACE----

The last members of the senate stood around the last transmission sent by their assassins.

"The Decepticons have increased security around their base," said the third member of their party.

"I know Tiderise, she will die by our hand if it is the last thing we will do. Cybertron must be made in order this chaos cannot continue. Are our forces ready to take Cybertron from those fools?" another one said

"Everything is in place and reguardless if we managed to kill the girl we will still be victorious," said the last member who was hard to see in the shadows of the room.

"Good,"

TBC

**Slag! Sorry I took so long in updating I had some issues with work. Well here you go enjoy.**


	26. Meet the Band

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**As a small note anyone who wants to volunteer to beta please drop their email address to me and I will send the file to them. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 26: Meet the Band **

It was the very next cycle that Nightwish woke to the sounds of someone playing a guitar. Onlining her optics Nightwish turned her head towards the source of the sound and found to her surprise that Skywarp was there playing a transformer sized electric guitar. His notes were true after all and Nightwish could not help but be mesmerized by the sound of it.

Speaking of which….

"Skywarp why are you in my room?" she asked curious

"While you were in recharge some assassins came in through the vents. Starscream has ordered me to be your guard until the situation is resolved," Skywarp replied while practicing.

Nightwish watched the way he strummed his hands on the guitar and a familiar tune was playing.

"That's Metallica isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah I am more of a rock kind of bot then most would think after spending nearly twenty something earth years on that planet," Skywarp replied when Nightwish placed her chin on his helm.

"Well why don't we do one shall we?" she suggested

"Sorry but I was told that after you're awake sweetie that we have to report to Starscream," he said and she nodded as she stood up.

"Well let me get cleaned up first," she said as she entered her private wash room.

When she emerged a few cycles later she was cleaner then she had been and feeling much more awake. Together they walked out towards the mess-hall where everyone was getting their ration of energon. She quietly took her time sipping her energon seeing as her energy was still a bit low. When she was full again they made their way towards the briefing room where Shockwave was already waiting for them.

"I see you arrived just on time Skywarp," said Shockwave as he gestured a greeting to Nightwish as they entered the room.

Starscream was already there and so were Thundercracker and a few others. Nightwish remembered a few of the mechs from the Nemesis and some from outside she did not recognized at all.

"I see you are finally functional at last Nightwish," he said to her.

"I am thank you," she said politely as she sat down.

"Now this situation has turned for the worst," Starscream stated as a hologram played the day's events of both the day before and a small observation scan of the night before.

"As you all know there has been another attack within the orn in this very base. It seems as if the Senate has assassin drones as well as cassettes as you have observed from Laserbeak's report," he stated, "Now Megatron has ordered you to come here to provide security to our lead singer for this show must go on. And if all else fails then we have no choice but to request the help of the Autobots,"

At this many shouts could be heard in the room and Nightwish cringed from the sheer noise of it all. Starscream raised his hands up in a gesture of silence.

"I can tell you that this decision has not been taken lightly at all and it pains our lord to even consider it. But the Senate seems to have people everywhere so we have to look at every angle possible. So we have taken measures to meet this threat at full force. The Senate you've got to remember is also an enemy of the Autobots as well so if push comes to shove they will help us." Starscream stated.

"But how will they cooperate with us? I mean there is too much bad energon all over the place?" asked Swindle

"It is a slow start but our lord has grown weary of this war just as Optimus Prime is and I assure you that we are working as fast as we can to find them and show them what Decepticons can really do," Starscream stated.

"Yeah but wasn't the Senate part of the Autobots?" asked another Decepticon named Swindle.

Nightwish watched this one for he looked like someone who could transform into a jeep…a very _old_ jeep.

"Yes Swindle, I know that the Senate was once part of the Autobot society in fact it was their government! That is it was until they became corrupt and power hungry. They figured that they had absolute control until we came along." Starscream stated

"I know that part 'Screamer but what about her?" Swindle pointed to Nightwish

"What does she have to do with it?" he asked

"Megatron wanted a little recreational activity to boost the moral of the troops, and by doing so had unknowingly unleashed the Senate's wrath which pleases our great leader. In using this concert as both a moral booster and as bait we can draw out the Senate and force them to expose themselves to us so we can finish them off," Starscream stated

"Oh so we are still pulling the concert off then?" asked another Decepticon by the name of Astrotrain.

"Yes, we are and that is why you are here. You see you are to act as the band for Nightwish when she performs," Starscream replied

The others leaped up shocked at this and Starscream held up his hand once more. The only one who did not say a word was Soundwave keeping his normal quite demeanor.

And it was him who broke the argument.

"Logic: Probable," he said

And they all stared at him as if he had gone nuts. Skywarp remained quiet also keeping to himself and fidgeted with his fingers a bit. The others then turned to him and it was Astrotrain who growled.

"You squealed didn't you Skywarp," he growled making his hands into fists.

"Now don't blame him it was me who found out in fact," said Starscream as he stood with his arms cross over his chassis.

"But how the room was soundproof?" asked Swindle

"You see I have a seismic detection device that helps in keeping earthquake damage down to a minimum since the Nemesis landed near a fault line. So when I happen to hear it go off I was shocked to find that it came from inside the ship and went to investigate. The things I find when I thought I probably was an explosion turned out to be several mechs hiding their talents from me and form out lord. Megatron was with me when we found the signal and when we found it was you well…you know the rest," he said rather smug.

"So let me get this straight if we agree to expose ourselves to all of Cybertron then what will happen we will be the laughing stocks of the Decepticon forces instead of being known as the elite." Said Skywarp

"No you will not! Stop your useless whining and listen to what I have to tell you via our great leader. You just already read the mission prerogatives so now you will listen to what is being said." Starscream said and they all quieted and listened.

---SOMETIME LATER----

They group left the room heading towards a different part of the Darkmoon base to where no one would hear them. At the back of the group of seasoned warriors Nightwish walked silently behind them and being smaller then them because she is a femme did not help either.

When they entered the room she was surprised to find instruments there including the guitar that Skywarp had earlier. It was in fact a recording studio of sorts. It was all part of the plan to lure the Senate out of hiding. But first she has to practice with them and after downloading the songs to them the group was ready.

The part where they lure the Senate out was simple and used Soundwave's skills as communications officer. He had set up equipment that was with his keyboards to broadcast the moment they were ready and Nightwish was only nervous that she finally gets to perform in front of an entire planet.

She just hope that she can stay alive long enough to get to do the performance.

TBC

**Sorry for being so short but it gets better I hope. Lol**

**R&R please and be nice flamers are not welcome. **

**Oh and as an added bonus anyone who wants to be my beta just let me know by dropping a message on my profile page just go to the message area and send me a message and I will get back to you. Plus when you do please provide an email so I can send you the files. **

**Thanks **

**Blackdragon**


	27. Rehersals and Live Broadcasts

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 27: Rehearsals and Live Broadcasts**

"Alright Soundwave try lowering the note a bit and then I think you got it," Nightwish said as she sat there on the crate in the room they were using to practice in.

Soundwave adjusted his keyboards and when he played again Nightwish was pleased.

"So if I went to a b flat then that would make the note better?"

Skywarp played the note to Soundwave's sound and Nightwish nodded.

"That sounds much better," she said

The song they were practicing was 'Hot Night' by Laura Branigan and so far they are only playing the instrumentals.

They had been practicing for about two hours till finally after much adjusting they had the song down right. Nightwish seemingly satisfied had jumped in. By adding her vocals she was able to fine tune the song down till at last they were done. When they were done then Nightwish wanted them to practice other songs fine tuning them and others they already knew. In a way they were grateful for her help and Nightwish was glad to be able to use her music lessons she had learned as a kid to help.

By doing so the group managed to get some of the harder parts down and since their base man Swindle was surprising everyone with some cool solos that he and Skywarp pulled. Nightwish was surprised by Skywarp's voice and allowed him to continue to be the lead male vocals. He practiced the song 'Breathe into Me," by Red and Nightwish loved him even more for it. Slowly he noticed her dazed look and stop playing.

"Hey Night?" he said to her.

She was shaken out of her stupor by his request, "Yes," she asked

"Well we have been practicing for nearly 2 orns already so the guys and I wanted to know if we can go get some fuel?" Skywarp asked her and noticed that she too had to be running low on some fuel herself.

Checking her meter she was indeed down to nearly 20% fuel left and also needed to recharge.

"Alright we will break because I need fuel and recharge," she said smiling at all of them.

The group disbanded as they searched for fuel or recharge time. Skywarp stayed with Nightwish as she made her way towards her quarters or their quarters since Skywarp has to make sure that she doesn't get killed in her sleep again.

Along the way he past a short scout who looked likes a police car. The only difference though was that he was mostly black and he resembled the Autobot Prowl in some way or another.

"Barricade!" Skywarp called to him

The car looked up at him and saluted as Skywarp neared him.

"At ease soldier aren't you supposed to be on shift?" he said to the smaller Decepticon.

"Not really sir I was simply told to patrol the halls and to scout for anymore of those assassins," he said

"Well did you find anymore?" Skywarp said

"I just reported to Starscream sir," he said

"Well you can report to me as well," demanded Skywarp

"Very well sir, we tracked down at least three of them that were headed towards the old Senate buildings in Iacon. When I got there I counted at least five of the original members still there. Laserbeak reported seeing all five of them in there planning their next move. From the looks of it because of increased security here they have taken the bait and are rounding up a few of their men to stage it off." Now this news has Skywarp disturbed in the slightest.

"How many men are we counting?" he asked

"For Cybertron alone 678 units but counting the colonies that they recruited from a total of around 30,978 units total and they are all coming here because of the concert." Barricade replied

"All that over a stupid concert? But why?" Skywarp said to the spy.

"From what we gathered from Laserbeak's files and from what I observed myself the Senate does not want anyone to feel any sort of hope or creativity they want this world made purely on logic. That alone is what caused the war: total control and logic there was no room for creativity and freedom of expression. The only reason why they allowed bonded couples to remain was to renew the species, but brainwashing the sparklings and younglings into submission so they can have that total control. Then the war broke out so of course they were not happy. Think about it my lord, if this were possible a human turned transformer performing such acts of expression would be something they must suppress. I believe that is why a lot of them went into hiding sir," Barricade replied

Skywarp seemed satisfied with that answer before he dismissed the scout and continued on with Nightwish down the hallway.

"Sky will everything be alright?" she asked

"I'm sure it is doll; I'm sure it is." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulders mindful of her shoulder vents and wings. She leaned into him as they walked down the hall towards their quarters.

"You know Skywarp I was thinking," she said

"Oh," he said looking at her

"Well I was thinking that since we are doing a broadcast of us playing why don't we do it where the people of this base can watch us. That way when everyone on Cybertron sees this they will know that others enjoy it as much as we are," she said and Skywarp looked up from that opinion.

"Nightwish I think that is brilliant let me pass it through with 'Screamer and then we can see if we can do it." He said

Nightwish nodded, "Alright and then there are some songs I want to go over with you after recharge," she said and he also nodded

"Well wait till after we get some recharge and then we will talk it over with the others during fueling," Skywarp replied.

They finally reached the door leading into their now shared room. When they opened the door the dark room was quickly scanned by Skywarp and then they entered. Being paranoid sure as heck gave its quirks. Smiling to herself Nightwish kissed Skywarp before jumping into the washroom to clean up before she walked over to the recharge berth for a nice long recharge.

Skywarp watched her get onto the berth and crawled in with her being careful to fold his wings so they would not get damaged in the exchange. He held her close to him as she gave a soft sigh and slipped deeper into recharge. Keeping his emergency wake up systems online he slowly allowed himself to go into recharge.

----DARKMOON CONTROL CENTER----

"What is the latest from Darkmount?" asked Starscream

"I will tell you the latest," replied Shockwave over the comm. he had returned to Darkmount the day before to take care of some urgent matters concerning the Decepticons on Cybertron and so Starscream remained the overall commanding officer on Cybertron. Being as he is second in command he turned to Shockwave as he gave his report.

"From what my intelligence could gather this was really bad my lord. From what it appears the Senate has troops on several different colonies that they managed to get together. They seemed to have waited till now to get something going with their movement. My theory is that they have been biding their time waiting for us to finish each other off before moving." Shockwave said and Starscream had his hand on his chin.

On another screen Megatron's face appeared and he too looked troubled.

"It would seem as if they wanted us to kill each other sir from what my intelligence has gained and from Laserbeak's report that seems to be the case as well." Shockwave continued to state as they stared at an image of all four of the remaining senators and the army that they commanded.

Megatron was not pleased and as he looked at the report that Shockwave delivered to him.

"So tell me Shockwave how are we going to fair with this?" he asked the purple Decepticon.

"I don't know my lord to be honest we don't have enough troops total to deal with this, and plus with our forces divided between here and Earth gathering energy that would be hard enough as it is to stop the Senate when they attack." Shockwave said at least being honest.

"Are our troops that decimated to try and form a counter attack?" Megatron asked

Starscream remained silent as he listened to his leader talk and finally turned to Megatron.

"Would it be possible to form a temporary truce with the Autobots that is until the situation with the Senate is resolved before we continue this war?" Starscream asked

"Now why would you stoop so low as to do that Starscream?" Megatron asked

"It was just as suggestion oh mighty Megatron," Starscream said sarcastically.

Megatron gave a glare to his second in command before cycling air through his vents. In all events Starscream does have a point even when all his army are together they are not enough to take out the entire force of the Senate's troops but they need to be prepared at all costs. Besides it will eventually effect the Autobots as well so might as well get it over with and let them know.

"Alright I will inform Prime about the plan but know this Starscream you have to decide the place to set the bait," he said and with that cut the message.

Shockwave was still on screen when Starscream turned to him.

"Does your sister mind if we borrow her place to set up?"

----A FEW HOURS LATER----

Optics slowly came online when Nightwish turned her head to face Skywarp's smiling face. She groaned as she rose up from the recharge berth.

"Gee girl you were really low on power!" Skywarp said holding up a cube of energon.

Nightwish gladly took it as she drank deeply into the cube feeling her systems coming back online one by one. As they fully energize she turned to Skywarp with a smile on her face.

"You know you are just delaying the meeting for what?" she asked him

"Oh nothing you said you wanted to go over what songs you wanted to do with the band." Skywarp replied to her question.

"Ok well I wanted you to hear this one first before the band does so we can work out the details," she said to him.

"Ok girlie play it," he said to her

Nightwish went through her exercises out of habit before she began.

"_I know I've been waiting_

_For you to make your way to me_

_Darkness is coming," _

Skywarp then brought out his guitar and started to play and tune his strings to her words.

_For the pain of the immortals _

_I know I have suffered _

_Through these times of war_

_Searching and seeing blood_

_But never more_

Nightwish then turned to him and Skywarp grinned at her.

"That's good 'Wish I just wish the guys were here so they can help me with this tune." He said

"Then we better make our way to the mess hall to tell them about the new events," she said with a smile as she added a little sway to her step as she walked out into the hallway.

Skywarp bound after her…

----DARKMOON MESS HALL----

The other members of the band sat there at their table which was Soundwave, Astrotrain, Swindle and Skywarp. They all stared at Nightwish as she gave them the song list they are to rehearse as well as some new ones she wrote.

"Alright is that everything or does someone else wants to donate something?" she asked

"I have a few that me and Soundwave worked on," said Astrotrain.

Laserbeak sat on Soundwave's shoulder preening himself while Ravage slept at Nightwish's feet. Nightwish read the datapad that Astrotrain gave her and smiled before standing up.

"Gentle mechs let's get busy," she said

-----A LITTLE WHILE LATER----

In the room that was designated for them Nightwish listened to the music that was played and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"That is a lot better guys ok lets try with the vocals ok?" she said and they nodded.

It started out with Soundwave playing first as his fingers moved across the keyboard with ease. Then with an explosion the others joined in as they added their own notes as well.

"_I know I've been waiting_

_For you to make your way to me_

_Darkness is coming _

_For the pain of the immortals _

_I know I have suffered _

_Through these times of war_

_Searching and seeing blood_

_I have heard you cry_

_You scream some more_

_Oh will it end?_

_The pain and the fear of hate_

_The war torn cities_

_The embrace of the Unmaker's love_

_For the scream of the immortals _

_On the wings of steel _

_I will ride the wind_

_Open up your eyes_

_See the children crying_

_See what you are sacrificing_

_Open up your soul_

_To the pain and suffering below_

_Open up to everything and let your hate fade away. _

Nightwish let the music play as Skywarp and Soundwave added some solos to the song to give it a more lively feel to it. When the solo was over Nightwish walked up again.

_Open up your eyes_

_See the children crying_

_See what you are sacrificing_

_Open up your soul_

_To the pain and suffering below_

_O...pen up to every…thing and let your hate fade away_

_On silver wings I fly silver, blue and black_

_Body is red with blood_

_By heart is black and cold_

_So long I've seen this hate that is has turned me to stone_

_My eyes burn with the blood of those_

_Whose hate has reined _

_I am the eagle on silver wings _

_Silver, black and blue_

_My eyes burn with blood my wings are black with death_

_As I ride the wind_

_Death has called your name_

With this the music built up to the top before Nightwish finally let it out with as much power as she could muster.

_Open up your eyes_

_See the children crying_

_See what you are sacrificing_

_Open up your soul_

_To the pain and suffering below_

_Open up to everything _

_And let your hate fade away_

The music gave a softer tone now as she concluded the song.

_When the dawn has shown _

_The sun shines down on graves_

_A city in ruin_

_Your eyes now open up now_

_You see the hate that has made this_

_You see the suffering that it has caused_

_Now you understand_

_You walk away it has finally come to this_

_You tell this message to anyone you see. _

_They look at you and you say_

The music blared again to the strong notes as Nightwish played this

_Open up your eyes_

_See the children crying_

_See what you are sacrificing_

_Open up your soul_

_To the pain and suffering below_

_Open up to everything and let your hate fade away_

As the song came to a close there was a whoop from Astrotrain as the placed his drums down satisfied with his playing.

"Now that is what I call a song!" he said and Nightwish smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You think so?" she said

"Yeah that is totally cool! So where do we do the final show?" he said smirking at Soundwave.

"Area of Performance: Heatwave's bar," was the answer

"Your sister's place?" said Skywarp and Soundwave nodded.

"Cool,"

**Tbc **

**Hey guys what do you think? I made this song up myself and I think and I have to thank Within Temptations for the inspiration to write this! Remember what I said about a beta and please R&R. **


	28. A Difficult Decision

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 28: A Difficult Decision **

----NEMESIS BASE, PLANET EARTH-----

Megatron stared at the screen for the longest time after Starscream had cut out the connection between them. The dark viewer was not something he was looking forward to but the seeker had been right about that one. He needed all the help he can get and just the main Decepticon force is not enough to stave off this enemy. Megatron then placed his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner a habit he developed from watching the puny fleshlings of this planet. As he watched and waited for the reports to come in from intelligence could already see where this was going.

As the numbers of the Senate force came in he was startled and angry that they could do this during the war. The Neutrals stayed that way long enough to know when to keep their noses out of others afts. Megatron for one was a mech who preferred to do things himself, but there are circumstances that he relies on his subordinates for delegation. As he also sought advice from them most of them were loyal idiots.

The only ones who were not were his highest officers.

That left only two Starscream and Soundwave both of which share his ideals as well as they are polar opposites. Starscream was a backstabbing traitor, rash and often violent; Soundwave is quiet and loyal but also deadly. He had his symbiotes with him at all times while Starscream has his trine. Megatron could not ask for better lieutenants with both of them at his side. He could be the best ruler the Decepticons had.

But this war was dragging on long enough and he grows tired of it. He bet his spark that Prime thought the same as well.

"Speaking of Prime," Megatron mused to himself as he reached for the controls.

----ARK BASE, PLANET EARTH----

Optimus Prime was not in the best of moods not after looking at the report that was handed to him by Jazz. His head of special ops was giving the report when he heard the news from Skyfire. It appears that Skyfire's younger brother Jetfire reported some strange sightings of a young femme seeker singing in a bar. That bar was in Kaon and owned by Shockwave and Soundwave's sister Heatwave a well known neutral and a bartender after an injury forced her to remain on the sidelines. The femme was big and tough but it was not enough to stop a group of mechs but she can stop a number of them before they could get to her.

From Jetfire's report the femme appeared out of nowhere at Heatwave's place and stopped a fight from continuing. Using her voice she did the forbidden and that was to do some music. As far as Optimus was concerned that music, art and anything to do with creativity and no logical things tend to get a mech killed. Most thought that there are loyalists to the late Senate but then again.

Jazz just returned with some reports from Cybertron about the recent activities involving the now alive Senators and their army that has been sighted just out of the Praxis system. There are more reports from various sectors across the galaxy. Optimus was very disturbed by this amount of information coming from them.

Was it all because of a single femme?

"Optimus sir there is a transmission for you," said Blaster the Autobot Communications Officer

"Alright patch it through Blaster," Optimus said into the comm.

The image of Megatron was very evident in the monitor in Prime's office.

"What do you want Megatron," Optimus said with a hint of annoyance at the Decepticon High Lord.

"I have come merely to talk Prime about some….stuff," he said

"Oh really as I recall some stuff includes blowing me up and conquering the universe," Optimus replied

"Well this case is different I call for a cease fire," Megatron said

"Last time you said that you wanted only to reload your weapons and blow the place up," Prime replied

"Well this time I mean it until the Senate is dealt with," Megatron said

Now this had gotten Prime's attention.

"I am sure you are aware of the threat the Senate poses to both our sides and our ideals," Megatron said to Optimus and the Autobot commander nodded.

"Go on,"

"Well I had a few little 'incidents' with a group of my soldiers recently that involves them and a civilian," Megatron said

"You mean the femme?" Optimus asked

"Yes the femme she has no information if you are asking that all she has is a lovely voice and at first I considered her to be my pet since she was a human, but now she is Skywarp's sparkmate or spark intended. It started out as a master pet relationship but now it is different. I had not seen that one coming but what can I say I am old and ugly but we are getting off the subject here," Megatron stated

"That femme is a singer a forbidden artist and I am sure you have one on your ship as well. The Senate started to expose themselves when she started to sing to the patrons in that bar." He said

"You mean Heatwave's?" Optimus asked

"Yes, according to the report I gotten from Starscream that was the trigger to bring the senate out for the one thing they hate more then a visual artist is an audio artist. If they can restore Cybertron to where everyone is free to express their feelings then the Senate loses control. You know how that goes not even I will deny my troops the chance at some entertainment," Megatron said.

"Neither do mine," Optimus replied back

"The reason why I made this call is exactly as stated we need to form a temporary truce for now," Megatron stated

"Oh really?" Prime said

"Like we have a choice on that one," Megatron said

"We," Optimus said

"My fellow commanders agreed that now is not the time to fight each other but to unite and fight a common enemy. I have with me the records of what had happened to the events of the war as have you hidden somewhere protected." Megatron stated

"You do realize that I fight for the freedom of all sentient beings right?" Prime said

"Well what do I fight for total conquest the reason I am fighting for it is because I want the people to be able to be free and to unite as one once more. For Cybertron to once again express her true beauty as she once was…" both stopped and looked each other in the optics a little better an understanding braking between them.

"Let me speak to my chain of command first and see what they think and then I will get back to you," with that Optimus Prime signed out.

----SOMETIME LATER-----

The Autobots gathered in the war room with Optimus Prime at the helm waiting for the rest of his subordinates to arrive. Finally the doors opened and Perceptor with Skyfire walked right in. The doors closed behind them as they all sat down to hear what Prime just said.

After explaining what Megatron offered the war council was silent until Prowl spoke up.

"Sir with all due respect this could be a trap," he said

"I know that Prowl and I am well aware of it but the reports from both Jetfire and Ultra Magnus suggested otherwise," Optimus replied as they watched the thing play out.

"So what do we do?" asked Perceptor

"I'd say we agree," said Wheeljack

"How do you know that he won't go back on his word," said Ratchet as he sat there staring at their leader.

"I have a feeling that this one is genuine.

-----DARKMOON BASE, KAON CITY CYBERTRON-----

Soundwave was out at the moment leaving Skywarp, Swindle and Astrotrain with Nightwish as they practiced. Swindle was struggling with his recently damaged arm. The practice stopped when Swindle once again screwed up a note.

"Hey man get that thing checked," Astrotrain said to the Combaticon.

"I'm fine," Swindle said and even Skywarp saw that he was not.

"No your not man I mean even Soundwave was smart enough to go to the medbay for repairs and you should too. That last skirmish with the Autobots has gotten to you," said Skywarp remembering the previous day when they got into a fight with some Autobots for stealing their stash of Energon.

That skirmish led to several 'Cons in the med wing and that included Soundwave who was caught in the blast of an explosive. Swindle looked like he tried to hide something when Nightwish saw it.

"Swindle your bleeding!" she said as she ran to him.

Swindle winced when Nightwish examined the wound.

"Skywarp he is hurt bad it seems the wound goes all the way to his chest cavity," she said and this time Astrotrain got up to him being the one with ground mech medical training.

"Swindle you slag heap this is bad enough to kill you!" he said outraged

"But I wanted to be here for practice," he said

"Practice doe not include you getting scraped!" this time Skywarp was shouting at him.

"I hate to say this but Swindle you are out of the band until you are fully repaired got it," he said

"But the auditions is in the next three orns!" he said

"Your life is more important then music man we can find someone to replace you till you are all better got it?" Astrotrain said and Swindle nodded before Skywarp placed a hand on his good shoulder and warped them to the medbay.

"Why is this happening?" Nightwish said just as Skywarp returned.

"I think it is just Primus's way of testing us," Astrotrain said

"Soundwave is due out of the medbay within the next orn or so, so he is alright but Swindle I just talked to Hook and the damage is extensive." Said Skywarp as he held Nightwish close to him.

-----CONTROL ROOM-----

Starscream had heard what Megatron reported and from the looks of it the Autobots have reluctantly agreed to the terms but what was more disturbing is the report he had gotten from Skywarp and Astrotrain about Swindle. Soundwave he was glad that the mech was going to make a full recovery but the Combaticon was out of it from the way that Hook said it.

He needed to find a replacement 2nd guitarist/bassist before the time of the broadcasts.

It was then that Megatron answered his problem.

"Megatron to Starscream come in," he said

"Starscream here oh great leader; what is thy bidding?" he said sarcastically

"Cut the slag Starscream and give me a report!" Megatron ordered

"There was an attack on one of our supply areas sir and several Decepticons were caught in the after fire," Starscream replied

"Who exactly and what numbers?" was the question

"Soundwave, the Combaticons, several of Shockwave's troops sir that I don't have identities for yet," said Starscream

"Well at least that was before the cease fire," Megatron reported

"The Autobots have agreed? I thought they would never agree?" Starscream stated

"You underestimate Optimus Prime then he was reluctant but he agreed after some persuasion," Megatron said to Starscream

"Well that is a relief as much as we don't want to we need their help and what is worse is that our bait is short handed. It appears as if Swindle is out and they need a bassist/2nd guitarist and I am unfortunately unable to find one on both bases," Starscream said

"Have you tried others?" Megatron demanded

"Yes and unfortunately none have come forward and after much testing but all the commanders none fit the bill," he stated

"Well then find someone and when you do give a full report," Megatron demanded and cut the connection.

----SEVERAL DAYS LATER----

Sideswipe did not like this one bit as he entered the Darkmoon base. Ever since coming back to Cybertron and having witnessed the destruction that was caused because of it he longed to go back to earth. As both he and Sunstreaker exited the space bridge into the Darkmount base on Cybertron; Shockwave was surprisingly hospitable to them as they were led out to a transport that would take them to Darkmoon in Kaon.

When they arrived along with several other Autobots as a form of exchange they spotted the seekers right away. They tried to resist the urge to Jet Judo them out of the sky. Sideswipe in particular had a bit of a time as they were moved into their quarters. The decision had been difficult for them all but he had hope that it would work out unlike his brother who kept thinking that his paintjob will be ruined in the fight.

He just hoped that everything would be alright.

TBC


	29. Welcome to the Band

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**THE DECEPTICONS SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 29: Welcome to the Band**

-----SOMEWHERE HIDDEN-----

"Has the plan worked?" asked a sinister voice

"No, apparently the Autobots have become involved and have joined up with the Decepticons in this one so we must be prepared," stated Riptide as he glanced at his fellows

"We must destroy them! We must before they bring forth that abomination again," stated the forth shadow.

"Yes, destruction is at hand and soon we will once again rule Cybertron,"

----DARKMOON BASE, KAON CYBERTRON-----

Skywarp wondered around the base board since Swindle is out and Soundwave out of the medbay but on light duty they could not fully practice without their second guitar player/bassist.

As he walked through the hallways to the section where the Autobots have been occupying for some time he could hear something being played coming form that section. As he was about to turn around and move on there was a shout from that said end. It was the sound of a guitar playing or 'strumming' a tune.

Skywarp was caught unaware as he walked towards the source of the sound. It was coming form the very end of the hallway and he was determined to find out what it was. As he got to the end the sound of someone talking could be heard. The voices were muffled as the door he finally reached was closed but he could hear the sounds of something shuffling and then nothing.

Shrugging Skywarp walked away from the Autobot sector of the base back towards the Mess hall.

When he opened the door already Soundwave was there with all his symbiotes as well as Astrotrain and Nightwish.

Kissing Nightwish he sat down next to the two other 'Cons.

"I heard someone playing earlier from the Autobot section," Skywarp said

"Aw come on now 'Warp you know as well as I do that the Autobots are more afraid of revealing themselves then the Decepticons," Astrotrain said while sipping his energon.

"What do you think Soundwave?" Nightwish asked

"Autobot musician: probable," was the reply

"Well we could investigate to see if there is one," Skywarp said

"It could have been on of them playing their stereo unit probably that saboteur what was his name again….oh yeah Jazz," Astrotrain said

"I don't think so because the music I've heard him listen to is not something I want to listen to ever again," Nightwish replied

"Oh and what kind of music is that?" asked Astrotrain

"Modern Hip Hop and Rap," she said

"Ok I get you who wants to talk about how rich they are and how much sex they can get in a night," was the reply she had gotten.

"I know and when we do broadcast we will be great," Nightwish said and began to hum to herself a bit before everyone was staring.

"Which song was that? Is it the one you made up?" asked Skywarp

"No this is called 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptations," Nightwish replied

"I've heard that one," Astrotrain said as he grabbed another cube and downed it in a single gulp.

"Damn Astro that is your forth one!" Nightwish protested.

"Well I did not refuel for a while since I had to do inter city runs for supplies," Astrotrain replied

"Yeah well you know after this is practice right so no high grade," Skywarp said

"I know too bad it gotten delayed because we don't have a bassist," Astrotrain replied

"Well I know for a fact that would be hard considering Swindle screwed himself over by not reporting to the Constructicons right after that raid," Skywarp said

"Swindle's reluctance: unacceptable," Soundwave said

"I know big guy so who are we going to use to replace him Rumble?" he said to Soundwave and Soundwave shook his head.

"Rumble playing guitar: not advisable," was the reply

"None of your cassettes can play?" Nightwish asked

"Play but not enough and too small," Soundwave said

"Oh I get it they are not equipped to play; so what can they do?" Nightwish asked

"They are good for spying and sabotage and use those talents as such." Skywarp replied to her question

"Rumble and Frenzy good Artists draw detailed images: Laserbeak and Buzzsaw good for photography and Ratbat and Ravage good for finding notes," Soundwave said

"I get it," Nightwish replied as she stood up

"Well we better get to work then if we are to stay in top shape," said Skywarp as he stood up.

-----SOMETIME LATER-----

Sideswipe was walking the halls after monitor duty the Autobots so far have kept mainly to themselves as not to draw attention. Of all the Autobots who had joined them were him, his brother Sunstreaker, the minibot Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl as the only Autobots who had come to the Darkmoon base in Kaon. Normally they are used to the Darkmount Base in Vos but this one also has a space bridge that leads to earth. Well they were forced to use the Vos one seeing as the raid that went on several orns prior had damaged the bridge. They were met by Ultra Magnus who was in charge of the Autobot forces on Cybertron. Seeing as they needed to get to Darkmoon they had a transport ready for them, and once arriving they were debriefed by Starscream and assigned quarters.

So far the Senate had been quiet probably plotting where they would strike. When the twins gotten assigned to this base all the pranks that was going through both twins heads was quick.

But Sideswipe was not up to pulling anything recently not with this much Decepticons wondering the base.

Besides both he and his brother rather stay in their room only to come out when it was time to refuel or when it was time for duty.

So far things have been going rather good. Most of the Decepticons kept their distance from the Autobots not trusting them in the slightest. The feeling was mutual for the Autobots. As he walked back to his quarters he could feel the cold eyes of the Decepticons on him as he entered his quarters.

Sideswipe opened the door after typing in the code and was met with Sunstreaker as he was finishing up one of his latest artworks. He could not see what it was so he moved over to his bed and lifted the panel that he had made in the wall and pulled out a guitar. It was a bass guitar but it can also supply as a second guitar. Sideswipe pulled it out and played a few notes from it feeling better now that he can hear the notes play.

Sunstreaker continued playing as he played before when he was back on earth and not had to fear the sound of someone trying to shoot him. The Decepticons did know much about good music when they hear it. Jazz loves his rap but Sideswipe loves rock more.

Currently he was playing one of his favorites one that irritated Sunny more then anything.

He let the music flow through him as he played the guitar and found that he was lost in the notes.

----MEANWHILE----

Skywarp once again was walking past the Autobot sector on his way back from monitor duty when he heard it again. He recognized that song as 'Bye, Bye Beautiful,' Nightwish. Walking towards the sound he heard a bot playing again behind a closed door. Reading the Cybertronian numbers Skywarp teleported away to get more information.

When he appeared again was within his own quarters and already Astrotrain and Soundwave were turning up their instruments while Nightwish was in recharge.

"You are late getting back Skywarp," Astrotrain said

"I know that is because I've found our player," he said and replayed the events in the hallway in the Autobot sector.

"You can't be serious?" Astrotrain said

"Autobot in band: advisable," Soundwave said to Astrotrain

"So if we let this 'bot into our band how will we approach him?" was the question.

"We lure him out and make sure he is covering our sector to do it," Skywarp replied suddenly feeling up to a little fun.

"We trick him into making sure his guitar is there in his subspace and for that we will need Rumble and Frenzy," said Skywarp and as soon as he said it Soundwave ejected both smaller cassettes.

"What do you want Skywarp!" Frenzy complained

"I need your help," he said and the two glared

"Why?" asked Rumble

"Advisable to listen," Soundwave ordered and the two cassettes shut up instantly.

After the plan was laid out both cassettes left to do what was asked of them with Buzzsaw out to make sure they did it. Laserbeak was out on a mission to spy on the Senate for Starscream while Ravage was just returned and is in recharge. Ratbat just left for duty leaving only the twins and Buzzsaw to complete the mission.

They made sure to be thorough in their campaign to hide Sideswipe's guitar in his subspace after finding it and making sure he is in deep recharge.

Upon returning the two quickly returned to Soundwave's chest and a few seconds later Buzzsaw joined them. When that happened the rest of the members turned in for the night having going to their own quarters while Skywarp joined Nightwish on the recharge berth.

-----THE NEXT DAY-----

By the next day Nightwish woke to find Skywarp curled up with he head in the crook of her neck. He was still deep in recharge,

_Probably had the late shift again_ she thought as she gotten cleaned up and then headed out to the Mess hall for something to eat. She noticed the Autobots that were there as well and just remained where she was quite weary of them.

Though the Autobots are the good guys she never judged a book by its cover and so Nightwish remained in her corner of the Mess Hall enjoying a drink of energon.

Just as she was enjoying her fuel the doors opened to allow Soundwave into the Mess Hall and he was followed by all the cassettes. Nightwish waved him over to her table as he walked over and sat down.

"Good morning Soundwave," Nightwish said to the silent mech.

The only reply she had gotten was a curt nod from Soundwave and a few groggy hellos from the cassettes as they drank their morning energon.

"So you got the early duty?" she asked

"Affirmative," was the reply

"I see you are not the morning mech," she said to him

"Negative: worked late shift last night and is pulling double," was the reply.

"Oh," was all that Nightwish said as she stared at her cube.

"Did you just get off or are you on break?" she asked

"Break," was the reply and from the looks of it even with the expressionless face with both mask and visor Nightwish could tell that he was very tired.

"When does Skywarp go back on shift again?" she asked

"Skywarp is off today and tomorrow," was the reply from Rumble this time.

Ravage trotted up to Nightwish and began to purr and Nightwish giggled while she petted the cyber-cat. Laserbeak having been more awake fluttered to her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek to show that he missed her.

Just as soon as Soundwave refueled he and the cassettes got up and walked out to resume duty while Nightwish waited in the Mess hall with the Autobots.

The doors opened again and this time Thundercracker entered the room and he was with Starscream. Both mechs spotted Nightwish and headed over to where she was sitting. Having sat themselves down and grabbing a cube Thundercracker opened the conversation.

"So how is practice going?" he asked

"Not so good with Swindle out," she said

"I've heard about that one," Thundercracker replied

"He was an idiot not to report the Constructicons in the first place," Starscream said to her.

"Yeah Megatron scent them here to get an upgrade in their medical programming and yet he still would not see them." Thundercracker said to her.

"Well what do we do now that you don't have a second guitar player?" asked Starscream

"Skywarp said that he heard one of the Autobots playing a guitar from their quarters but every time he goes to find the source it is gone," Nightwish replied

"Well what did you guys decide," Thundercracker asked

"We decided to lure him out by leaving the door open and playing or I walk by singing to lure him out." Nightwish replied

"That is a plan and lead him to where the others are?" was the question

"Yeah," was the reply.

"So what is happening so far?" Nightwish asked

"They are on the move and with our combined force we can stand some chance against them. We don't know exactly they will get here but the Senate could not wait. They will not make the final move however to reveal themselves so the plan must go on," Starscream stated to her.

"I know sir and I only want to help. So here it is I want to help with," she said

"What is it?" asked Thundercracker

"I want to lure the Autobot out because we need him," replied Nightwish

"So how do you expect to do that?" asked Starscream

"Watch," she said as she went through the motions of preparing herself.

----ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM----

Sideswipe was busy finishing his energon while Sunstreaker was going on and on about how some Con ruined his paint job once again. He shook his head wondering how his brother could do that when he heard it.

It first started out as nothing but a distant humming noise soft but true.

All too soon he could hear it clearly when Sunny stopped talking.

_I stand in the distance  
I view from afar  
Should I offer some assistance  
Should it matter who you are_

Sideswipe's eyes widened when he figured out that someone is singing. Turning his head he looked for the source of the song. As he searched it was clear that the song was from a femme. But of all the femmes in the room most of them were Autobots. None of them seemed to be the one.

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared_

As he looked around he noticed the door to the Mess Hall was open. Standing up he began to walk towards it. The other Autobots also noticed the singing as they are curious but none dared to move. Sideswipe completely caught up in the song began to walk out.

"Yo Bro?" Sunstreaker called out to him.

_Confide in me, confide in me_

_Confide in me, confide in me_

Ignoring his brother Sideswipe disappeared out the door and down the hall his mind clouded by nothing but the song. He could hear it clearly now as he walked further in the hallway. Sunstreaker called out to him as Sideswipe kept walking.

"Hey Bro what's up with you!" he called

Sideswipe continued to ignore him.

_I can keep a secret  
And throw away the key  
But sometimes to release it  
Is to set our children free_

He could hear it getting louder and louder now as he gotten closer to the source the music playing with the song was incomplete.

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared_

_Confide in me, confide in me_

He finally found himself in the Decepticons section of the base where the main barracks is and the long hallway that led deeper into the base. As he followed it he traveled down deeper and deeper with his twin right behind him.

_Stick or twist the choice is yours  
Hit or miss what's mine is yours  
Stick or twist the choice is yours  
Hit or miss what's mine is yours_

As he entered the deepest part of Darkmoon base he found himself just being guided by his feet. His journey led him to a door that was wide open and the sounds of music could be heard. But the sound was missing something as he walked to the door way and peeked in.

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared_

_Confide in me, confide in me_

He realized at last what it was that was missing…it was the bassist: the bassist was missing!

_Confide in me, confide in me_

He could hear the synthesizer or is that a symphonic keyboard which he found to his shock was being played by Soundwave.

There was the drums being played by Astrotrain.

And his initial shock the guitar being played by Skywarp of all mechs and finally

The vocalist herself like a siren in the ocean.

_Confide in me, confide in me_

_Confide in me, confide in me_

As the song ended he was stunned by the sight of all of them playing in the darkness of Darkmoon with nothing but the dull lights of the ceiling and the shadows of the place. It was then that the femme turned around and his optics met emerald green.

TBC


	30. Confide in Decepticons

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 30: Confide in Decepticons**

Sideswipe was stunned as much as his brother at the site of the green optic femme that stood before him. She was a sight to hold being that she was a seeker but her voice was something that even Sunstreaker could not compete with.

"Well this is a surprise," she said her voice smooth and welcoming.

"Autobot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: state purpose," Soundwave said as he pointed a rifle at them.

"Whoa it is ok 'Wave keep your cool," Skywarp said as he turned to them.

"So you guys came to watch the show?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Was that you singing?" he asked the femme.

"Why yes, my name's Nightwish," she said

"Name not Designation? Were you a human?" asked Sunstreaker

"Yes, my name used to be Aleria but I well I was brought here and became this," she said

"Normally humans would panic at being a transformer. I've seen it happen a few times when they tried to experiment. What makes you so different?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Because I don't want to be something I'm not," she said

"Well I never wanted to be a transformer but Skywarp and the guys have shown me that it is not that bad," Nightwish replied

"Well what are you guys doing anyways?" asked Sideswipe

"Practicing," said Skywarp

"I've noticed that you lack one vital player," he replied

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Astrotrain

"Well from studying Earth type music you are lacking a bassist or 2nd guitarist," Sideswipe said

"Well it seems as if the dork actually knows his stuff," Skywarp replied

"Well how to we test him?" asked Astrotrain

"Do you have a instrument?" asked Skywarp

"Um…." Sideswipe was afraid to answer when he pretended to look through his subspace.

Only to find something in there that he thought he put away.

Pulling out his guitar the others they could see where it was worn out.

"Here let me see that," Skywarp said and reluctantly Sideswipe handed the guitar to the Decepticon seeker.

Skywarp looked at the instrument and placed his down. Running several scans on it he realized what was wrong with it. The strings to the guitar was clearly warn out and reaching into his subspace Skywarp pulled out some string that he managed to swindle off someone. Taking out the old strings he placed the new ones on and tuned the instrument. When he was done he tossed it back to Sideswipe.

The red twin caught the guitar and looked at the 'Con strangely, "Why are you helping me?" he asked

"Because we need one more player and even if you are not a Decepticon you will do so we wont shoot you cease fire or not," Skywarp said.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" asked Sideswipe

"Simple Autodork play with us," Skywarp replied

"What about him?" asked Astrotrain.

"I'm a visual artist," Sunstreaker said to them

"Ok, sit over there with the cassettes," Skywarp said as Nightwish giggled and the yellow twin did as he was told.

Sideswipe then walked over to the group.

"So what are we playing?" he asked

"Ever played 'Tool'" asked Skywarp

"Yeah, what song?" asked Sideswipe

"Parabola," he said and sure enough Sideswipe played and this time his guitar sounded true.

"We will play without the lyrics for a bit so you get used to it for now," Astrotrain said as he started to get back into position.

Sunstreaker in the meantime sat next to Nightwish and the cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy being the friendlier of the bunch began to talk to him.

"So you like visual stuff eh," Rumble asked Sunstreaker

"Yeah," replied the yellow twin.

"Hey we can sort of do it too since we can't do music so well right 'Beaky?" he said to Laserbeak who glared

After hearing them tune their guitars a bit the Autobot and the Decepticon players began to play along with the others. Sunstreaker was blown away by the harmony of the sound that was being made by his brother and the Decepticons at once. They played and for a moment Sunstreaker was stunned until he had gotten a comm. from someone and turning he realized it was the femme who commed him.

_Amazing isn't it,_ Nightwish said to him

_What do you mean Decepticon?_ He asked

_I mean the way they play you won't even notice the differences in faction even if your companion is an Autobot. They play in perfect harmony two halves of a whole where nothing really matters but the music,_ she said

Sunstreaker began to realize the potential in her words and thinking carefully he replied slowly

_For a long time my brother has been hiding his talents more then I have because of the anticreativity law. Because of this we hid our talents from others till we came to earth. When we were there we saw to our amazement that humans the species you were formally part of never cared. It was their way of remembering the past. We Cybertronians have lost so much because of it. Our history has truly been locked away for so long that both sides have hidden it away in their archives but now,_ he said sadly

_But now the ones who is causing the mayhem are giving you a hard time about it,_ Nightwish said

_Yeah_ was the reply

_Well we humans knew how to deal with ones like that_ she said

_Oh and how do you do that?_ He asked

_Simple we defied them with everything we got by expressing ourselves even more. We play songs and make murals and art more just to defy them_ she said and walked up to the group.

By then they ended their song and turned to her.

"Autobot: Satisfactory," Soundwave said

"Thanks," a rather embarrassed Sideswipe said to him.

"I think we found ourselves a new band member," Nightwish said smiling the seeker femme walked up to him and stuck out her hand.

Sideswipe recognizing the human gesture reached out and shook it.

"Hey why don't you join us this time Nightwish?" said Astrotrain

"Alright what song do you want me to sing?" she asked

"How bout something tropical?" asked Astrotrain

"Tropical?" she asked him

"Well I was thinking of a nice sunny beach and…"

"oh alright Astro, don't get your circuits in a strut," said Skywarp

Thinking about a song she looked through her list of songs and found one that was appropriate.

"Ok Astro I know this is not with trees and a beach but will a song about the desert do?" she asked

"Ok that will do what do you have in mind?" he asked grumbling to himself

"How about 'Sahara'?" she asked

"Ok that will do," he said

Soundwave began to play the proper notes on his keyboards; "Without lyrics first: suggestion for warm-up?" he said

"Sounds good to me we can get the new guy used to it," said Skywarp and Sideswipe looked a little nervous by all the scrutiny that they have on him.

"Don't worry I think you will do fine," said Nightwish patting Sideswipe on the shoulder as she took her position.

"You be nice," she said to Skywarp as she flicked his nose.

"Ok guys we are going to do this instrumental first and then with lyrics got it?" she said and the others nodded their replies.

"Remember we only have a two days more before we have to perform ok," she said and then they started to play.

At first Sideswipe was having some trouble with playing but after a few pointers from both Nightwish and surprisingly Skywarp he managed to get the song right.

Sunstreaker in the meantime was startled when the doors opened and Starscream entered along with Thundercracker. Thundercracker was holding out several cubes of energon and both were startled to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe there. But being civil they sat next to him and offered him a cube. Sunstreaker having a conversation with Frenzy with different art media found that he also had a compatriot in Thundercracker as well.

When all three were talking the band stopped playing.

"Alright not bad everyone just remember Sideswipe just got with the beat a little more and you got it alright," she said and the Autobot nodded.

"Alright this time we play with lyrics since we gotten ourselves and audience," said Astrotrain.

"First we stretch out since you have been sitting there for far too long," Nightwish said and that gotten his attention.

The band disburse for a few minutes to unkink a few joints and get a few cubes of energon considering how long they have been practicing. Sunstreaker also noticed the time and was about to say something about leaving when Starscream interrupted.

"I've already told Prowl about you two being with us so there is no need to worry about shift," he told the yellow Lamborghini twin.

"But how?" he said

"As soon as we saw your brother playing with the band," Starscream replied

"Oh," was all that Sunstreaker could say.

The band then gotten together again after being refueled and started up the music again.

Soundwave started to play the keyboards and as soon as the first notes were played the others joined in on the music as well. The place was once again filled with music as they played and from the sounds of it almost sounded like Arabian music. It was kind of strange to take someone to a different land that they have never been to.

As both Skywarp and Sideways played they seemed to meld into each other this time and the lyrics took them all the way to their destination.

_A ballad of dark queen echoes through night  
As he flees the curse of gods, the pharaoh's wrath_

Nightwish's voice rang true as she told her tale of the desert.

_One…thousand…one…. nights unseen_

_  
The philosopher_

_and the queen_

The current audience was captivated by the tale that Nightwish wove with her song.

_Ancient mariner in a sea of sand  
The burning beauty his tomb to die for_

Starscream was remembering a human story he read called '1001 Arabian Nights' out of curiosity as she continued her song.

_One….thousand….one nights unseen  
The philosopher _

_and the queen_

This time the others joined in

_  
Horizon's swarming with death  
Run!_

_Heaven has a darkened face  
Dunes are soaring, as on a chase  
Caravan of the cursed  
Chasing him across the waves_

As they sang that last line the two guitarists stopped to allow Soundwave his solo

_May he now rest under aegis of mirage  
As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields_

The song started to close as the others joined Nightwish as she ended her tale

_One….thousand….one nights unseen  
The philosopher_

_and the queen_

_One….thousand….one _

_One….Thousand…one nights unseen  
The philosopher_

_and the queen_

_one….thousand….one_ the others chorused in

_hey yah way eh way yah, yah_

_hey yah way eh way yah, yah_

_one…thousand…one_

_hey yah way eh way yah, yah_

_hey yah way eh way yah, yah_

_One…..Thousand….one_

When the others clapped at the finish of the song Nightwish took a bow along with the others. Astrotrain was smiling seemingly satisfied that he could get his tropical song.

"Happy now Astro?" she said to the triple changer

"Yep," he said

"Good because you have one more day to get everything right before the set up," Starscream said seemingly satisfied.

"So what are you doing here 'Screamer?" asked Skywarp

"Well just so you know the Senate has already made a move as I've told Nightwish earlier. Their army is making its way to Cybertron as we speak. So we have to step up our plans to draw the senate out before that happens," Starscream stated

"How long till they get here?" asked Astrotrain.

"Within the week," was the reply.

"Ah shit," he said using a familiar earth curse word.

"Well do it on them then," Thundercracker said

"Well do we fight also or are we just sitting here," Skywarp asked

"You will be the ultimate weapon of all. Music can change the mood of any mech anywhere and with you playing you can do that. This mission Skywarp is very important and if you foul it up we all will be slag," Starscream said as he gotten his stuff ready to leave. The energon cubes were already empty.

"So when do we have to be at Heatwave's?" asked Sideswipe after getting briefed.

"You will be there at around six earth time about two orns from now," with that Starscream exited the room followed by Thundercracker.

"I will head on out then bro see you later," Sunstreaker said as he too exited the room.

"Yeah," said Sideswipe now feeling alone.

TBC


	31. Surprise

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 31: Surprise!**

Well a few days have indeed past and now it was time to start the show. Already two orns or Cybertronian days have past leaving the group exhausted but ready for their time to rock the house. Already they were in the mess hall conversing. Surprisingly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to join them. Being as the twins were equal in terror they caused havoc around the base when they teamed up with Skywarp.

Already Starscream met the match of their pranks by being covered in pink fluffy bows and a baby bottle in his mouth. That was the hysterics of the base for a few hours till Shockwave received some porn about Megatron. (That one no one claimed over but bets have been made stating it was Soundwave with the twins help). And then there was Prowl of the Autobots who had found himself with a 'Kick Me' sign on his back and found himself on the ground numerous times by various Decepticons and Autobots.

Then there was the screechy Opera music in Jazzes room that night.

The spiking of Cliffjumper's energon.

The redecorating of some others rooms with various paints and pictures.

The overall finally was the food fight in the Mess-hall.

That one started out like any other orn with mech's and femmes coming in for their daily ration of energon. Nightwish was sitting down with the band when something caught her eye.

A group of femmes obviously Decepticons was picking on a new recruit this one was a smaller femme that could transform into a cassette from the looks of it. They grabbed her and shoved her to the ground knocking over her ration of energon. The femme was so angry that she tried to retaliate only to have a foot planted in her face.

Nightwish hates bullies more then anything and stood up. With a cube that she had stolen from another mech's table she casually strolled over to the table where the femmes where picking on the cassette.

The little cassette was struggling when there was a tap on one of the femme's shoulders. Nightwish stood there with a casual grin on her face.

"Hi," she said with a soft smile.

"What do you want seeker?" said one of them this one obviously a tank from her large bulk and stature.

"I wanted to know why you are picking on this one right here?" she asked

"Says who?" said a second femme this one a motorcycle.

"Says me that's what," Nightwish said holding up the cube of energon and taking a drink.

"And what will you do if we refuse?" said the tank.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said smiling and threw the entire contents of the cube right into the femme's face.

Enraged the femme tried to open fire on her, but gotten a hand on her shoulder from her companion.

"Don't or you will blow this place to kingdom come!" she said

"Using Earth Terms again Splash!" she said

"Yeah, here let me show you what to use," she said and grabbed another energon cube and hurled it at Nightwish who ducked.

It hit another mech at the far table behind her.

The two had gotten angry and started at Nightwish.

Being a seeker proved to have its uses when Nightwish leaped over them and ran to the cassette taking her into her cockpit and disappearing out the door.

Now the fight lasted for quite a bit until Starscream entered the Mess-Hall and gotten a face full of energon.

That is when all activity stopped when it was realized just who has been hit.

The rest of the group managed to teleport out with Skywarp's help as Starscream glared at the occupants of the room.

"ATTENTION!" he yelled and they all stood up from where they were sitting.

"YOU WILL ALL REMAIN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS AT ONCE AND WHO STARTED IT!" he shouted and they all pointed to the two femmes on the floor trying to hide the evidence.

"It was not us sir it was some femme seeker…." One of them said

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU STARTED THIS MESS BOTH OF YOU WILL SPEND THE NEXT ORN CLEANING THE BRIG UNDERSTAND ME!" he shouted and they hung their heads down low.

"Yes sir,"

----MEANWHILE----

"I can't believe you did that!" said Sideswipe as he and Skywarp met up with Nightwish in the usual spot.

"Do what?" Nightwish replied smiling

"You know what you did," Skywarp scolded as he came out of the washroom.

Sideswipe was laughing when he witnessed the fight and looked around.

"Speaking of which where is that other femme that you helped?" he asked

"Oh you mean Independence well she is right here," Nightwish pointing behind her at the femme who was looking around the room in wonder.

"Wow," she said looking around.

"Hey baby," said another voice and Independence turned and round Rumble and Frenzy looking her over.

"Well what can I do for you fellows," she said shyly.

The others smirked but none more so then Soundwave.

Soundwave shooed them off he tried not to laugh as they tried to flirt with the femme.

"That is the first time I've seen you encourage them Sounds," said Astrotrain as he looked at the communications officer.

"Probability of her rejection: high," he said and that got everyone laughing again.

"You really have such low confidence in those two getting femmes eh?" Skywarp said to Soundwave

"Affirmative," was the reply

"Hey guys we better get this stuff over to Heatwave's if we are to make the deadline," said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker was already loading everything into Astrotrain who had transformed to allow them to put the stuff into his cargo hold.

As they headed towards the bar on the other side of the city of Kaon Astrotrain had to be teleported to the transport unit so he could fit through the door. Skywarp a little low on fuel from that jump was surprised when Soundwave offered a cube of energon. Drinking in satisfaction the teleport along with Nightwish transformed to fly alongside Astrotrain.

The ride had been a rough one having to avoid raiding parties on both sides. Heatwave's was a little off to the side with the broken light still lighting up the place. As Astrotrain landed and the other two transformed they moved to unload Astrotrain letting the triple changer transform back to bipedal mode.

When he did so they moved the equipment into the bar and surprisingly since it was midday the bar was closed. Heatwave herself was waiting however and from the looks of it finally gotten rid of the broken equipment and replaced the P.A. system with some new ones.

Starscream and Thundercracker were already there with the Constructicons finishing up the communication's array and some of the Autobots have helped to attune it to their frequencies as well. As they finished setting up Nightwish and the band helped to tune the instruments to make sure that everything was ready.

When it was it was only for the bar to open and then show time.

If only everything could go according to plan.

TBC

**a/n: how many of you are having difficulties getting your stuff online? I sure as hell am with that stupid glitch the site has. Oh well the good part is I have a stomach virus and so posted these chapters up while sick. The only problem is that I have to be near a bathroom or else! It sucks! Oh well here you go peoples. **


	32. We are Going to Have a Hot Night

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 32: We're going to have a Hot Night**

The entrance to Heatwave's bar was packed with mechs and femmes alike and some brought their sparklings with them. The sparklings had a place to play luckily since Heatwave would occasionally watch someone's sparklings just to make an extra credit or two in the back. The sparklings were busy playing with various things while the adults were getting themselves some high grade. Luckily Heatwave was prepared for this when she had several femmes volunteer to be nannies including Jetstream and Snowstorm who had sparklings of their own. The sparklings that they themselves had would also help with those younger then them.

As the crowds grew so did security on both sides and the ever shadowy stage was all that held the presence of the performers as they were about to perform.

----BACKSTAGE-----

"Hey Nightwish don't tell me you are getting stage fright," said Rumble as he and Frenzy were busy with a pair of femme cassettes like them.

It turns out that the femme cassette Independence had a sister named Liberty and both of them both light pink and purple were around those two like new pieces of jewelry. As far as they went that was far enough. Nightwish was staring at herself in the mirror not even bothering to polish her armor. The door opened and a pink Autobot femme walked in. She was armored like a soldier so it was no surprise to Nightwish.

"Hello," she said in a deep calming voice

"Oh! Hi," Nightwish said startled as she turned around to face the femme.

"I've heard about you the human who became a transformer right," she said as she sat down.

"Who are you?" Nightwish asked

"I am called Elita One," she said holding out her hand in a human gesture of friendship.

"My human name is Aleria but you can call me Nightwish," was the reply.

"I noticed you have a case of stage fright?" Elita said as she sat down next to Nightwish.

"I have never performed in front of a crowd this large before the Nemesis does not count because they don't have the amount that they have already here," she said pointing out there.

"You don't have to be afraid didn't you always want this?" Elita asked

"Well when I was _human _I wanted to be famous but I guess being a transformer and famous is not so bad." Nightwish replied as she looked down at the floor.

Elita smiled as she placed a delicate finger under Nightwish's chin and lifted her face to look at hers.

"Now young femme don't you go around and do this to me," she said and picked up a rag and filled it with paint.

"Why don't I help you look your best before you go up and show those males who is boss," she said smiling.

-----MECH'S SIDE OF THE BACKSTAGE----

"Hey Sideswipe," Skywarp said as he walked up to the red Lamborghini.

"Yeah?" Sideswipe replied as he turned to the seeker.

"I want you to play the solo in the first song," he said

Sideswipe looked at him stunned.

"Me?" he asked

"Why not I figured you earned it after all since you are brave enough to come forward out of all the Autodorks," Skywarp said smirking at him.

Looking down at the ground Sideswipe was unsure until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can do it," Astrotrain said

"Affirmative," replied Soundwave.

"Go for it bro," Sunstreaker said from his spot next to his brother

Smiling to himself Sideswipe put his hand on Astrotrain's.

"Alright I'll do it,"

-----SOMETIME LATER-----

"Wow toots you look smoking hot!" Rumble said as he eyed Nightwish.

Skywarp had his jaw to the ground at the site of her.

Nightwish was repainted with her classic black and Midnight blue highlights but Elita added a bit of shining wax on her to cause her to twinkle like the stars. The grey in her gears shown like the earth moon as she walked towards them.

"Holy slag!" said Skywarp at last.

"I am not done with you all yet," Elita said as she walked into the room and this time several other femmes came in with her.

"I will need your help as well Sunstreaker since you did a good job on Nightwish," Elita said smiling

"Make them shine we want them to look their best for when they go on stage."

----COMMUNICATIONS ROOM------

"Is everything set?" Starscream asked Prowl

"All systems are checked and ready to go," he said

Turning on his comm. he opened it up to Thundercracker, "_is everything set," _

"_Everything is set and ready to go," _Thundercracker said

Prowl radioed in all the Security and some watched when the show would start. It was then that he noticed someone approaching into the bar.

"Starscream I am showing on one of the video feeds someone smuggling in some weaponry," he said and Starscream looked at it and frowned.

Opening the channel he called it in.

"Raven two this is Eagle control do you copy," Starscream said using the human terminology for communication.

"This is Raven two go ahead Eagle control," said a voice which belonged to Cliffjumper.

"Raven two a bogy has been spotted entering the third door on the right. He is a mech with Cybertronian construction alternate mode colors purple, pink and red holding what appears to be a hidden sniper rifle. Possible threat factor over," Starscream stated

"Rodger contact has been sighted Raven two out," Cliffjumper said and they watched as he and two others went to intercept the person with the sniper.

----DRESSING ROOM-----

"How is that?" Elita-One said to the group

They looked at themselves in the mirror and was shocked. They have been repainted as if they came straight from the assembly line, rebuffed and waxed and added some glitter to their paint to make them look as if they shown. Their insignias shown proud as it they have been freshly painted. They stood ready for their performance.

"Your instruments have been tuned and are ready for you," Elita One said as she stood up.

"Don't forget your mission," she said over her shoulder as she began to walk out.

The others looked to each other, "Ready?" Skywarp asked

"You bet," Sideswipe said

"All yours," said Nightwish

"Affirmative," Said Soundwave

"You betcha," said Astrotrain

The group walked out towards the stage. They were joined by the two cassette femmes that Rumble and Frenzy were flirting with earlier.

----MEANWHILE----

_Raven three this is Raven two come in,_ Cliffjumper called over his comm..

_Raven two this is Raven three what is your current position?" _asked another voice this one a Decepticon

_Heading towards the main bar possibly the stairs,_ Cliffjumper replied

_Raven two this is Raven one what's your status? _Said Thundercracker

_Bogie is heading towards the main bar possibly up the stairs,_ said Cliffjumper

_Heading to your position now_

_---_-ON STAGE-----

As everyone gotten into their positions Heatwave got up to the mic first for introductions.

----ARK, AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS PLANET EARTH----

"Hey man I was going to watch that?" complained Brawl as he sat there on the couch watching T.V.

"To bad American Idol was canceled so I gotten the phone call from my brother to tune into the Cybertronian station instead," Skyfire said as he sat down next to Brawl completely dwarfing him.

"What would be so special about a bunch of reruns and war news that they have been showing for vorns?" Brawl complained

"You'll see," said Skyfire

----HEATWAVE'S BAR, KAON CITY CYBERTRON----

"Femmes and Mechs I welcome you tonight!" she shouted in the mic to the crowd.

The gathered group watched as Heatwave smiled getting their attention.

"As you all know music is forbidden by an archaic law that started this war in the first place," she said smiling as the crowd cheered

"Now as you all know the threat of that war has posed on us all these vorns! So now it is time to break that law and have some fun. So without further a due I present to you our entertainment tonight. Tonight I give you THE SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON," she said and they all clapped unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the drums began to play and the keyboards.

"_ONE…..TWO….THREE…..FOUR……SKYWARP!" _

Suddenly the lights came on and the guitar began to play ripping the silence out like paper being cut. Mechs and femmes began to tap their feet to the sound of the music.

As the beat began to heat up a single figure was shown sparkling in the light.

Nightwish's optics glowed a brilliant green. Her head banging a bit to the beat.

"SIDESWIPE!" she called

Another pair of guitars began to play loudly next to the first one and in tune adding to the song.

"ASTROTRAIN!"

The drums beat harder this time for a bit

"SOUNDWAVE!"

The lights finally shown on the group.

----ARK----

"HOLY PRIMUS!" yelled Brawl when they spotted Sideswipe playing alongside Skywarp.

Optimus Prime smiled behind his face mask as the others began to cheer him on.

----CYBERTRON UNDERWORLD----

"Move out now!" a dark voice said a group of soldiers move out towards the bar.

-----HEATWAVE'S-----

Everyone at this time began to cheer and shout as the music finally reached a point where Nightwish grabbed the mic. This is what she had been preparing for even though it was bait to lure out the enemy she was ready. Moving her feet to the beat she let the music take over.

_All the lonely nights I spend alone  
Never around to love me  
You're always gone  
Cause you're hangin out  
Breakin' the rules  
Oh the man has come  
Looking for you_

The two cassettes added their background voices to the song and this time everyone started to clap to the beat.

_You're a rebel now! _the cassette femmes sang_  
Don't give a damn_! Nightwish shot back_  
Always carrying on_! The femmes sang_  
With the gang! _Nightwish shot back_  
I'm trying to tell you boy! _They said_  
It's a mistake! _Nightwish_  
You won't realize! _Background vocals_  
Til it's too late! _Nightwish

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies_

At this everyone cheered as Nightwish got out in front and sang.

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

By now some of the older bots who knew how to dance got up to dance. The younger bots who did not know what to do at first copied their elders as they leaped and danced to the music.

_You're so together boy  
But just at a glance  
You'll do anything  
If given a chance  
Scheming, plannin lies  
To get what you need  
So full of promises  
That you never keep_

_Don't you tell yourself! _the femmes_  
That it's okay_ Nightwish_  
Sick and tired of _The femmes_  
All of your games _Nightwish_  
And you want me to stay_ The Femmes_  
All Better change _Nightwish_  
Makes no sense to me _the femmes_  
Your crazy ways_ Nightwish

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies_

By now there was a single keyboard solo made by Soundwave that everyone cheered a bit for.

"_NOT AFRAID TO DIE…SIDESWIPE!"_

Sideswipe ripped the guitar since Skywarp agreed actually let him do it.

----ARK, PLANET EARTH------

"Primus! Go Sideswipe!" yelled Brawl as the others cheered him on.

"YEAH GO SIDESWIPE!" yelled several other Autobots

-----HEATWAVE'S-----

Sideswipe played a little more reveling in the attention he was getting for doing what he always wanted to do. As his fingers played across the strings enjoying the moment.

Then finally Nightwish took over again.

_BLACK CAT!_

The band softened at that time.

_Man I don't understand your ways _

_Livin on the edge_

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies_

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die_

Talking about the man_  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

_SING IT UP!_

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights (yeah, yeah)  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die (no, no don't you die)  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

With that the music came to an abrupt end with everyone screaming and shouting their joy to hear music again. The group took a bow enjoying the moment.

---NEMESIS, PLANET EARTH----

"Slaggit they rocked!" said Dirge as he drank his fill while watching the broadcast.

"Dang right," said Thrust as he gave his brother a high five.

----HEATWAVE'S-----

By now the music started to play again and the group decided to go for a darker tone then when they started.

Soundwave added the horror movie sounds with Nightwish's voice adding to it. Then the others started to play with both Sideswipe and Skywarp adding the guitars to it.

----MEANWHILE----

_Raven one I have spotted the target on the third level moving in now,_ Cliffjumper said

_Raven two this is Raven three; I have target locked and sighted in my scope requesting position to fire. _Replied the Decepticon

_Negative Raven three hold your position_ replied Thundercracker.

Starscream and Prowl watched from the monitors and from Buzzsaw's mobile footage. Not taking any chances Starscream zoomed in on the target and had Buzzsaw perform an X-Ray scan into the bag. There was indeed a gun of sorts, a data pad and a pack of ammo.

"Raven three perform information retrieval from remote source," Starscream said over the comm..

_Rodger eagle control _was the reply

----ON STAGE---

By now the music started to play again with Soundwave using his keyboards to sound more like a symphony.

Once again Nightwish took the stage as she sang out to the crowd.

_For the pain and the sorrow_

Everyone screamed in delight by this

-----ACROSS CYBERTRON-----

By now everyone on Cybertron had their stations tuned into the broadcasts. Already holographic screens that still could work all around the planet or just audio dispatchers filled the skies. And while this was going dark shapes moved towards the city of Kaon.

_For the pain and the sorrow_

Many heads looked up

_Caused by my mistakes_

Soldiers who were still fighting stopped their firing and looked up.

_Won't repent to a mortal  
Whom is all to blame?_

Citizens on the streets turned to the screens.

_Now I know I won`t make it  
There will be a time  
We'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside_

The image on the screen was that of a dark femme with midnight highlights that shown like the heavens above.

Behind her was both Decepticon and Autobot doing what they have come to do and that is voice their emotions through notes.

_I'll face it  
`Cause it's the heart of everything_

_Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now  
Don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything  
Open up your eyes_

By now everyone dropped their weapons and watched this young woman perform as if they have never seen or heard music before.

----HEATWAVES----

Nightwish oblivious to this continued to sing her spark out like there is no future for all.

_Open up your eyes_

_Stay with me now I'm facing  
My last solemn hour  
Very soon I'll embrace you  
On the other side  
Hear the crowd in the distance  
Screaming out my faith  
Now their voices are fading  
I can feel no more pain_

Now everyone is clearly dancing to the song even the so called shooter when he put away his weapon and started to dance.

_I'll face it  
`Cause it's the heart of everything_

_Open up your eyes  
Save yourself, from fading away now  
Don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything_

-----NEMESIS-----

Megatron was truly impressed by the turnout for this performance and he was proud that he thought of it. And as new thoughts lingered into his CPU he could not help but like the fact that Skywarp's sparkmate could hold so much power with just her song.

---HEATWAVES-----

Already Soundwave did wonders with his keyboard making it sound like a horror movie with Nightwish helping. And being as she was not human at the moment did not stop to take a breath she just kept singing like an opera. When it was time for her to sing again she was more then ready.

_Open up your eyes_

She knew everyone was watching and listening

_  
Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes  
Save yourself, from fading away now  
Don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything_

As the song came to a close with the instrumentals and everyone suddenly stopping for Soundwave and Nightwish to finish they did one more bang before the song ended.

By then everyone screamed and cheered for more as they shouted, "SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON!"

The group bowed low as they dared.

----UP IN THE RAFTERS-----

_Raven three this is Raven one target has lowered his weapon, I repeat target has lowered his weapon, _said Thundercracker

Cliffjumper sent a nod in the seekers direction.

---CONTROL ROOM---

"I got the data that you requested Starscream," Prowl said and Buzzsaw's Intel shown on the screen.

**You are to target the femme **

**Wait at the third level of Heatwave's bar and open fire when opportunity arises. **

**Failure to do so will result in termination**

**Weapons will be provided at 442782**

The message was short and to the point and it was with luck that Starscream and Prowl came across it.

"Raven two, three and one you are to arrest the target for questioning," Starscream said to them.

_Yes sir_ was the reply

They moved in and grabbed the vehicle before he could escape and the two Decepticons being larger managed to keep him at bay and haul him to the control room.

---ON STAGE----

After chatting for a bit Nightwish moved to the stage once again with the two cassettes on their little platform.

This time Sideswipe took the position of bassist while Skywarp resumed guitar while the others played.

Everyone started to cheer for it was only a few seconds before this song came on.

_Here in the night  
There's a perfume in the air  
You can almost smell the danger  
Pressed in a crowd  
You can__ feel the heat of love  
In the touch of every stranger_

----ARK,----

Everyone in the base including the humans danced to this song. Elita who had joined Optimus only a short while ago is now dancing with the leader in the Rec Room of their base.

Even if the threat of danger loomed over them the energy of the performance even though it was bait still got them into dancing.

----OUT IN SPACE----

Transmissions were made to both Ark and Nemesis along with the other bases on Cybertron telling them of the incoming fleet.

---HEATWAVE'S----

_We're out on the prowl__  
And it's action that we're after  
Keep fanning the flame  
Just a little faster_

_It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot  
_

Nightwish danced to this swaying her hips and moving her feet to the beat.

_  
The need in your eyes  
Hits me to the heart  
With a shot of stimulation  
A moment with me  
In a moment I will see  
The burning fascination_

No stopping it now

Nightwish looks at the crowd before smiling

_  
We've got to stay in motion  
We're two-foot of fire  
Two-foot of emotion_

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot  


By now Skywarp added his own solo to it even though it was short but it was electric.

_  
No stopping it now  
We've got to stay in motion  
We're two-foot of fire  
Two-foot of emotion_

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night  
We won't get no sleep tonight  
Too hot, it's too hot

It's gonna be a hot night  
We're gonna have a hot night tonight  
It's gonna be a hot night

Just a the song ended there was an alarm that went off. As soon as it went off every bot and con that was there scrambled for their young ones or their guns. Nightwish looked at the others.

"I guess this means show time," she said.

TBC


	33. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 33: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Everyone by now was running for their weapons Skywarp, Astrotrain, Sideswipe, and Soundwave was already out the door and running down the ways to help. Nightwish having no weapons at all was told to stay with the femmes to guard the sparklings.

Already the sounds of gunfire was heard from outside and the femmes cowered in the back room with a few of the Decepticon femmes guarding the door. Jetstream and Snowstorm each held rifles ready just in case and an Autobot femme of unknown origin was watching the rear with her fellow. The youngsters all huddled together scared while Heatwave tried to calm them down.

Nightwish wanted to help but did not know what she can do the help. She was too scared to sing them a song to sooth them and she was unable to even speak as memories of both her capture and the assault on her nearly a few months prior was of anything to her.

At least she got to call her parents before this was happening.

_Flashback_

"_Mom? Dad?" Aleria said as she spoke through the communications center with Soundwave helping to tune it in. _

"_Aleria? Oh my God Aleria! I am so glad to hear your voice!" her mother cried _

"_Oh god Mom I am so sorry," Aleria cried right then a there._

"_What happened honey?" her mother asked_

"_Do you remember those robots that are always on T.V.?" she said_

"_The Transformers?" her mother asked_

"_Yes," Aleria replied_

"_Oh my God that was you that they took away in New York," she said now she started to cry. _

"_Yes mom, I'm so sorry," she said now fully crying_

"_Oh don't cry honey its ok," her mother said_

"_Time is up," Soundwave said over by the consul _

"_I have to go mom," she said crying now to her mother and her father both_

"_We love you honey and no matter what we love you," she said _

"_I love you too mom, dad," with that the connection was cut. _

END FLASHBACK

Nightwish hugged her knees to her chassis truly scared as she wanted to cry then and there. She felt the sob before she heard it from her vocal processor. Already she felt soft white hands on her and turned to find Nebula already holding onto her.

"Is Aunty Nightwish ok?" she asked

"I wish I was little one, I wish I was," Nightwish replied through sobs.

Nebula hugged her close, "Don't worry aunty, Daddy and Uncle Skywarp and Uncle T.C. are going to protect us," she said

Nightwish smiled at the child's attempt to comfort her and held her in a hug.

Nebula hugged her back as the sound of bombs and other explosions filled the skies outside.

----MEANWHILE-----

"Hey Autobot!" called Skywarp as he shot down another one of the Senate's men.

"What?" called Sideswipe as he took down a flier behind the black seeker.

"Thanks," said Skywarp as he transformed next to Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker was backing up Thundercracker and Prowl while Starscream was shooting at some passing flier.

Overhead in the skies more fighters reigned down on them and by luck the Seekers had chosen well when they hid in the rubble and avoided the blasts from the flying ships overhead.

A large blast hit the entrance to the bar and cursing Thundercracker rose from his spot and shot into the sky with Sunstreaker clinging to his armor.

"Hey Autodork you know that Jet Judo thing you do on us during battle," he said

"What of it," Sunstreaker replied

"Do it to those poor excuse for fliers!" was the reply.

Smirking he saw Skywarp and Sideswipe riding up to them with Sideswipe hearing everything that was heard.

"You know I always wanted to try something new," he said and the two jets laughed as they rose higher.

Holding on as tight as he could they rose higher until they were near the ships. Then seeing two targets picking on a group of Autobots both twins leaped from their seeker rides and skydived down towards their new target. Holding a blaster each they landed right on their targets and using what they normally would do with Decepticons they hit them both into each other. When they leaped off they were caught by the said seekers as they streaked into the skies again.

_You know that was fun_ said Sideswipe to Sunstreaker

_Yeah that was what do you say guys?_ He said as he took a shot and hit their tail trying to get at them.

_You know for Autobots you guys are not bad_ Thundercracker said as he turned upside down so that Sideswipe could get a shot at another groundling patrol that tried to get a group of stranded Decepticon/Autobot soldiers.

----ON THE GROUND----

Since the departure of the rest of the group Starscream was still grounded as he and Prowl took on a group of ground troops that tried to get at the shelter.

"Slag it! How do you shake them off!" Starscream said to Prowl as he kept firing.

"We have to aim for their command ship," Prowl said as he fired his missile launcher at a group of ground troops while Starscream covered him from taking a shot from the air.

Both had to work as a team to protect the shelter with the sparklings and femmes still inside. That blow to the entrance nearly made him lose it as he shot and killed the one who did it.

"Let's just hope we can end this," Prowl said

"Let's just hope that we survive enough for both sides to send reinforcements," Starscream said to him.

-----SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK-----

"Now we have them cornered we can go for the main prize," said Riptide as he led a group of his troops towards another entrance to the bar.

-----INSIDE HEATWAVE'S BAR------

Heatwave could not help but feel as if something was going to happen as she held her rifle ready at the door. She held her gun at ready as she took aim to the back entrance. As if sensing her apprehension the other femmes gathered around the sparklings and younglings forming a protective circle.

Nightwish having no experience with guns stayed in the middle.

Just as everyone gotten into position the door to the back of the room exploded inwards causing the children to scream in fear as the femmes opened fire on the arrivals. Gunfire was exchanged as mechs formed into the room followed by the looming form of Senator Riptide. Stepping in the massive mech walked up to the group of femmes trying to protect their children. Looking down at the middle he could see the frightened form of Nightwish.

"Take the singer!" he said pointing to her and the soldiers made to move towards her when two of the femmes opened fire killing the soldiers.

Jetstream and Snowstorm held them off with smoking rifles. Heatwave was not too far behind as she aimed a fusion rifle at the Senator.

"Don't even dare come closer senator," she growled low in her throat.

The senator shot at her taking her by surprise and the other two femmes. The other femmes were already taken down and the children began to scream as the men grabbed them and Nightwish who still struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" she screamed as one of them hit a switch knocking her out.

As they moved they grabbed the other femmes as well and dragged them away. As they did so Riptide smiled an evil smile as he walked out like Darth Vader after capturing princess Leia.

-----MEANWHILE-------

Starscream watched the group carrying the femmes as they made their get away and cursed.

_Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker they have the femmes and the children! I am currently being pinned down and unable to give pursuit,_ Starscream said over the comm.

_Rodger that 'Screamer going after them,_ was a now agitated Skywarp as he dove after them.

All the while more reinforcements on both sides of the field started filling in and it became harder to keep up with them. Still Skywarp tried to get to Nightwish and the femmes.

That is until a stray missile hit him square in the chassis knocking him and Sideswipe off his balance and towards the ground below.

As the two headed towards the ground and after some quick thinking on Sideswipes part managed to force Skywarp to transform and hold onto him while he grabbed a nearby pole by controlling his fall. Grabbing the pole and swinging himself all the way to the ground the Autobot held onto the smoking form of the seeker.

"Hang in there 'Warp," he said.

Skywarp could only moan in reply.

TBC


	34. To Comfort the Weary

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 34: To Comfort the Weary**

_FLASHBACK _

_Sunstreaker waited till practice was over and watched as the other cons and his brother walked out the door. Just before Sideswipe exited Sunstreaker waved him off telling him that he would meet him in their room after shift. Nightwish was the only one there since she is a civilian and not a military officer. Soundwave and the cassettes were also there and walked out of the room leaving Sunstreaker and Nightwish alone. _

_He had a bit of questioning for the femme seeker. _

_Nightwish could feel the presence in the room and turned to find Sunstreaker staring at her. _

"_Is there something you need?" she asked_

"_Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions without everyone around," he said_

"_Oh and if this has anything to do with attraction I am sorry but I am taken," Nightwish replied_

"_Don't worry it has nothing to do with that in fact I wanted to talk to you about your origin…Aleria," he said_

_Nightwish stopped in her tracks…the only ones who knew of her origins were the Decepticons and they did not say a thing to the Autobots. _

"_How did you know?" she said suddenly frightened_

"_I put two and two together. There is no way any transformer would dare express themselves to music not even Decepticons. And using human songs to boot no 'Con would lower themselves to it but as I saw the way you walk and talk there is only one conclusion…you were a human at one point or another. The only human I've known that had been taken and never returned was you," he said_

_Nightwish was shaking but she guessed the cat's out of the bag and so her head was hung low. _

"_You've guessed right…Sunstreaker wasn't it?" she said_

_Nodding the yellow Lamborghini continued to star at her with cool blue optics. _

"_Well I was taken to be a pet…and then from a pet into something else," she said with a soft smile on her face. _

"_Something else?" he asked_

"_I became the destined of one of the Decepticons," she said and Sunstreaker could tell that she was telling the truth but her human expression. _

"_It is that seeker Skywarp isn't it?" he asked_

"_Yes it is him, he was my master at one point and then I don't know what happened I think it was when I first became a transformer he started to notice me. At first he was too shy to admit it and then it went from there." Nightwish said and if she were human she would blush. _

_Sunstreaker nodded seemingly satisfied with his answer, "Do you love him?" he asked_

"_Yes I do and he just admitted his feelings too," she said_

"_I remembered that," Sunstreaker replied _

"_Oh were you in the mess hall at the time?" she asked_

"_Yes," was the reply _

_Suddenly the sounds of something metal hit the ground…_

END FLASHBACK

Nightwish woke with a start as she looked around the dark room that she was kept in. Dented and beaten she looked through one cracked optic at the surrounding area. Already the femmes in the room with her were trying to comfort the young. She could already see Jetstream and Snowstorm trying to comfort their little ones. Heatwave was off to the side looking worse for wear as she used her one good arm to try to sooth another sparkling.

Already Nightwish could see the damage to some of the children as well. Already dents and bangs could be seen along with sparking circuitry. She knew that some of them needed a medic as soon as possible.

There was a door at the end of the room and there was no windows. At the moment it was very dark and Nightwish was using her infrared vision to see everyone. Already frightened youngsters and sitters were huddled around the room.

Suddenly the door opened and she turned off her night vision to see with the light.

A rather large imposing mech stood at the entrance. He was large by transformers standards but his cracked armor and regal face gave nothing away.

"Which one of you femmes is Nightwish?" he said

Nightwish slowly rose from her sitting spot shaking as she did so. The mech grabbed her roughly by her helm and the others rose to complain when a single large cannon pointed towards the youngsters.

"One move and they are all vaporized," he said as he dragged Nightwish out.

-----DARKMOON-----

Already the casualties were piling up and the medical facility was being overwhelmed by the enemy. Already reinforcements are on the way but they too are stretched thin as the scale was planet wide. More forces moved in from the moon and Starscream felt it was like the attack from Unicron. He remembered when he thought Megatron was truly mad when he transformed into Galvatron and suffered CPU damage.

It was by luck that Starscream managed to pluck his spark out before he was totally lost in time.

Galvatron was lost when his body was blown to pieces and Starscream had used another method to bring back Megatron. He preferred the lesser of two evils. By keeping a copy of Megatron's original blue prints Starscream had pieced him back together with the help of Soundwave. Now don't get him wrong he would do anything at the time to kill him for revenge, but now that he thought about it what was it good for no one will follow him anyways.

He had a lot of time to think when he was dead.

He remembered when Snowstorm was devastated at his loss. She was crying for a breem and was nothing but a shadow for a time. Starscream when he came back was so consumed by hate that he found Galvatron and killed him by shooting out his head and taking his spark held it in a jar.

Cyclonus tried to stop him but Starscream laid that undead mech to rest as well.

The sweeps were easy to take care off once their leader was dead. It seems that Unicron made an error when creating his children. Kill the master the rest will crumble.

And that is what Starscream did and took the spark that was not Galvatron's and took his body.

By removing all of Unicron's filth and the parts of other mechs Starscream wondered how it was possible for Galvatron to remain alive. Soundwave was the one who retrieved the original plans and it was Starscream who repaired him.

Shockwave tried to keep the other Decepticons in order until they brought Megatron now fully repaired back to base.

The shock of the Decepticons was all that surprised Starscream but that was not the surprise that they gotten when they saw that during the repairs Starscream had upgraded himself to the Earth model F-22 Raptor.

Soundwave was also upgraded and so the Decepticons now free of their master became strong once again under their former ruler.

And so the war carried on.

Starscream nearly forgotten his mate until something caught is optic one day.

He walked into Vos only to discover a hut hidden in the rubble. Opening the door he saw her for the first time in many years. She was dirty and a mess until his strong arms circled around her and they washed and merged for a long time.

By the time Starscream left again for earth she was carrying.

The same was said for Thundercracker when he was free to return home. He had already had one sparkling but when he returned to his mate he ended up creating another one.

Starscream could remember those times as a missile shot overhead. When he heard those slag heads had taken his mate he wanted nothing more then to vaporize all of them. Thundercracker probably felt the same but he is up in the air with the Lambo twins having fun taking down some of their aerial fighters.

It was then that the larger ships started to move in and wipe out some of their forces with their ion cannons. They had to find the command ship because from the looks of it they are old Quintesson design which was very old. Their old enemies had since then rebuilt their ships but these were probably the only ones the Senate could afford.

Knowing this and the modifications that was probably made Starscream saw a few of their own cruisers in orbit after doing a scan.

"Soundwave!" he shouted to the blue mech a few soldiers down from him on his left.

"Acknowledged,"

"Send out a hail to any flier out there tell them to aim for the largest ship in the fleet that is the weakest point!" Starscream called out to him,

"Affirmative,"

----IN THE SKY----

Sideswipe had already taken out another drone when Soundwave made his call.

"Attention all aerial fighters new orders came through aim for the main ship in the fleet. Aim for the main ship in the fleet. New mission objective aim for the main ship in the fleet. Repeat objective: aim for the largest ship," the connection was cut.

Looking up Sideswipe caught sight of the ship and grinned.

"Hey 'Warp caught that?" he said to the seeker.

"You bet I caught that!" Skywarp said as he started to climb.

Sunstreaker did the same to Thundercracker as the two raptors headed towards the skies. Not long after Starscream blasted up next to them having finally gotten off the ground. Beside him was a space shuttle that appeared out of nowhere.

"Jetfire! I have not seen you in a long time!" Starscream said to the shuttle,

"Same can be said to you too 'Screamer," he said using the familiar nick name.

Soon dozens more could be seen following suit as they too joined both Autobot and Decepticon. Taking to the skies they rose higher in the sky followed by many more.

----SOMEWHERE DARK-----

Nightwish was thrown into a dark room a room she has no idea how to get out. Turning around she could not see for even her night vision was deactivated. Suddenly the lights showed bright on her face. She turned to find the same imposing mech along with several others. Already she was released from her cuffs but pure fear kept her in place.

"So this is the creature that brought that defiled noise back to our community?" said one Senator.

Nightwish reeled back afraid as several figures emerged and surrounded her from where they are. They were raised higher then she was and she felt fear in her spark. It was emerging with an alarming rate as the four members looked down at her. She backed away only to have the chains that held her begin to pull at her.

They all laughed at her as she tried to say something but felt no sound come out.

"At least she is silent," said another this mech she could see as her captor the one who brought her here in the first place.

Nightwish tried with all her might to say something but nothing came out of her processor. She felt her neck and found that there is something connected to her neck and when she felt it there was some sort of collar there. The collar made her silent and every time she tries to make a sound she could not speak and nothing comes out but static.

"You have interfered with our war for the last time," said a green and blue mech.

_I don't know what you are talking about?_ Well at least she can comm. someone but not very far.

"Your singing has stirred both the Autobots and the Decepticons into uniting we cannot allow that," said another one this one was too dark for Nightwish to see.

_I don't understand why are you doing this?_ She asked scared and if she were human she would have soiled herself.

"Simple my dear we want absolute rule and if the transformers continued to keep records of this with their art then we have no choice but to destroy them all. Those who are loyal to us will be rewarded while those that opposed us the two factions mentioned before will suffer in never ending war. This will destroy them for good," said another

_It is wrong! You can't destroy people's creativity and their passion for doing something they love to do!_ Nightwish said back to them.

"My dear you do not understand anything at all and soon you will be destroyed along with the rest of those who defied us." He said showing her a view screen while they chained her.

All the while someone watches from the rafters someone small and silent.

----MEANWHILE-----

"We have to get out of here!" said Jetstream

"Easy for you to say how do we get out of here as well as get all the sparklings out?" said Heatwave as she got up from where she was leaning against the wall.

Another femme managed to stop the leaks that were all over her body.

"We have to get out of here some how I just know it and I know that the others will find us hopefully," said a femme.

The sound of something scratching alerted them to a movement in the vents. Something gave way and out popped a strange head with rather large ears.

"RATBAT!" Heatwave called out to the cassette

Ratbat fluttered down to Heatwave and snuggled into her chassis as she held the Cassette to her. He began his normal chattering to her happy to see her again.

"What are you doing here Ratbat?" she asked him and the cassette only fluttered out of her chassis and headed towards the door.

"Busting us out?" she said and he nodded.

"Let's go then!" she said

TBC


	35. Silence of the Birds

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 35: The Silence of the Birds**

Nightwish was thrown into her cell her mind gone as well as her voice. She laid there in the dark unable to move as the wounds from her torture came back ten fold. Since they knew she was human they reversed the process making her human.

So here she is naked and cold and without any voiced or mind she was lost to the universe. The tortures that the Senate or the former senate forced her to participate in did a number on her mind. She was lost as any child tears had long since dried up as she hugged her cold body. Holding what little warmth she had left.

Already her mind was cold and numb to the noises of the outside nor the explosions and the gentle clawed talons of a bird that came to collect something that belonged to it.

-----EARLIER------

Laserbeak flew as fast as he could; trying to avoid the laser fire that Ratbat had started when he accidentally tripped the alarm. His rockets blasting faster then he had ever flown before. The human in his claws were dangling and he could feel her shiver under the cold Cybertronian air.

_Ratbat you afthead what in Primus's name you think you're doing?_ Laserbeak demanded as he avoided another group of laser fire.

_I'm sorry I tried to get out but my directional foil for my wings was damaged!_ Was the reply from the youngest of the cassettes.

_Great slagging great you klutz you nearly jeopardized the mission with that!_ Laserbeak said as he flew over the femmes and the younglings with Ratbat on Heatwave's shoulder. The femme was leading the others out of the base.

Laserbeak managed to find his way out of the base in time along with them with some minor injuries on the children's part but some more grievous ones on the adults.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Skywarp and Thundercracker fought their way through the blockade with the twins on their backs holding on to their tail fins. Their shoulder cannons were blazing like mad keeping the tail from getting the seekers while the said fliers were aiming forwards.

Behind them Starscream managed to catch up with Prowl on his back and Soundwave in the cockpit. Prowl had Blaster in the other hand while he held on to the tail fin of the seeker. When he stabilized next to his trine-mates Prowl flew the other radio towards them.

"Take Blaster while we take Soundwave, we can use their acoustics skills in finding a weakness on this hunk of junk," Prowl said to them.

"Right!" both twins said as they saluted.

Starscream blasted off towards the ship. It had taken them a while to get to the ship but luckily the Autobots and remaining Decepticons had a few ships of their own.

"What about Laserbeak and Ratbat have they found Nightwish yet?" Skywarp asked Blaster who was in his cockpit.

"Yeah they found her but in bad shape," he said

"What happened," Skywarp asked

"They managed to change her back to a human after installing a silencing slave collar on her. She can't speak and the amount of lashes on her back, as well as burns all concludes to torture." Said Blaster to Skywarp. He could feel the seeker's growl under him and in short is was like a low rumble.

"Hey care to share what is going on down there," said Sideswipe

"All you should know Autodork is that when I get my hands on those senators they are going to wish they had never heard of the name Skywarp!" the seeker growled.

"Well save some for me!" said Sideswipe

"They tortured Aleria," he said

"Whose Aleria?" Sideswipe asked

"Nightwish's human name," Skywarp replied back and was silent the entire way as they blasted another fighter heading their way.

Sideswipe was silent as he heard that and then it clicked.

"The human you guys took from the city?!" he said

"Yes," was the reply and from the tone in Skywarp's voice it was full of pain.

Sideswipe suddenly noticed the wilted form of the wings as he took another flier out of the sky. Another thing suddenly hit him full force in the spark as that thought got to him.

"You are in love with her!" he said

"And what do you want with that Autobot," he said sending another missile into the side of the ship.

"Nothing it is just that I enjoyed playing with you guys, you're the best," Sideswipe said and shot away only to get hit by a stray shot.

"You alright?" was the question

"Yeah but my right arm servos been damaged," Sideswipe said as he shot his shoulder cannon at the intruder.

Skywarp moved to the side just in time and warped away when Thundercracker and Sunstreaker barreled through with a sonic boom!

As they did that Sunstreaker leaped off of Thundercracker onto an enemy seeker making it do a bee line for the hull of the ship. Leaping off just in time he was caught by the seeker before blasting away.

The ship's damage was enough to say it was scratched only slightly. The armor that protected it was strong and even with the amount of damage they are doing to the army was not enough to destroy the ship.

"How in the Pit do we destroy this thing?" Silverbolt asked as he pulled next to Thundercracker.

"I have no fucken clue," was the reply

"I do," said a voice and they looked towards Skywarp as he opened his comm. for Blaster.

"The shield is run by harmonics the main array is near the control center we take that out we knock out the ship," he said

"The only problem small fry is that we tried that and it did not work," said Skywarp as he flew alongside his wing mate.

"Well that is because you did not have to acoustics specialists to help," said Blaster

"Ok I take that into consideration," said Thundercracker.

"Alright here's the plan," Blaster said

-----MEANWHILE-----

Laserbeak along with Ratbat managed to guide their charges back to the rendezvous point where Astrotrain and Jetfire were waiting. Running as fast as they could Jetstream, Snowstorm and Heatwave ushered the sparklings onboard and started to blast off when a number of guards came and started to open fire on them. A smaller group of Decepticons/Autobots began to fire back from both larger transformers.

The sparklings and their sitters ran into two groups and entered both large transport mechs. Both began to take off while the guards fired on them.

Red Alert and Scrapper were already checking over all the sparklings making sure they are alright.

It seems they are fine apart from the burns of passing blaster fire. The femmes were worst off with some scorch marks and wounds on Heatwave's shoulder and some leaking fluids but they too were fine.

The only one who suffered the most was the transformer now turned human laying there on the soft bed that was made with rags.

Already Laserbeak had taking to protecting the human as they were transported back to base. The collar now a choker on her neck blinked rapidly as she lay unconscious throughout the trip. Being in an Autobot made the cassette uncomfortable but at least they were heading somewhere friendly.

Already medical staff were ready for them when they arrived and gently they took Aleria away leaving Laserbeak to wonder if it was such a good idea to have her come to Cybertron in the first place.

----IN THE AIR----

Blaster and Soundwave let loose some sounds to confuse the radar but it was not working. No matter the sound it was no good.

"We have to retreat!" Starscream said pulling right beside them with Silverbolt and surprisingly Swoop by his side.

"Retreat but how? I thought that plan was full proof?" Skywarp said

"It was until they shielded their ships with sound fortification or what Soundwave and Blaster are doing is not enough." Starscream replied as he pulled away with Soundwave in his cockpit.

Skywarp, Thundercracker and the twins followed behind their leader along with all the other fighters.

-----LATER-----

Battered and bruised or dented in this case they entered the base of Darkmoon with solemn heads down. As soon as they landed Skywarp headed straight to the medbay when he heard that Aleria was rescued. Starscream and Thundercracker went to check up on their families.

As he entered the medbay he was shocked to see Laserbeak still there watching over her like he always did back at the Nemesis Base. The cassette gave a solemn sound as he bowed his head in greeting.

Skywarp approached slowly in shock at seeing Aleria in bed with a blanket around her and many wires going for the various machines on the side taking her vitals. He could see her battered and bruised body and the various injuries on her.

The biggest shocker was the chocker around her neck that was blinking various lights.

"A slave collar," said a voice and Skywarp turned around in shock at seeing the familiar optics of Megatron as he exited the shadows where he was hiding.

"My lord," Skywarp said and did a bow in respect as well as saluted.

"At ease soldier," he said slowly as he approached the human on the bed.

"Sir?" Skywarp said not used to the casualness of Megatron's tone of voice.

Normally that was reserved for someone like Starscream or Soundwave.

"Normally I would not care if a squishy died on that table but this one would start a rebellion of my own men if I let her die," he said half smiling at him which worried Skywarp even more.

_What is Megatron up to?_ He asked himself.

"Well from that look my leader that you have just killed Skywarp by just confusing him," said another raspier voice.

Skywarp turned to find Starscream staring at him as he entered the medbay.

"What did you hear Starscream?" Megatron demanded

"Only the most recent part I came in here to check up on 'Warp but since you are in here I might as well make my report," he said

"No need I've seen the results. I know those ships well and from the looks of it they did some improvements since the last time I saw them." Megatron replied

"Oh," Starscream replied

"Then what are you doing here then sir," Skywarp said a bit scared now that he spoke out of turn at his leader.

"I am here to check up on the girl. That performance you did Skywarp really boosted moral back on Earth," Megatron replied to him.

"Oh?! You like it then?" Skywarp asked

"I if you don't mind me saying so as the humans say, 'You rocked the house,'" was the reply back

Now both Starscream and Skywarp's jaws hit the floor when they heard this. Megatron the supreme commander of the Decepticon forces admitting that he liked something other then killing things and conquest.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Megatron," Starscream asked

"Watch your words carefully Starscream," Megatron said and proved it by powering up his fusion cannon.

Starscream backed off

"As I was saying she and Skywarp boosted the moral of the men back on Earth as well as the Autobots. And since the Senate had risen its ugly head again Optimus Prime and I have decided to cease our own war to end this one once and for all. All because a human came forth and brought the truth to light. Through music she showed us all that we were all wrong in going to war for so long and the people who have suffered through our greed. Even my own mate has suffered while I was away worried that would come back dead. I think that is what you were trying to teach me eh Starscream?"

Starscream quickly recovered from his shock at those words and nodded.

"Can you ever forgive an old mech for forgetting the whole reason for this rebellion?" he stated to him

Starscream nodded and saluted at the same time as Skywarp.

"Now the one who needs it the most is here on this table. Those slaggers are silencing her for her insolence and defiance of them even though she is not of the same species. Humans fascinate me with their creativity in such short lives. They move and die quickly but their tenacity to survive is admirable. Only now I have come to realize that," Megatron said as he reached with on finger and stroked Aleria's dark head gently.

"If you could figure something my lord you said that she is wearing a slave collar?" Starscream asked

"I recognized the build. Those pit spawned scrap heaps have used this on their slaves to keep them silent from ever protesting and to force obedience by torture. The Quintessons have forbid this kind of technology on their slaves because they loved to hear them screaming. And since the Quintessons are no longer with us except very few in numbers they are no use. The Senate has used their technology to divide us. You see this is their plan all along," Megatron stated

"I get it! It is because they wanted total obedience that they destroyed anything that has to do with art and memory and blamed it on the other classes." Starscream said and Megatron nodded

"I have made you my second for a reason Starscream and this is one of them," he said

Skywarp moved to stand next to Aleria and stroked her cheek gently with his finger. Laserbeak has not moved from his spot as Skywarp moved his other hand to stroke the condor gently.

"So tell me oh fearless leader how to get the collar off?" Starscream asked

"It will not be easy we need something that can break the collar from within or a sound amplifier that can break it," Megatron said

"Don't they have a key or a code to do that?" Starscream asked

"They would but knowing those slaggers they out did themselves on it," Megatron stated.

"Well how do we do that?" Starscream suggested

"Um how about let her recover first," said a new voice and they turned to find Ratchet at the door.

"What do you want Autobot?" Starscream demanded

"What I want is for you two to leave so she can get her rest it seems as if only two of you are actually following that manner," he stated and both commanders huffed and then walked out.

Skywarp turned to the medic as he too stood up and began to walk out and beckoned to Laserbeak to follow.

The bird did just that and both exited.

It seems as if the songbird has been silenced for now.

TBC


	36. Living on a Prayer

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer**

Skywarp marched into the Rec room with Laserbeak on his arm his mind was full of things he wanted to do to the senators when he catches them. Laserbeak felt the same way as he flew off his arm towards Soundwave and the other cassettes. Ravage met him along with Buzzsaw and all three of them confided with themselves. Skywarp just sat there glumly as he watched others come and go. Some had injuries that are still being tended to and others had been looking better with all the dents.

It was then that he felt someone sit beside him and turned to find Sideswipe of all mechs sit down with a cube of energon in his hand. He was then followed by Astrotrain, Soundwave, and Sunstreaker. All four of them were silent.

"You guys knew that she was a human all this time didn't you," said Sideswipe and they all nodded.

He was surprised when he turned to Sunstreaker, "You too bro?" he asked

"Yeah I figured it out after the first song and had to ask." Sunstreaker replied to Sideswipe's question.

"So what do we do now?" asked Astrotrain as he stared at Skywarp.

"I have no idea but we will find a way to help," said Thundercracker as he sat down with them.

"We have to if we want this bloody war to end." Sideswipe said

"For once Autodork I agree with you," said Rumble as he appeared with the other cassettes.

Skywarp gotten up after he had his fill and walked out leaving the others stunned for a minute.

"Hey 'Warp where are you going?" asked Astrotrain,

"I am going to check on Aleria anyone coming?" he asked

The others quickly finished their drinks and followed him out of the Rec room to the confused looks of the other patrons.

They made their way into the Med Bay where Aleria was hooked up to the machines. Her life signs showed that she was stable for a human as Ratchet checked her vitals one more time. When the others burst in he merely glared at them along with the Constructicons. Skywarp was the first to walk up to the human on her little table. The choker a thin black line across her neck was the only clue of her silence.

Slowly here eyes began to open and she turned to look at them. She tried to say something but nothing came out. Shocked she tried again until Skywarp placed a gentle finger across her stomach.

"Shhh, it is alright that choker is what is keeping you silent. Those slaggers silenced you with it but don't worry we will find a way to free you," Skywarp spoke with such tenderness that it caught the other Transformers with surprise.

She smiled gently at him as she reached up with both hands and placed them on his finger. She moved her mouth again and Skywarp smiled.

"Of course you just get better now ok? And gather your strength," he said as he got up.

----LATER----

They returned to the Rec Room again and this time they were at the bar drinking some High Grade.

"You know guys I feel like singing," Skywarp said as put down his cube.

It was not enough to make him drunk but it buzzed him enough to try.

"Ok," the others gave him funny looks.

Astrotrain started to smirk as he tapped his fingers on the bar followed by Soundwave. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to whistle as they pounded to a beat.

"Hey why don't I tell a story with it?" Skywarp said

"What ever you say 'Warp," Thundercracker said from his seat.

"_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago"_

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He__'s down on his luck...its tough, so tough_

Others began to look up at him while he sang his spark out

_  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

_She says weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

By then Skywarp leaped onto the bar knocking over several cubes of energon and shouted out to everyone.

_Whooah, were half way there  
__Whooah, Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer_

Everyone started shouting and cheering while Skywarp grabbed a rod and pretended that is a mic.

The others laughed while both Soundwave and Astrotrain kept playing. Soundwave just used his voice to the voice synthesizer.

_Tommys got his six string in hock  
Now hes holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday_

_Weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer_

_Weve got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when its all that youve got_

Skywarp's voice almost went up as high as Starscream's as he sang the last part.

_Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer_

_Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer_

_Livin on a prayer__……._

By the time he had gotten down everyone was cheering as he gave high fives to the rest of the group and made his exit. Some were laughing at his antics and bowed to everyone else. The triple changers all made like they were body guards as they guided Skywarp out of the bar followed by the others.

Now all that matters was helping his beloved get better.

TBC

**You know I wrote this while having a high fever of 102.30 and rising till I finally went to the doctor. I got stuck at home till Monday and only was able to get this posted today. If there is any errors sorry for that my brain is not fully functional yet. **


	37. Release your Inner voice

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**I've realized that I never really described Aleria my apologies well this chapter finally describes her. If I did so before please when you review send me the description. I kind of forgot! How bad can I be for that! LOL. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 37: Release you Inner Voice**

Slowly dark green eyes opened to the world as Aleria rose from her bed. Her dark raven black hair was in tangles as it hung from her face. She felt her neck and felt the collar as well as the chill on her white skin saying that she is without clothes. The only thing covering her was a thin blanket and it was a good thing that she is amongst robots instead of her own kind. Her pale white skin looked even paler like she had not seen the sun in a few days. She stretched on thin arm out and looked at her self.

_I look like shit!_ She thought as she got up.

Aleria wrapped the blanket around herself and looked at all the wires attached to her she saw the heart monitor as well as other machines.

'Hello?' she asked but no sound came out.

Shocked she grasped her throat and felt the choker there.

"I would not try anything with that if you value your life fleshling," said a voice and she turned to find Megatron standing there with his arms crossed.

She gave him a questioning look as if to ask, 'What is going on?'

"That is a slave collar designed to change along with the host it was created by the Quintessons to stir obedience from their slaves. By cutting their voice they have no chance to communicate with others only to follow orders. That is if their slaves don't know how to write that is the only problem with it. If the slave is literate then they can write messages to their comrades for backup. That was the only flaw they had and I suppose it is perfect for you so they can't hear you sing anymore." He said and she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry we will get it off we just have to find the right code to do so. Once we have the right code and the right frequency that collar will come off with no problems. Other then that you are stuck with no voice and no way to communicate other then writing and what the humans call sign language. And for some reason it has changed you back to a human according to Laserbeak's report," Megatron said still leaning against the wall.

She looked at him wishing she was still a Transformer to voice her opinion. But since she is human she can't do anything and sat there and pouted.

"Do you want to know why I kept you alive?" he said

She looked up at him strangely and then slowly she nodded.

"When I first saw you in that cage I thought of you nothing more but temporary entertainment for my troops. I wanted you to be terminated quickly so that way you don't escape and cause us anymore problems." He said and Aleria could see the glint off the fusion cannon that was on his right arm.

"But when I heard your voice for the first time singing to Laserbeak of all bots there was something in me that compelled me to save your miserable fleshy life. It was something in my troops that I have never seen in many vorns, many millions of stellar cycles since the Senate had obliterated all forms of art and culture from our society. I have never seen it since the day we first formed the Decepticons and rebelled against the Cybertronian government. Do you want to know what that is?" he asked

She nodded curious as to what it was that he was talking about.

"You gave them hope and light something I have never seen in them for a long time. This war had dragged on for millions of stellar Cycles with no end. I began to realize that I had forgotten the reason why I rebelled in the first place. I went from rebel leader to conqueror that is something that I had forgotten after so long. I had forgotten the reason why I did what I did long ago. But hearing you sing for the first time has resurfaced those images. It has resurfaced the meaning of this war in the first place. And for the first time in a long time I confronted my mate after so long and told her that I loved her and I missed her something I had not done for a long time." He said with a soft smile

"Yes your song has returned much to me and has given my men a more united means to fight if you did not notice. The Autobots have felt it too especially after you recruited one of them to your so called band. I think it brought us together for the first time in eons. It was you that had gotten Optimus Prime and me to talk again. So in a way you have restored my spark to what it used to be and what it will be in the future. It was the reintroduction of music that has touched everyone's spark and from what I see in my men you are the greatest conqueror of them all fleshling," he said as she sat there wondering as he stood up straighter and then walked out.

Aleria was left in the Medbay due to the fact that the table she was on was a good fifteen feet up. She sat there wrapping the blanket closer to herself and feeling her nakedness for the first time.

The door opened again and she looked up to see a strange figure walk in from the outside. He was obviously an Autobot from the symbol on his shoulders but his face mask and straight walk screamed commander. Aleria was at a loss for words as she watched the new person enter the medbay. Megatron gave him one fast look before he exited the room.

The other med turned around and faced Aleria who shuffled back until something was handed to her. Looking at the thing in his hand she realized that it was a pair of clothes including the underwear. She bowed to him as she gotten dressed.

The Autobot smiled with his optics as she put on her clothes. Looking at herself she found that she was in a dress that was black with purple trimmings like a dark queen. Again she bowed to the other occupant in the room.

"I know you can't speak so I might as well introduce myself. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," said the bot in front of her.

She gasped at the sight of him realizing who he was and bowed even deeper to show respect to him.

"Now, now there is no need for that," he said sounding rather bashful for that.

Aleria only smiled at him as she once again nodded her respect to him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done young one," he said gently to her and she cocked her head at him confused.

"You have saved him from destruction," he said and Aleria looked confused before enlightenment gotten to her.

"Yes, I meant Megatron," he said

"I bet you are probably wondering why I said this?" he asked and once again she nodded.

"For eons he was bitter and angry wanting nothing more then to conquer the universe and bring it under his rule. He originally rebelled against our government because they suppressed our people like the Quintessons did before. The only difference is that the Quintessons loved art and would do anything to separate the ones who are artists and the regular workers. The artists would then make statues of the Quintesson gods and so forth. This senate refused to have such images on the streets of Cybertron. So the only way to suppress the people is to get rid of the very thing that gave them joy…the arts."

"Now Megatron was a mine worker and then a gladiator before all this so when it happened he was very angry and the fact they stolen all the energon for themselves. They were slowly starving people to death. So he rebelled and by rebelling he hoped to unite Cybertron again. He was wrong…those who fought fort he senate soon separated again into the Autobots wanting nothing to do with this while Megatron's group the Decepticons at the time called the Destrons wanted nothing more then to conquer the universe. The thoughts of freedom were gone and in came the conquerors that was what I was trying to stop."

"Now enter you in this young human. You were captured as a pet for entertainment purposes and from what I heard went form pet to voice of reason and then to spark partner. You changed the Decepticons and defeated them in ways that we Autobots have been trying to do for centuries. For that we are in your debt young human," he said bowing to her.

Aleria felt shy as she blushed beet red being thanked by the Decepticons former enemy.

"You have returned something that was lost to them for centuries and that is the power of love. By returning it you have given them a second chance in Primus's name. You see the Decepticons had lost that long ago their sparks had turned black from this war until you came. When you came you gave them back their light and their sparks. I am sure the families that have to endure them being gone for so long have you to say their thanks to," he said with a smile to his optics.

Aleria thought about Snowstorm and Jetstream and how they were happy to see their mates home again after so long. She felt heartened to such a tender speech. Optimus saw this and continued his speech.

"Now little one we wish to give something back to you and we hope to one day do this to help you so we have our best technicians working around the clock as you would say it to help restore your voice," he said and she beamed at that.

"Now if you would excuse me I have some business to attend to." He said making his exit.

Aleria watched him go as she sat on the large recharge bed looking at the monitors and the urge to go to the bathroom suddenly hit her. As well as a rather rancid smell.

_Oh no!_

------SOMETIME LATER-------

It was by luck that Ratchet the chief medical officer of the Autobots came back into the room and saw her in her bloody mess. Knowing what was the cause he merely taken her to the human facilities constructed for their use and had some feminine products in hand.

He was glad he had taken them with him.

Now finally relieved with some clean human clothes and a tampon to help her with her period Aleria exited the bathroom. She was finally relieve to note that the Autobot knew a bit about human medicine to help out as best as he could.

After her release from the Medical Bay and thankful for the newly made human walk ways Aleria managed to catch up to everyone in the Rec Room of the base. Just as she entered there was loud cheering going on as the guys started to do a sort of game. Looking at the screen Aleria was surprised to find the world cup being played and numerous Autobots filled the room. They cheered on their favorite teams as they passed the ball to one another before getting it into the goal.

Now soccer was never her forte but Aleria soon spotted Skywarp, Soundwave, Sideswipe, Astrotrain, Sunstreaker and the cassettes. Basically the whole band is there talking to themselves as she made her way over to them careful to avoid being pushed by her fellow humans which surprisingly got here with the rest of the Autobots, and fellow Cybertronians.

When she got there she put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Their heads looked up and smiled at the sight of her.

"Aleria!" they said at once.

"That is her name?" asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker elbowed him.

"Yeah bro remember she was human before she became one of us," he twin inclined as he reached up and let her step on his hand. He was the closest one there so he took the liberty to grab her.

She was carefully placed on the table as the other mechs looked down at her. As soon as she was on the table she was assaulted by hugs and nudges by the cassettes.

"Ok, guys not so hard remember she is a human now," Skywarp said and they let her go.

She smiled at them as she sighed to herself unable to express how happy she was to see them.

"Hey there sis don't worry we got you're back," said Rumble as he and Frenzy put arms around each other and gave her a thumbs up.

Aleria smiled as she bowed to show her gratitude.

"Hey don't let those bastards get to you we will make sure they will pay!" said Astrotrain and the others nodded.

"But how will we stop them?" asked Frenzy as he stood by his brother.

"I don't know what do they hate the most?" asked Skywarp

It was then that they all turned to Aleria.

The girl gulped…

And so it begins.

**Sorry for the delay I was busy with work and doing some projects for blackwingedrose for her Delux Claret Series. So I have been caught up in a lot of things as of late so don't kick my ass about it. **


	38. All You Have to Do is Believe

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 38: Break the Ice – By John Farnham**

**I've realized that I never really described Aleria my apologies well this chapter finally describes her. If I did so before please when you review send me the description. I kind of forgot! How bad can I be for that! LOL. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 38: All You have to Do is Believe. **

Aleria watched her friends talk in their native language and then switched to English for her since as a human she can't speak Cybertronian. She can understand what they were saying but to speak the language it was impossible to a human's vocal cords.

After all she was on the Nemesis for a good few months and all that time she learned to listen to the language.

Well some things she picked up for it was like music to her ears.

To a normal human's ears Cybertronian sounds similar to the sounds of electronic devices like internet connections and broken radios and it takes a good ear to pick up each syllable that is being said.

Aleria was glad she spent some time with the Decepticons so she managed to pick up different dialects and sounds by the way each bot spoke to each other. In this room the dialect was mainly what she assumed was the Kaon dialect.

Though there are some who spoke several different dialects but Kaon was the main one.

As she sat there she knew enough about what one meant to get a feel for what they are saying.

That is until finally it was Sideswipe who asked them to speak in English.

The rest of the band then turned to stare down at Aleria and Skywarp gave a sheepish apology before he gently scooped her up in his hand.

"I am so sorry love," he said

She smiled softly at him as she rubbed her cheek against his thumb to show that all was forgiven.

He smiled at her as he gently rubbed his fingers against her body earning a purring sound with her tongue. He petted her head with his hands and found that she liked it. Then reaching into his subspace pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

It was written in English for her to read so it was easy for her to decipher that it was a song that he wrote.

"Me and the Autobot wrote it," he said and the others all muttered agreements.

"We were just discussing the notes to the song," said Astrotrain as he gave a suggestion with his hands.

Aleria looked at the lyrics and then shook her head that she did not agree with the beat and changed it a bit by having Skywarp put her back on the table. She walked over to his hands and tapped the beat she wanted with to his fingers.

Pondering it he began to beat the beat for it and she nodded.

"That sounds a bit better Astro. So Sound's how's about an A-flat with a G-sharp," said Sideswipe.

Soundwave played the beat with a recording of human music.

"You know I think this started when music was added to the entertainment list," said Sunstreaker as he sat on Sideswipe's side.

"You know Autobot you just given us the weapon we need to turn this war to our favor," said Skywarp as he took another drink of his energon.

Aleria smiled at him and gave him thumbs up.

"So what is the discussion about?" asked a new voice

They all turned to see Thundercracker standing there with his own energon cube and what looks like wields on his wings. Skywarp looks just as bad but Thundercracker looks worse.

"Holy Primus T.C. did you take a bigger hit then me?" Skywarp asked

"That is from patrol and things have been getting worse they are now attacking Vos. It is a good thing that 'Screamer's family is here and not at their home for their whole district had gotten obliterated. Iacon was already hit and the capitol buildings or what is left of them are nothing but dust now." He said looking at the twins.

Both of them looked horrified that their home had been trashed even more then before.

"Well we might have a way to put a stop to them," said Skywarp

"Oh do enlighten us for command is having a hell of a time trying to figure that out," Thundercracker said as Skywarp and Soundwave moved over to have him sit down.

"Well we were thinking that since they attacked because we started playing music maybe if we played again then they would stop?" Skywarp suggested.

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard!" Thundercracker replied as he drank his energon.

"Why not I mean if we do it then they would have to try to stop us and what then? I mean most of them probably never heard music in a long time and as the Quint's loved music before why not use it as a weapon," Said Astrotrain to the blue seeker.

"You agree to this Soundwave?" Thundercracker asked

"Suggestion: Probability to work: 79%" was the reply from the communication's officer.

"Well how are we going to amplify the sound to their ships?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance?" said a voice and they turned to find another Autobot this one looked like he went to a disco bar and from the looks of it resembled Soundwave in some way seeing as he was also a radio.

"Designation: Blaster," Soundwave said

"You know it man!" he said with a smile.

If Soundwave had eyes he would have rolled them.

"Hey Blaster what brings you here?" asked Sunstreaker as he gave the other radio a high five.

"Nothing just in the neighborhood," Blaster replied as he sat down.

"Yeah right! Last I saw you, you were in the communications tower in Iacon?" Sunstreaker replied.

"Well I kind of got shipped here to set up a communications array with Soundwave here," he said pointing to the navy blue mech.

"Mission: Not specified," Soundwave said to his Autobot Counterpart.

"You will hear about it when you go on shift later," said Blaster as he sat down.

He opened his own chest and his own symbiotes came out. The only difference is they look nothing like the cassettes and there are more of them resembling animals. The closest one that resembles a bird perched next to Laserbeak and started chatting with the con.

"Hey Rumble?" said Frenzy and Aleria turned her head towards the black and red cassette.

"What Frenzy?" Rumble said to his brother.

"I think 'Beaky is in love," he said smirking.

Laserbeak shot him a dark look and one that promises retribution while in recharge.

"Oh don't be like that 'Beaky I am sure that Soundwave doesn't mind," said Rumble smirking and began making kissing sounds.

They quickly leaped back when Laserbeak fired his guns at his brothers. Ravage began to laugh as he watched them run for it.

"Laserbeak: Desist," Soundwave said to the condor.

Laserbeak flew back to his perch where he was talking to the smaller femme bird-bot.

The twin cassettes continued to give him a hard time until Aleria came up to them and glared at them. It was a glare that got most mechs flinching when a femme is angry and this was the case.

"Ok guys back to the subject here," said Thundercracker getting order back into the fray.

"So let me get this straight you want to build some sort of an array?" he asked Blaster.

"No Soundwave and I will build it you guys with him will be providing the entertainment for our unwanted guests. Surprisingly the Quints want to help too since that show you pulled was the best that they have heard in centuries." They said and to say that Blaster smiled.

"They should be able to get something that would help Aleria with that little voice problem," he said

Soundwave turned to Aleria and opened up his telepathic communication to her.

_What do you think about this? _He asked

_I think it is a great idea you see I try to talk and I feel the sounds come out but no audio_ she replied

_The collar is designed to cut out any sounds before they reach anyone's audios it was stolen Quintesson technology used originally to force one to tell you vital information. The Senate actually turned it around to use it to silence people. _Was the reply from Soundwave as he pulled away and she nodded her head to him in thanks.

"Well hopefully they can come up with something in a few days." Said a rather agitated Skywarp as he took a look of pity on Aleria's face.

She leaned into his hand to calm him down a bit before turning to the others.

Smiling she laughed at them in her silent laugh.

_Just what is so funny?_ Asked Soundwave

_You know what these guys need is they need to believe they can do this and they can win this war_ Aleria replied.

She watched them plot out what was to be used for their songs and it was then that Skywarp brought out a few songs that he and Astrotrain were working on. Putting it on the table Aleria walked over to the datapad that was in his hand and saw the writing in English of the lyrics to their song. She smiled at them as she thought the words in her head.

"You like?" Skywarp asked and she nodded.

"Well me and the guys are going to practice it but figured that you might want to come along and watch as well eh?" he asked and she nodded hard.

-----SOMETIME LATER-----

With the drums rolling and a few corrections made and Aleria was clapping after their first attempt to play the song.

She watched as they tried again and she tried to sing with them.

Unknowns to them all a five faced figure entered the room and placed a device on the ground next to Aleria and turned it on. The only one who did notice was Soundwave who did not say a word.

The figure approached behind Aleria and gently placed his tentacle like appendages around her neck gently. Alarmed Aleria wanted to turn around but it was then that the others noticed as well. Skywarp gave a reassuring smiled and she relaxed as the strange creature continued to move its tentacles around her as if feeling her up. But she found that the being then shifted to a blue face and then to the device in hand.

"I have done as you requested Decepticon the human has been examined and I have the frequency needed to free her from the collar." He said

"Ok then take it off them," Skywarp demanded

"Not so easily I'm afraid it is tied to her emotions as well as her voice. The field can be disrupted if you put a strong emotion in there. That much I can tell with enough force and will power you can shatter it and I guess you have to sing um…human," he said looking down at Aleria.

"I think she has the idea," said Skywarp and began to play a tune.

"Um what are you playing?" asked Astrotrain

"Stan Bush um I heard it on some girly cartoon back on Earth." He said

"You tapped into the Earth channels again?" he said

"Yeah," Skywarp said

"Damn I wanted to watch CSI," said a voice and they looked up to see Laserbeak

"You guys watch human T.V. I thought you hated humans?" said Sideswipe

"Not really I mean Starscream likes Soaps and Heroes…." Started Skywarp

"Wait 'Screamer likes Soap opera's?" Sunstreaker said and they all started laughing.

"What is this about me liking Soaps?" came a screechy voice and every one turned to see Starscream at the door.

"Nothing 'Screamer just telling everyone how you love to watch Soap Opera's" Skywarp said

"For your information Robotech and Macross are Anime not Soaps," Starscream replied

"Yes they are _cartoon_ Soap Operas," said Skywarp in reply.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" said Thundercracker who sat down on the side watching in amusement.

"Sure sorry T.C." Skywarp replied

"Hey we can do that song and then practice that one that you wrote for the seekers," said Astrotrain.

"You wrote a song about us?" asked Starscream

"Yeah well Aleria did we just practiced the instrumental part," replied Astrotrain as he sat down behind his drums.

"Well let's hear this new music you got them maybe it will trigger a reaction for Aleria." Said the Quint

"Alright already squid boy we will do it," complained Skywarp and he then gave everyone the signal to get into positions.

When the music started to play they started to really get into it just to warm up a bit.

Soundwave was in the lead with the keyboards while Astrotrain started slowly then began to beat faster for the big intro.

When it came everyone started to play.

Starscream sat down next to Thundercracker while the Quint clapped with pure delight.

After a few warm ups then Skywarp started to sing.

_Frozen in silence.  
Facing it alone.  
Got to keep my cool.  
Make them think I'm made of stone.  
It's a game of wheels we playing,  
Our loves are made of steel.  
Balanced on the edges of everything we feel._

_It's going to take all we got just to make it throught this night.  
Gotta feel it right through my skin and its cutting like a knife.  
Getting ready to break the ice.  
It feels like time is standing still.  
Aiming right for your heart.  
Ready to take another spill.  
Only you can make it right.  
You can break the ice inside of me……._

Everyone started to cheer even the silent Aleria.

_A single minded passion, a solitary stand,  
I thought I was alone left out in the cold again.  
So I'm giving you all I've got,  
I'm going to make it through this night.  
And even though I could fall,  
I'm prepared to lose the fight._

_Get ready to break the ice.  
It feels like time is standing still.  
Aiming right for your heart.  
Ready to take another spill.  
Only you can make it right.  
You can break the ice……_

Skywarp did a little solo on that one and gotten the crowds going.

Well the crowd was only so small.

He and the others really played like there was nothing in the world left to do but play music.

As they played Skywarp gotten to the mic again.

_Getting ready to break the ice.  
It feels like time is standing still.  
Aiming right for your heart.  
Ready to take another spill.  
Only you can make it right.  
You can break the ice._

_Getting ready to break the ice.  
It feels like time is standing still.  
Aiming right for your heart.  
Ready to take another spill.  
Only you can make it right.  
You can break the ice._

_Inside of me….._

The others laughed and cheered as Skywarp and the others bowed in thanks as they finished. As they did so another voice broke the silence.

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

TBC

**That last line was from Tori no Uta from the Anime AIR.**


	39. Tori No Uta

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 38: Break the Ice – By John Farnham**

**Chapter 39: Tori No Uta – by Lia**

**I've realized that I never really described Aleria my apologies well this chapter finally describes her. If I did so before please when you review send me the description. I kind of forgot! How bad can I be for that! LOL. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 39: Tori No Uta**

Skywarp poured his spark into the song as it flowed through his vocalizer and out into the room. He wanted all to hear that he wanted nothing more then to be with Aleria whether she was human or Transformer. He was certain that if she felt the same she would do the same.

For Aleria the same was made as she heard each word from the song that Skywarp wanted to sing to her that he and the others sang. Each string of the guitar and each beat of the drums were like a piece of all their sparks as one.

Skywarp's being the brightest of all.

She felt him pour his love into each note that he played and Aleria relished in it.

As she filled her lungs with air and tried to sing along with them to sing with _him_ she could not hear but she could feel her heart sing along with his spark.

With all her might she poured her love out to him as her song began to play within the whims of her memory.

At last the song ended but not the vocalist.

As she did so she did not notice the collar slip off of her neck nor the song that began to pour from her mouth as she began to pour all of her love out to Skywarp and to the universe beyond.

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
ano hi kara kawarazu  
itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu  
_

Skywarp was shocked to hear her sing and joy filled his spark as he heard her once more.

The others were stunned too as they heard her voice once more fill their audios with music once more.

_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo  
itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru  
todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru  
negai dake himete mitsumeteru  
_

Aleria ignored all of them as she continued to pour her heart out to the one she loved more then the universe itself.

She poured her love out to her lover and her voice carried out of the room and through the vents.

It held much power to it as it made its way across the Kaon base of Darkmoon to all audio receptors.

_kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku  
fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite  
tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo  
ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo  
_

Skywarp reached down and gently picked her up as he held her close with misty optics. His processor going twice the normal rate that any Cybertronian had encountered before.

_  
kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
kono oka wo koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo  
massugu ni bokutachi wa aru youni  
watatsumi no youna tsuyosa wo mamoreru yo kitto  
_

At the moment no one existed in the room but both of them even as the room began to fill with both Decepticons and Autobots alike they all came to hear to delightful song that is being sung.

_  
ano sora wo mawaru fuusha no hanetachi wa  
itsumademo onaji yume miru  
todokanai basho wo zutto mitsumeteru  
negai wo himeta tori no yume wo_

furikaeru yaketa senro oou  
nyuudougumo katachi wo kaetemo  
bokura wa oboete ite douka  
kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou wo

kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo  
massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni  
ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto

kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
ano hi kara kawarazu  
itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu

When the song ended they clapped and cheered as she gazed at Skywarp's optics again and once again taking a deep breath repeated her song but this time in English for those who have not downloaded any other language.

_We watched the fading vapor trails  
They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak  
I let go, frustrated by the fact  
That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day  
Couldn't stay unchanged forever_

That bird still can't fly well  
But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind  
The place she can't reach is still there in the distance  
She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself

Children walk along the summer railway tracks  
Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind  
We place in the distance the days of our childhood  
We place in our hands hope that springs forth

Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails  
It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will  
So that we will always have it,  
We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely

The blades of the windmill that turn in the sky  
Always have the same dream  
The dream of a bird, her wish kept to herself,  
Gazing at the place she can't reach

I look back: the sun-baked railway tracks are hidden  
By stormclouds- even if they change their shape,  
May we always remember  
The yesterdays left behind by the seasons...

Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails  
The signal is given too early- we start laughing  
So that we can always look straight ahead,  
Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever

We watched the fading vapor trails  
They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak  
I let go, frustrated by the fact  
That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day  
Couldn't stay unchanged forever

As her song ended she gave Skywarp a kiss on his metallic lips. If he were human he would have kissed her back but seeing as he was far larger then her it would have been like sucking her into his mouth.

She smiled at him as she began to glow.

As she glowed she was lifted from his hand she grew larger until once again she was Nightwish the transformer. When she finished Skywarp was overjoyed enough to give her a proper kiss which she returned in full.

On the side Blizwing who was out in the halls when Aleria had her voice returned made a whistling noise and an 'Aww,' noise.

Only to be smacked in the back of the head by Astrotrain.

The glare that was returned only ended in Astrotrain pointing to a now aimed gun by Skywarp.

Gulping he backed off.

"Now that this happy reunion is over we can get down to business," said Starscream always the one who got right down to business.

"Right so now that the collar is off of Aleria…I mean Nightwish now which by the way I have a question?" stated the Quint as he turned to her.

"It seems as if the collar was the reason you reverted back to your original form I guess it was a modified collar. After studying it I have concluded that it interferes with the spark and shows the spark's true nature thus forcing you to revert back to human form. It was made from Quintesson technology alright. From what I gather we created this as ways to find spies within our ranks that worked for different societies and force them to reveal themselves and block any chance of communications." He said

"Then how do you suppose we get any information out?" Thundercracker now was the one to ask.

"Simple my flying friend we force a port into them and hijack the information that way. It also prevents them from planting any viruses into the system that we interrogate from so as you can see being of organic origins your friend here was reverted back to her original form." Stated the Quintesson.

"Ah I see what you are getting at so you think that the senate is doing the same thing?" Starscream stated

"Yes, being as we Quintessons have a score to settle with them as well. You see we were not the ones who slaved the Cybertronians long ago it was the senate themselves. They have used us as a ways of getting what they want and in turn rewrote history to make it appear as if we are the ones who openly declared ourselves the rulers of Cybertron." Was the reply

"Oh," said Nightwish

"Well since that is over my species had paid the price for their lies and are nearly extinct as are the Cybertronians because of their war," he said looking down all five faces looked solemn in agreement.

"We are traders and merchants by nature and those few that are corrupted by their greed have well been driven out of the cosmos for all I care. The rest of us well we are well aware of what happened recently and are willing to help. Since you were human and thus your thoughts are more towards those of an organic logic does not tie to you very well," he said smiling his face changed to that of a happy playful one.

"How so?" asked Nightwish

"As a transformer your processor should be based on that of logic and some emotion but since time changed that they tend to follow their spark more then anything else," explained the Quintesson and Nightwish was taken back by the comment.

"Let me give you all a history lesson which you've all seemed to have forgotten except those of you that are older then dirt," he said switching to a more brainiac face.

"Music and art is what makes us individuals it is what gave Cybertron life. Primus himself was filled with joy when you sang to him to fill his core with music and love. Now since the war has broken out for so long transformers from all across the galaxy has forgotten that. The organic species and the remaining Quintessons have never forgotten. They have lived and survived it for far longer then the transformers can remember. They have forgotten because they only thought about war…Now they are starting to remember." He said looking at Nightwish once again.

"I remember your sparkmate singing in the bar I remember hearing him sing that song for you while you were on the medical berth recharging and healing. The song he sang may not be his but the feelings that came form it, it came from his spark. He sang form the spark that is what attracted the other Cybertronians to your cause. Don't you see they are listening and they are remembering even your leaders are remembering and are healing from within." He said and the others looked to each other both Autobot and Decepticon alike.

"You my lady Nightwish are healing the transformers; healing their sparks to remember Primus again and the love that he has for all his children. He does see you as a way of hope for them yet," he said and this time his face changes again to a more psychotic one.

"So your name is the wishes of all transformers as they send their sorrows to the night. Do me a favor and sing for them and make them remember." He said

Nightwish smiled…"I'll be glad to!"

TBC


	40. Golden Armor part 2

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 38: Break the Ice – By John Farnham**

**Chapter 39: Tori No Uta – by Lia**

**Chapter 40: Golden Armor – By Jay Chou**

**I've realized that I never really described Aleria my apologies well this chapter finally describes her. If I did so before please when you review send me the description. I kind of forgot! How bad can I be for that! LOL. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 40: Golden Armor**

It took a few days to set everything up again as they planned it out and when it did Nightwish sure as heck ready for some pay back. Outside Starscream and Thundercracker along with their new allies made ready for their assault.

Along with them all of Cybertron seemed to be at a stand still. Civilians hid as best they could feeling the tension in the air as a huge battle, and possibly the last battle of their lives would effect all of them.

"Now remember wait till Laserbeak and Buzzsaw delivered the virus and for Ratbat to take down the shields. This is it men after all we've been through the final battle is about to begin. We fought this war long enough and our differences are put aside. We finally came to an agreement that Cybertron can't last any longer and now we will have that peace at last," said Optimus Prime.

As he said this everyone cheered even Megatron who thought it was one of the best speeches Prime said after all this time.

Megatron then turned to them all his fusion cannon raised high.

"Alright Cybertronians this is it!" he said his voice filled with pride.

Turning he looked up on the platform to see his sparkmate there with a proud smile on her face plates; her glowing red optics shown with love as he smiled back at her.

"Now we face an enemy worst then Unicron, worst then the Quintesson lies that have been given to us by those we now face. We face true oppression and freedom to express ourselves. Now with true freedom singing for us our night will bring back the day. Today we truly celebrate Cybertron's victory and freedom at last. Let Primus smile upon us this day for now there is no longer a Decepticon or an Autobot today let there be just Cybertronians fighting for our FREEDOM!" he shouted and with that everyone cheered with guns in the air.

"Let us begin," said Megatron.

---ONBOARD THE FLAGSHIP **DESTRON**----

Ratbat listened carefully as he looked around the empty hallway. He was hidden in the rafters of the ship _Destron_'s hallway. He flew through the hallways and eventually into the service tunnels of the ship's interior.

Trying to find the shield generator was taking longer then he originally planned and even downloading the ship's schematics from the Quintessons it was determined that the Senate had changed things around.

He soon found this out when he made a wrong turn and ended up nearly in the mess-hall area. Lucky his small size saved him as he flipped upside down and hid in the pipes. Looking around he made sure that he was not caught before sneaking out once again through the serviced tunnels.

As he flew down the tunnels Ratbat was able to find what he was looking for in tapping the computer lines. As the master spy read the readouts he smiled with glee as he fluttered down the tunnels towards the shield generator.

----ELSEWHERE----

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw also were on a mission they needed to plant the virus that would break down the sound shield and allow the mech's onboard to hear the music that is coming to them.

Buzzsaw would be the first to deliver the first virus that would break down the sound shield a shield that prevents outside sounds except for written text to come through. Next would be Laserbeak when he plants the next virus which would tap into their communication lines and force them to hear Spirit of Cybertron when they play.

As they crossed down another hallway both brothers had to stop and listen to a bunch of chatter coming down the halls. Quickly transforming to cassette form they hid as a group of mechs carrying guns walked down the cooridor.

As soon as their footsteps faded Laserbeak transformed first and looked around.

_All clear_ he said to his brother and proceeded down the cooridor.

The two condors flew down the halls towards the station that was downloaded from the ship's directory.

As they went further in they managed to finally find the room they were looking for…the communications room.

_Alright Beaky the coast is clear for now_ said Buzzsaw as he entered first leaving Laserbeak to guard the door.

As the entered the room he closed the door behind him and locked it. Tapping into the security feeds he began to watch the hallways for anyone coming in their direction.

Buzzsaw quickly flew up to the consul and began to hack into the system. Then making the connection he began to administer the first virus. As it was downloading Laserbeak saw two soldiers heading in their direction.

_Saw hurry up! Someone is coming!_ Shouted Laserbeak to his brother

_Alright done; Laserbeak go! _Buzzsaw shouted to his brother as they switched off.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Ratbat had not been as lucky in his life as he avoided laser fire after he administered the explosives. Flying through the service tunnels armed personnel chased him down every nook and cranny he could find.

"Find him! I know that Decepticon is here!" shouted one of the mechs as Ratbat hid between the pipes in his cassette form.

Sometimes human forms can be useful.

Being so small they could not find him and so disappeared further down the cooridor. As soon as they were gone Ratbat transformed and used the nearest waste vent to leave the ship and head out.

_Ratbat to base mission complete!_ He said as he sped away towards Cybertron below.

_Affirmative Ratbat rendezvous at these coordinates _said the voice of the Autobot Communications Officer Blaster.

_Coordinates received Ratbat out_ and the connection went dead as the cassette hurried over to the point of pick up.

----BACK ON THE DESTRON----

Buzzsaw watched as the guards came closer to the door and inspecting it to make sure it was locked before proceeding down the hall. The condor huffed through his vents a purely human expression.

_Thank Primus that was close!_ He said to his brother who just pulled his downloading cable back.

_Alright let's get out of here_ said Laserbeak as they flew out of the service vents.

As he did so the sounds of someone opening the door was heard and he and Buzzsaw nearly made it into the shaft when someone opened fire. Both mechs turned behind them to see what is going on. Just as they did someone was shouting and they both knew that they have been caught.

_Oh scrap!_ Laserbeak said as they both fired back and ducked behind the pipes.

----DARKMOON BASE-----

The others just received word that both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had finished their mission and on their way out but they have been delayed.

Nightwish looked towards Soundwave and saw through his seemingly emotionless eyes that he was scared for his cassettes.

Who can blame him?

As Nightwish stared off at the screen the retrieval team picked up Ratbat without any problems much to Soundwave's pleasure.

The speakers buzzed and Buzzsaw's voice filled the speakers.

_This is Decepticon Buzzsaw and Laserbeak mission complete; I repeat mission complete heading out towards rendezvous now_

It was Blaster who relayed the message.

_This is Autobot Communication's Officer Blaster your message has been received and delivered we will welcome you home boys_ with that the line went dead.

----DESTRON----

Laserbeak was trailing smoke from one of his thrusters as he blasted his way out of the hull of the ship into space beyond.

Buzzsaw just barely made it with the damage he had taken.

When they both entered space the fire that was on the back of Buzzsaw's back disappeared with the freezing cold of space.

Already two unknown seekers picked them up due to the amount of damage that they sustained.

_Tornado one to base we have the package and are delivering now_ said the first seeker a purple and white one.

_Rodger that Tornado one; proceed to the medical landing_ said the other.

The seekers headed down towards the base's hanger where all flying type Transformers landed and transport information as well as goods.

In this case two very tired and one heavily injured cassette.

_Virus's implanted and ready for deployment in four joors_ said Laserbeak before he collapsed against Soundwave's chest as the Communication's officer held him close.

"Affirmative: Mission Complete," he said to his leaders.

"I can take it from here Soundwave," said a Medical bot as he taken both cassettes and had them on stretchers to the medical bays.

Nightwish and the others watched as both brave cassettes made their way out of the base.

"Time for your five to start the party," said Blaster as he and Jazz set up the equipment.

Nightwish and the others quickly rushed to their station.

------WAITING IN SPACE------

_Leader one this is Delta one do you copy?_ The comm. went off and Megatron answered

_This is leader one go ahead Delta one I hear you_ Megatron answered him

_The infestation has begun lock and load and roll out!_ Was the call from Blaster and Megatron smiled at that also transforming into Optimus Prime's hand.

Nodding after hearing that transmission Optimus turned to the others.

"Alright people you heard him MOVE OUT!" he said and launched himself towards the ship along with every soldier and battle ship both Decepticon and Autobot at the invading fleet.

------DARKMOON BASE--------

The sound equipment has been set up and everything was ready for the Spirits of Cybertron as they made ready to party. The stadium was packed with civilians seeking shelter, crying mothers with their sparklings, and mechs too injured to fight stood there. There was also the elderly Cybertronian who is too old to even join the war in the first place there as well. All of them looking glum and waiting for some sort of good news.

Nightwish saw this and wanted to cry at the sight before her. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Skywarp's figure.

"It is going to be alright," he said to her.

"I know," she said

"The best we can do right now is to bring their hopes back up again. We can do that Nightwish and your voice as well as ours can do it." He said with determination and she smiled to herself.

Turning to him she gave him a deep and passionate kiss filled with love and desire.

But it was not to last; after all they have a mission to fulfill.

Grabbing his guitar they made their way over to the elevated part of the shelter was made for them and gotten set up.

People watched as they set up their equipment most did not know what they were doing but the elderly did.

"It is about time someone brought music back to Cybertron," said an elderly bot whose wings had long since been rusted off.

"Yes I miss the good old days where we would sing and laugh even off tune," said another one.

"I don't want to see another generation go without music again," said an old femme.

"If you younglings play for us we would be most happy," said an even older mech.

"Alright folks listen up!" said a final voice and a thin elderly figure rose from the crowds onto the stage. His voice projected by the microphone. All heads turned to him and the strange sixties style retro old mech smiled.

"I maybe old, but I am full of spark! What you are about to see here will make history on Cybertron once more. This battle has been way past overdue and I long to see the day that we can sing dance and draw in public again!" he said and everyone cheered even the younger bots.

"So without further a due I Alpha Trion former member of the high council of elders and former advisor to the senate (before I was banished) proudly introduce to you once again the SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON!" he shouted and everyone cheered.

"Alright everyone most of this stuff is from Earth so don't mind us," said Skywarp.

It was at this time Nightwish began to sing high in Chinese a sort of traditional Chinese while Sideswipe played a strange instrument like that of the Chinese.

As she sang she then shouted at once and the music exploded to life.

Everyone cheered as all sorts of instruments began to play.

Jazz and Blaster kept an eye out as they adjusted the sounds.

Sideswipe began to rap

_jing qi ru hong  
shan dui die ru feng  
zhe jun dui wan yan ru long  
sha qi ru fengxie se ru jiu hongjiang jun wo ao qi ru chong  
shen se han ru xionghuang jin jia ru zhong  
tie qi piao han wo xing ru hong  
jing se ru dong  
xiao se ru feng  
gong shi ru gong  
hun duan you ru meng zhong  
yi jing yi dong  
ru song  
qian nian bu bian  
ru kon__g _

_ru kong_

_ru kong_

Nightwish began her part of the song like they practiced

_xie ran kui jia  
wo hui lei sha  
man cheng ju hua  
shui de tian xia  
gong ting zhi shang  
lang yan feng sha  
sheng si bu guo yi dao de ba_

Sideswipe began to rap again as he shot to the front of the stage as he played.

_chou hen mian yan ru huo  
chou ren mao tou ru suo  
qing gan piao bo piao bo  
piao bo yi shi ru wo  
jin sheng fan hua ru zuo  
bing rong xiang jian ru po  
qian jun wan ma wan ma  
wan ma ben teng na gu rou xiang can ru cuo  
chen nian zhan shi ru jiu  
cheng bai zhuan yan ru qiu  
bian di feng huo feng huo  
feng huo hui yi ru xiu  
na feng huo hui yi ru xiu  
sha lu guo zhong ru fou  
na sha lu guo zhong ru fou  
feng huo hui yi ru xiu  
na feng huo hui yi ru xiu  
huang shi xie mai ru duan lui  
huang shi xie mai ru duan lui_

He then returned to his end of the stage just when Nightwish returned to sing her part again

_xie ran kui jia  
wo hui lei sha  
man cheng ju hua  
shui de tian xia  
gong ting zhi shang  
lang yan feng sha  
sheng si bu guo yi dao de ba_

This time there was a soft intermission where Nightwish played the flute as the others picked at their instruments.

Then the music started to get lively again.

This time Nightwish finished it.

_kui jia  
wo hui lei sha  
man cheng ju hua  
shui de tian xia  
gong ting zhi shang  
lang yan feng sha  
sheng si bu guo yi dao de ba  
xie ran kui jia  
wo hui lei sha  
heng dao li ma  
kan shui dao xia  
ai hen dui hua  
li shi liu xia  
shui zai luan jian zhi zhong xiao sa_

When that was done everyone screamed from the ground in glee. As they cheered the distant sounds of battle roared in the skies high above their heads but their shouts could be heard for miles.

TBC

**I realized that this chapter was getting far too long so I will cut it here. Hope you like it. **


	41. Something to Believe In

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**Songs played so far: **

**Chapter 2: Pale – by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 3: What about my Star – by Megumi Nakajima**

**Chapter 5: Larger then Life – by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 6: Unripe Hero – By Minami Kuribayashi**

**Chapter 7: Wings – By Leslie Mills and Stronger – By Brittany Spears**

**Chapter 8: Amaranth – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 11: Voices – by Akino Arai and May it Be – by Celtic Women**

**Chapter 12: Beat It – By Michael Jackson redone by Fall Out Boys and Fight or Flight – by Yuu Kobayashi**

**Chapter 14: Ravenheart – By Xandria**

**Chapter 15: Bye, Bye Beautiful – by Nightwish**

**Chapter 16: Fly High – By Me&My and Nemo – By Nightwish**

**Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most – By Rascal Flats redone by Cascada **

**Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like a Lady – by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 21: Assoluto Amore – by Mermaid Melody Pichu, Pichu **

**Chapter 24: Everything you want –by Vertical Horizon, The Voice –by Celtic Women, Leave out all the Rest-by Linkin Park **

**Chapter 29: Confide in Me – By Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 30: Sahara – by Nightwish **

**Chapter 32: Hot Night – by Laura Branigan, Black Cat – by Janet Jackson, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptations**

**Chapter 36: Living on a Prayer – By Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 38: Break the Ice – By John Farnham**

**Chapter 39: Tori No Uta – by Lia**

**Chapter 40: Golden Armor – By Jay Chou**

**Chapter 41: Everything Can Change – by Spectacular, Something to Believe in –By Spectacular, New Divide – by Linkin Park, Bad Boy – by Cascada, Not meant to Be – by Theory of a Deadman**

**I've realized that I never really described Aleria my apologies well this chapter finally describes her. If I did so before please when you review send me the description. I kind of forgot! How bad can I be for that! LOL. **

**THE DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 41: Something to Believe in **

**Warning this chapter is **_**long**_

-----IN SPACE-----

_Fighters coming in!_ an Autobot scout ship reported as numerous smaller craft suddenly appeared and opened fire on the soldiers flying towards the main fleet.

Starscream and surprisingly Jetfire of all the Autobots were side by side and quickly evaded the attacks. The space shuttle was fast and for that the Decepticon Air Commander was impressed.

"Hey man I will take over for Skywarp since he is busy elsewhere," Jetfire said as he moved into formation beside Thundercracker.

Though they are not of the same unit; they moved as if they were always together.

Right beside them another Autobot joined the coneheads seeing as Dirge was still in the medical bay.

_Hey mind if I join you_ it was none other the Powerglide.

_Why not? Three is better then two any day _replied Ramjet.

The planes all assembled as they made their way towards the ships and all of them weaved together as one.

Right behind them battle cruisers could be seen trying to fight their way to the flagship in the middle.

As they flew upwards towards their targets as the fighters began to pour in on them.

_Start broadcasting the music!_ Megatron's voice said over the communication lines.

Suddenly loud music began to pour over all the speakers as they started to play.

---MEANWHILE----

Music poured into the stadium as the audience gathered around the stage to listen to the band play as they let the music flow.

_This is for all of Cybertron_ said Skywarp and Sideswipe nodded as the first song ended.

_So what now?_ Asked Astrotrain

_Not meant to be?_ Replied Soundwave

They all looked at him before nodding and playing the song.

As they played the tune the audience cheered and screamed for loving the group.

"_**SPIRITS, SPIRITS, SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON, SPIRITS, SPIRITS, SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON!"**_ They cheered

Nightwish walked up towards the mic once again remembering that this is a male song she turned it to just the right frequency. Yet as the same time kept her female voice as she went to the right note.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you wanted from me  
And knowing that if I give that to you  
I might just disappear_

She sang and they all cheered to her song as she let it flow with her.

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

---SPACE----

The firefight went on with Optimus Prime at the helm driving the forces to strike.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

He listened to the song and let it drive both him and the soldiers all of them Decepticon, Neutral and Autobot to fight for their home. He will not let the Senate destroy it any further.

_It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe  
That's there's no way out for you and me  
And it seems to be the story of our lives_

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

-----SEEKERS-----

Starscream moved out of the way just in time as a stray bolt tried to get his wing. It hit the fighter next to him as he screamed his last and fell towards the planet below. Already turning grey he crashed in pieces. Starscream winced as he flew onwards with his null rays blazing. Thundercracker flew right beside him with Jetfire providing cover for them. The Aerialbots also provided cover as they also flew in formation with a few seekers joining their ranks.

Silverbolt flew down towards Starscream and both aerial commanders nodded before they both transformed and waved towards their men to fight on.

The larger battle ships opened fire on their targets hitting shields.

"We have to break the shield generator," said Starscream as he flew towards one of the ships only to encounter interference with fighters and ion cannon fire.

"Jetfire open up those speakers of yours!" Starscream said to him.

Jetfire opened all frequencies as he let his new sound system opened up.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

The ship shuddered as the ion cannons stopped firing and his group moved in to get the generator.

"Sunstreaker now!" Starscream yelled and the yellow twin flew the detonator at the ship and they flew off just as it exploded.

-----MEANWHILE----

_It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe  
That's there's no way out for you and me  
And it seems to be the story of our lives_

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

Nightwish let everyone hear her as she played her spark out. Skywarp and Sideswipe adding to their guitars. Astrotrain was hitting it with the drums and Soundwave was going on the keyboards.

While the music played the cassettes were doing the lighting.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

_There's still time to turn this around  
You could be building this up instead of tearing it down  
But I keep thinking  
Maybe it's too late_

The audience cheered and shouted as the battle sounds overhead became obsolete and the sounds of music filled their audio receptors again.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, baby I'm sorry to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

With that the song ended and they cheered them on. Thank goodness for the shielding for the underground lair.

The sounds of the battle seemed to be taking it further and further from the planet as they started another song. This one was one that Sideswipe wrote for this moment.

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
And I get what I deserve_

-----ON THE GROUND-----

The firefight had begun as Prowl and a few others joined in the fight to keep everyone safe. Kaon had turned into another battle ground and what started in this city ended in this city.

"Wow," said Runabout as he opened fire on some of the senate's men and one or two of the senate members were leading the ground forces to attack.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason, to fill this whole connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide_

The music pounded over the speakers and the holograms that still functioned throughout the city. The music seemed to blare as shots were exchanged with Shockwave on one of the buildings providing cover. Who knew the scientist was such a good shot.

Bluestreak and a few others began to fire back providing cover as the others charged on ahead.

"Alright move out!" shouted the Stunticons as they gladly transformed for some action.

_There was nothing in sight, the memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground gave in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard, and I get what I deserve_

Runamuck raced towards the first group of foot soldiers that actually are not drones. Firing on him he easily dodged before he finally was hit in the spark by a blast from one of the snipers on the roof.

His brother Runabout only could shout his name before he turned grey as his spark gave out and fell to his final resting place.

Others too were taken apart as they were in a mad urge to fight for their home and their true freedom.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

----BACK AT THE CONCERT-----

The band was playing the final run of the song with people dancing while the building shook. Sparklings held onto their creators as they wanted nothing more then for the fighting to end.

All this time Nightwish sang harder then ever before.

_In every loss / in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret / and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

She could not hold out any longer as she poured her spark out to all that would hear.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this whole, connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

The others cheered as she sang.

_  
Across this new divide_

Everyone joined in on this one. _  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide_

When the song ended everyone cheered and they in turn took a swig of energon that someone passed out. From the looks of it, it was Heatwave.

"You guys could use some refreshments after all seeing as your fans are on overdrive," she said with some good humor in it as she passed the last cube to her brother.

"But we can't stop the others need us," said Skywarp

"I know that that is why I placed some extra liquid nitrogen in this batch to help with the cooling," she said.

"Lady you are a life saver," said Astrotrain as he drank his cube down and got up to move around and lubricate his joints.

With the noise of the battle and the audience cheering it was time to place another adventure into song.

This time Nightwish smiled before she turned to the group.

-----IN SPACE----

"Order the gunners to aim for that ship at coordinates 674351," said Megatron as he took his seat onboard the battle cruiser that was head of the Decepticon fleet.

"Prime did you get that?" Megatron said over the comm..

"Message has been received Megatron lets end this," Prime said over the comm..

"Yes Prime let's end this!" Megatron said as they opened fire on.

----ON THE FLAGSHIP **DESTRON**----

"What the slag is that noise!" yelled one of the crew members.

"I don't know but I like it," said another helmsman as he began to tap his foot on the ground.

Many others began to stop what they were doing and began to hum with the new sounds.

"Stop it!" shouted the captain as he opened fire on one of the men.

The others paid him no heed as they continued to listen to the music.

Eventually the captain succumbed to the music.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted a voice and Senator Highrise entered the command room.

He was a heavy set bot one that has seen a lot of action and one that will see more action in the years of service that he had done for his planet.

The other bots quickly scrambled away from him as he took his seat at the captain's chair.

"Sir unknown sounds are coming all over the comm. sir we tried everything but we can't change the frequency!" one of the communications officers said to him.

Highrise stared at him as if he lost his processor and growled when he turned up the volume for all to hear.

"They dare use this blasphemy against us!" he growled.

"Sir, other ships have stopped firing on the enemy sir!" said another crew member who was trying to hide the tapping foot.

"Cut all communications now!" he shouted

"We tried but it will not shut off! Not even manually!" the crew member said and Highrise growled low in his throat.

"What is this?!" Highrise demanded

"Sir all the ships have ceased in their assault!" another mech said and now Highrise was enraged.

"Get me the other senators now!" he demanded and they obeyed without hesitation.

As soon as communications was made the other senators were also on different screens.

"What's your status!" yelled Highrise

"All taking damage! They are clever to do this using that blasphemous sound to disable our ships and our troops." Another senator said to him.

Highrise was growling in his throat as explosions rocked the ships and more of that rotten sound came.

"Have you tried to find the source?" he asked

"We tried but it is heavily shielded from scanners if there is a source on Cybertron," Said the officer at the helm.

Growling low to himself he watched as they tried to find the source, and failing to do so they tried again and again only to get mixed signals. There are so many signals being transmitted by multiple places that once again Highrise slammed his fists down in frustration.

It was then that the ship was hit from the sub-light engines.

Just as the new song came on that really drove him insane. Blasting through the speakers and into the bridge everyone turned to the source of the sounds and someone was about to blast the speakers but it seems as if the sound was everywhere.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away  
This moment, I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt_

"Turn it off such Blasphemy!" shouted Highrise.

"We can't find the source!" another shouted.

"THEN FIND THE SOURCE IF YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SLAG!" he shouted.

-----ON CYBERTRON-----

Ground solders moved to the music as they blasted away at the enemy troops and two in particular found the situation especially fun.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Would you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again

Bad boy

You once made this promise to stay by my side  
But after some time, you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now, I'll show you, how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again  
_  
_

Runamuck and Runabout were racing through the streets covering for their two Autobot counter parts Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they blasted away at enemy soldiers. The two sets of twins raced in the street performing maneuvers that only twins could do.

The soldiers who heard the music stopped their fighting just long enough to listen.

The song changed again as they heard it over the speakers and the sound systems throughout the planet.

"Hey this is my kind of music eh?" asked Runabout

"Yep," said Runamuck.

"Hey Autotwins how are you doing?" he said in a cheerful fashion.

"Swell," said Skids as he transformed and fired at some snipers before transforming back into altmode.

They exchanged fire as they each passed on this technique to other twins in the armies.

---MEANWHILE----

The battle started to turn towards the Cybertronians as many surrendered to the combined armies of both the Autobots and the Decepticons. Those that were neutral also assisted in keeping those that supported the Senate under arms.

All the while civilians cheered as they heard the final round of music that came through the speakers.

The only ship that refused to surrender was the Destron.

Optimus Prime stood there on the Ark as he examined the scene before him. Already the other ships had surrendered and only the main command ship remained of the once proud fleet of the senate.

"They refused to surrender so that means the main senators are on that ship," said Shockwave as he stood next to the Autobot leader.

"Of course we need a song that would finally break through their defenses to do it." He said

"I shall send the signal now," Shockwave said and the Deception walked away towards the communications counsel.

----INSIDE THE SAFE ZONE----

"Last one?" asked Sideswipe

"That is what the command said and they said make it spectacular," said Skywarp.

"Then let's give them something extra special," said Astrotrain.

"Ready Nightwish," said Skywarp

"Yep," was the reply.

The music started to play slowly as Soundwave and Astrotrain started the song.

Skywarp: _I used to see the world as cold  
So cold  
_Nightwish: _I always felt so all alone_

At this the audience screamed when they heard it and joined in on the song.

Nightwish: _Ooooh  
_Skywarp: _How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah  
_Nightwish: _How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah  
_ _i never realized how anyone can make everything so right  
_ _A heart so sad  
You brought me back_

Astrotrain did a freestyle move with the drums

Skywarp: _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Band: _You give me something to believe in  
After all that we've been through  
The love, you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in  
You can see the real me  
And here, with you, is where I'm meant to be  
_

Skywarp then played a solo on his guitar

_  
_Skywarp: _I don't have to imagine anymore  
Ooooh  
_Nightwish: _Ooooh  
All the time it was you I was waiting for  
Ooooh  
_Band: _And here we are together side by side  
_Skywarp: _Oh yeah  
_Band: _And nothing seems impossible tonight (Tonight!)  
_Nightwish: _Ooooh  
Yeah  
_Band: _You looked inside my heart _Nightwish:_(Inside my heart)  
And seem to get me from the start  
We've got the chance _ Nightwish: _(the chance)  
To make this last_

You give me something to believe in  
After all that we've been through (Hey!)  
The love, you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in  
You can see the real me 

Sideswipe:_(You can see the real me!)  
And here, with you, is where I'm meant to be (Yeah!)  
_Nightwish: _With love so  
So high above  
High above the high  
_Band: _Now we realize  
Feeling so alive  
All !!!!  
it takes is love  
To find us (Guide us) off  
The way  
That's the one thing that can Trust  
All we need is love  
To reach our  
Show our  
We belong here together!!!!!!!!!!  
_Skywarp and Sideswipe both did a solo together on this part of the song. The Audience screamed at that one as they danced.

_  
_Band: _You give me something to believe in (Something to believe in!)  
After all that we've been through _Sideswipe:_(After what we've been through!)  
The love, you give, it all comes back to you _Skywarp: _(Comes back to you!)  
You give me something to believe in (Something to believe in!)  
You can see the real me _Sideswipe: _(You can see the real me)  
And here, with you, is where I'm meant to be _Nightwish: _(Yeah! Oh, Yeah!)  
ohhhhhhhh  
OOOOOOOOOOohhhh  
OOOooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_!!!!!!!!!!

At the conclusion of the song the audience screamed and cheered as the band took a bow to all of Cybertron. They screamed "SPIRITS! SPIRITS! SPIRITS OF CYBERTRON!"

----IN SPACE---

Starscream and Thundercracker both managed to blast a hole in the sub-light engines and worked on the warp drive when the call came in of the surrender of the rest of the army.

"That is awesome 'Screamer!" said Thundercracker.

"Yes but this ship is starting to aim their cannons at Cybertron's exposed core!" he said as he saw the readouts coming to him at high speeds.

"Scrap!" Thundercracker said

"We have to get to the energy core and fast!" Starscream said

"Sounds like a movie I saw once back on Earth." He said

"Yeah well pray that the same maneuver works," Starscream replied

TBC

**DAMN IT THAT WAS LONG! Sorry for the rush but I took me far too long to write this as life and two other fics got in the way. But oh well here you go the latest chapter to Decepticons song bird. **


	42. Will Peace be Obtained

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 42: Will Peace be Obtained?**

Highrise was pissed and he was ready to shoot someone.

That someone was the one whose voice was playing on the loudspeakers on his ship.

Such heresy deserves deactivation.

That part was for sure and he was going to be the one to do it too.

The other senator that walked up he walked towards the screen.

Wavebreaker growled low in his throat as the song played over and over again in the room.

"We will find that femme and kill her and all involved with her," he said

"As you wish high senator," said the one called Shadow.

-----IN SPACE----

"Starscream senator location has been found," Said a green seeker as he made his report known to his air commander.

Starscream nodded, _Alright everyone listen up_

He felt all the audio sensors turn to his frequency.

_The Senate is at these coordinates aim for the largest ship in the fleet it is heavily damaged but also the hardest to take down. They are in the control room as we speak so we need to take down that ship at all costs understood?_ He said

_We understand loud and clear Starscream,_ Megatron's voice said over the comm.

_I will take the fighters and divert their attention while one of you take out the engines and the other goes for the kill_ he said

_I will take out the engines_ Optimus Prime said over the comm.

_I will gladly go for the kill I owe them that much_ Megatron replied

_Alright let's do this!_ Starscream said and closed the channel.

All the ships began to converge while Starscream lead the fighters on ahead.

_Alright groups 1 to 76 on my left groups 77 to 105 on my right lets do this boys!_ Starscream shouted as he rushed on ahead.

Both Autobot and Decepticon fighters raced on ahead into two big groups while the battle cruisers took up positions.

What remains of the Senate's fleet began to fire back on them. Starscream and the rest of the smaller fighters moved away from the blasts as one of the battle cruisers moved in and began to open fire on the fleet.

As the fleet fired back the fighters managed to make it into the main hull of the ship, and do some heavy damage to it knocking out the deflector shield generator and then going for the turbo lasers. That left the _Nemesis _and the _Ark _tofire on the main engines cutting them off completely while other battle ships destroyed the outer fleet.

The attack had been swift and sure destabilizing the ship and destroying all that were on it. A few escape pods made it out of the ships and some flying transformers also made their run but were caught by the Seekers and the Aerialbots only the few that have made it planet side have yet to be found.

As they rounded up the resistance of Senate's loyalists there were constant sweeps done to insure that the rest were found.

Unfortunately the few that did escape managed to regroup and began their search for the hidden underground shelter to stop the blasphemy that has united the two warring factions.

----MEANWHILE----

The band finally stopped for sometime to refuel. Jazz took over to play some techno mix music of both Cybertronian and Earth origin. The people who were dancing to the music earlier were enjoying their time while being aware of the fighting going on above ground.

"I needed that," said Nightwish as Skywarp came back with some energon for her.

Her systems were overheating along with the others.

"Sometimes I miss fighting, but that is because I am a military type bot," Skywarp said as he sat down and threw his arm over Nightwish's wings.

"You are fighting just not with guns. You are fighting to give your people hope for the future," Nightwish replied as she leaned into the touch.

Skywarp smiled as he stared at his femme and soon to be sparkmate.

"You know this would not have happened if you'd never came along," he said snuggling into her.

She snuggled into him more, "Yep you got that right," she replied

The sound of a camera shutter could be heard as Soundwave took their picture and subspaced it.

"Um I did not just see that," Skywarp said

"Evidence of good times: Heatwave's request," Soundwave said sounding proud for once instead of monotone.

"Oh," was the reply

----STREETS OF CYBERTRON----

"Sir I think I found where the broadcasts are coming from," said one of the men who escaped the ship that exploded.

Highrise looked at him with a smirk… "Where is it?" he demanded

"This way," was the reply

-----UNDERGROUND----

After refueling the group made their way out to the floor to see all the people of Cybertron dancing away while Jazz was happily playing some music. They moved to their positions again to start playing when there was an explosion off to the corner. Everyone started screaming when about four or five bots entered all bearing the Senate's crest on them. Well they did not go unarmed as Mech's and femmes of all types grabbed weapons and aimed it at them.

For once in their lives the Senators were lost for words as the sight of so many guns aimed at them. The remaining soldiers that were with them suddenly dropped their weapons and held up their hands above their heads to show their surrender.

Guards of all sorts both Decepticon and Autobot came and relieved them of their weapons. The Senators growled as they were forced to their knees.

Finally Skywarp and band came to check out what was happening when one of them suddenly pulled out a gun from his subspace through the struggling with the guards and opened fire.

There was silence

And then a screaming of a name.

"NIGHTWISH!"

Nightwish went down with a blast through her abdominal area sparks flew as a nearby medic rushed to help.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Skywarp scared that something happened.

"She will be fine it missed any vital systems I can repair it here," said the medic.

The guards continued to struggle to contain the senators when another shot came and brought him down. Turning they found Skywarp standing there with a smoking barrel from his arm gun. The others stared in shock before trying to flee and they too were brought down by the weapons of others in the room.

The two senators went down along with their guards. The crowd was silent before Skywarp gently picked up Nightwish and held her bridal style. That earned him a deep passionate kiss from her.

"Hey what are you all just standing there for let's party!" he said and everyone cheered.

If now he could only get Nightwish to the repair bay.

TBC


	43. The End of the War

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS G1 THEY BELONG TO TAKARA/HASBRO I ONLY OWN NIGHTWISH/ALERIA (A-LEER-AH)**

**A/n: I had this plot bunny in my brain for quite a bit and could not get it out of my head till I wrote it down. So here it is folks something that probably would be a romantic fic or not you decide. Besides this story is a G1 fic but everyone was upgraded to more modern stuff. Since I am too lazy to put up with the 80's stuff. **

**Oh and fair warning extreme OCC'ness and I will refer to Aleria as Nightwish when she is a transformer. **

**For those of you who want to flame do me a favor and just don't read if you don't like. So what if it is a Mary Sue I did warn you that there is some major OCC'ness. But I will tell you now that there is more to Aleria then a weakling girly girl. ******

**DECEPTICON'S SONGBIRD**

**Chapter 43: The End of the War**

Optics slowly came online as Nightwish came back to the world of the online. Skywarp was holding her hand while the rest of the band waited patiently off to the side.

"Did it work?" Nightwish asked

"Yes it did," Skywarp replied with a soft smile.

"Operation successful: Nightwish functional," Soundwave said with a rare tone of happiness in his voice.

"Wow Soundwave is happy someone pull out the high grade on this one," Astrotrain said smirking with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Sideswipe tried not to laugh too hard at that one.

She then turned to them and smiled softly, "How did the concert go?" she asked

"Well if you are asking about how we kicked ass out there then know this: we defeated the senate and now we are free," Sideswipe said smiling.

"Yes that is right the war is over both Megatron and Optimus Prime signed a treaty and saw that our world needs to be rebuilt. So after some intense medical examinations it is found that the entire race had alien programming inside of us to pursue conflict and conquest. That is why there was a war to begin with. So they removed the programming and we are now as we were a long, long time ago," Skywarp said happily.

"Yeah I get to pursue my business in transport," said Astrotrain

"I like music: work with Jazz to make more," Soundwave said

"My brother and I can go back to art dealing with him painting and me dealing." Sideswipe said smiling

"And I well I get to stay with you if that is alright?" Skywarp said

Nightwish laughed with that statement, "Yes we can be happy on that one," she said

"Hey we can get together and play some more," said Sideswipe

"You know maybe playing in a band is more fun then transporting cargo." Astrotrain said now thinking about it.

"Why is that?" asked Soundwave

"Well for starters people worship us I mean just to hear us play they bow to our will," Astrotrain said and Nightwish tried not to giggle at the thought of him with a ton of femmes surrounding him and worshiping him.

Soundwave picking up her thoughts made the most unusual sound.

They all stared at him as he started laughing.

As he was laughing the visor and mask slipped away from his face plates and for the first time they saw the mech under it.

Aleria gasped at the sight as she stared at the handsome mech of the first time. There on his face however was an ugly scar that went all the way from his left optic down to his right cheek plate. Skywarp gasped as well along with the others.

Soundwave stopped laughing and realized that everyone was staring. Looking he realized that his mask had slipped and went to put it on when he felt a gentle hand on his. Looking up he saw Sideswipe of all mechs looking at him with sadness.

"Hey man leave it off," he said

"Why?" Soundwave said his real voice was a deep baritone.

"Because it makes you look better," he said smiling

"I don't swing that way," Soundwave said

"I know you don't and neither do I," Sideswipe replied to him as he looked at him.

"I was just saying that the femmes will dig a guy with a scar…just how did you get it anyway?" he asked

"I got it early in the war by an Autobot soldier whom was killed by Megatron himself," Soundwave said

"So do you know this bots name?" Sideswipe asked

"Yes: Sentinel Prime," Soundwave said

"So why didn't you repair that scar?" he asked

"I can't the damage was too extensive it runs deeper then this," he said and the others nodded in understanding.

"So you used the mask to hide it eh?" Astrotrain said and Soundwave nodded before slipping it back on.

"Well then do me a favor and get rid of the monotone you sound sexier to the femmes without it," he said and Soundwave flashed his visor.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Nightwish

They all smiled…

FOUR EARTH YEARS LATER

Megatron and Optimus Prime sat next to each other with both their mates beside them and several human representatives on smaller seats just near their heads.

The stage had been set and the lights are down low with everyone screaming both human/Cybertronian.

It has been four Earth years since the battle with the Senate army and everything looked better then it did in the past.

For starters Heatwave's bar has turned into the most popular bar in Kaon and every creature in the galaxy has decided to pay a visit to the bar when visiting Cybertron. Trade with the Cybertronians and other races has been fruitful to help them rebuild. While they were rebuilding the planet returned to its now proud golden hue again as everyone started where they had left off before the war.

Optimus no longer a dock worker became the leader of the nations of Cybertron in negotiations and peace trade while Megatron became in charge of defending Cybertronian space from invaders and in keeping the peace.

Now that the programs that the Senate had implanted had been discovered and removed there was no longer any opposition between the two bots.

Sunstreaker became the band's official dresser and stage designer over the four years. He still does murals and such but he also likes to travel and see the galaxy while on tour.

Starscream returned to science with Skyfire and together both had built some planetary defenses and also found ways to harness energon better without destroying planets to do so.

Thundercracker joined the monastery of Primus so he could find himself better along with the most unlikely of bots.

He was joined by Fire fight and Air Raid of the Aerial bots.

Cliffjumper and strangely enough Rumble and Frenzy started their own music company along with some humans.

Bumblebee became a liaison for humans and Cybertronians.

Chip Chase along with Reflector and Cosmos created their own computer company.

Many Bots and Cons gave up their war lives to make their own for themselves.

For instance Shockwave after being guardian of Cybertron for so long was given permanent status in that area and his genius in Drone technology helped a lot in the medical field so he is constantly helping Ratchet and First Aid.

Well he had Wheeljack to help with that one as well.

The triplechangers and the three conehead seekers made their own cargo company to transport goods between worlds.

Soundwave and Jazz started their own music business: while Sideswipe helped to sell his brother's business when not on tour of murals. Astrotrain became the head bouncer of Heatwave's and as for our couple.

They bonded two years after the war.

Skywarp became a full time musician while Nightwish stood by his side helping as well and teaching the younger generations about music and the arts.

Speaking of which….

As the lights grew dim and the spot lights turned on and aimed at the stage the music began to start and everyone cheered.

A smile came to both Cybertronian leaders under a new banner.

The music was loud as everyone cheered.

Nightwish stepped onto the stage her new black, navy blue and silver paint glistened in the lights. Her green optics glowed as she waved to everyone out there.

The crowd cheered as she began to dance to the music.

_Born into confusion,  
Where infant eyes deceive,  
I reach to my reflection,  
But is it really me,_

_I cant see the wind blow,  
But I can feel the breeze,  
Its coming through my window,  
Its moving all around me,  
And I cant see the Hand no,  
That pulls me to my knees,  
But when I meet my shadow,  
I see gravity,_

_There's comfortable illusion,  
To hide reality,  
And shame for those who believe,  
In things they cannot see,_

_I cant see the wind blow,  
But I can feel the breeze,  
Its coming through my window,  
Its moving all around me,  
And I cant see the Hand no,  
That pulls me to my knees,  
But when I meet my shadow,  
I see gravity,_

There was a solo done and everyone cheered as the group played to the delight of the audience.

_I cant see the wind blow,  
But I can feel the breeze,  
Its coming through my window,  
Its moving all around me,  
And I cant see the Hand no,  
That pulls me to my knees,  
But when I meet my shadow,  
I see gravity,_

When the song ended everyone cheered that the war had finally ended and peace had finally been obtained for the Cybertronian race.

And best of all it was all because of a little Decepticon's song bird

END

**There now I am finally done with this fic! After nearly one year of writing this thing I am finally done! Now I can concentrate more on my other two fics 'A Nest of Seekers' in which Starscream is a femme in this one it is movie based so look it up some time. And my new multi-crossover fanfic which is about ten years in the making 'The Odyssey of Katy and Icarus' which is mainly taking place in the Stargate universe. **

**Oh and if you are looking for some comedy I am also working on a comedy fic once in a while which I thought everyone like is called, 'The Shelby and the Saleen' you should read it most fond it hilarious it is basically a fic I dump dumb ideas on it is a Knight Rider 2008 Transformers movie crossover. **

**Well that is enough on my part If anyone wanted to know the song used in this chapter it is called 'Gravity' by Embassy**

**Well thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Blackdragon**


End file.
